Kingdom Hearts: Riku's Princess
by AngelStar89
Summary: Princess Amaranth must travel the worlds to save them from evil and with the help of Sora and Riku she just might manage it. So get ready for adventure, romance and a twist on all the worlds visited.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys I'd like to start out by thanking you for taking a chance on me. I hope that you like my story and must apologize beforehand if you find any miss spelled word, wrong usage of words or just pretty bad grammar. I promise that I will work hard on catch-all errors, but with my horrible writing style I can't guarantee much. Anyways, I hope you guys like my spin on Kingdom Hearts and the many worlds that will be visited throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney/Anime worlds that will be visited throughout the story.

Reviews are always welcome so feel free to tell me what you think.

Chapter One

Maleficent's Downfall

'What a thrill to think that this little Princess is the answer to all my problems,' the woman dressed in a black gown announced with glee.

'Waiting in the shadows wasn't an easy task. However, now that the wait is over I can rule the worlds,' she laughed at her brilliance. 'So hurry up little Princess and wake up.'

'Your Highness,' a heartless raced inside breathless.

'What is it,' she snapped.

'They've reached the castle gates.'

'Hold them back, I've yet to finish with the Princess.'

'Ma'am,' he turned around to go leave and give her orders.

'Those brats are going to ruin everything. Therefore, you have to wake up now my little Princess,' she touched the girl's arm and sent an electric current through her.

'Ah,' the girl woke up screaming in pain, her huge amber eyes wide in horror as she spoke her captor's name. 'Maleficent.'

'Hello, Princess.'

'What am I doing here? What do you want from me?'

'Excellent questions,' Maleficent grinned. 'What I want is very simple, Princess.'

'I don't have anything to give you,' she tried to get off the marble table, but was stopped by an invisible shield.

'No, no,' Maleficent tsked. 'I need the soul blade before I let you go.'

'Soul blade?'

'Yes, the only daughter of the seven original princesses is said to possess the soul blade.'

'I don't have it. I've never even heard of it,' she began to panic when she saw the look in Maleficent's eyes.

'You have it and I want it,' she placed her hands on the orb that enclosed the princess. 'The light within the darkness and the darkness that claims the light, only then with the blade come to be.'

From Maleficent's hands, dark green smog escaped and began to fill the prison that trapped her. 'Stop, let me out!'

'Maleficent,' she turned to see who dared to interrupt her.

'You're too late,' she snared as the princess completely vanished within the smog.

'Amaranth,' Riku called out to her.

'Don't worry, you'll have your Princess soon enough.'

'I am going to kill you,' Riku attacked.

'Donald, Goofy, get the Princess. I'll go help Riku,' Sora ordered as he began to attack the heartless before him in order to reach Riku.

'Come on, Goofy,' Donald shouted as he made his way to Amaranth's dark prison.

The dark smog was making her dizzy and she could feel her consciousness slipping. 'Amaranth.'

'Who's there,' she whirled around trying to find the source of the voice but it was too dark to see anything.

'You,' the voice laughed.

'How can that be if I am me?'

'I am a part of you,' she caressed Amaranth's cheek. 'I am what she wants.'

'That means?'

'That's right. I am the soul blade, a fraction of your being.'

'Why,' she pulled back from her touch.

'I don't know,' she answered, 'but what I do know is that I am here to help.'

'No, I can't let you help me,' Amaranth panicked. 'If you were to manifest Maleficent would take you away and that would mean the end of the worlds.'

'But without me her soul will never be laid to rest.'

'I don't know how to wield a weapon.'

'You don't have too, just say the name of the wielder and I will go find them,' her voice was like a caress. 'Just say his name and I will go to him.'

'Wait, what?'

'Say his name,' she giggled happily.

'His name,' Amaranth mumbled softly.

'Donald, I can't hold them off much longer.'

Donald tried to break the barrier again but failed, 'One more time.'

He ruffled his tail feathers and got ready to cast the spell again, but was blown away by the energy shock that blasted from the orb. 'It's here,' Maleficent disappeared and reappeared by Amaranth's side.

'Gosh,' Goofy stopped fighting and stared at the beauty that was the princess.

Amaranth's entire body was glowing with energy. Her long black hair fanned out with electric current and when she opened her eyes, they glowed a brighter amber than usual. 'Yes, give me the soul blade.'

The bright energy that surrounded her began to pool in her hands slowly and the soul blade began to manifest. 'It's mine all mine.'

Maleficent reached her hand through the barrier and tried to grab her prize. Amaranth looked up at her still in a daze and uttered his name, 'Riku.'

The soul blade disappeared evading Maleficent's grasp, 'No, where is it?!'

'Maleficent, step away from the Princess,' Riku ordered with the new weapon in hand.

'Him,' she shouted in disgust when she saw the blade. 'I'll kill him, but you first!'

Amaranth's eyes widen as Maleficent grabbed her throat and began to squeeze the life out of her. 'Stop,' her hands wrapped around Maleficent's wrists and tried to break free.

'Fira,' Donald casted his magic and sent it hurling towards her.

Maleficent grunted as she got up and sent him an electric shock, 'I am going to kill all of you!'

Riku rushed her, while Sora backed him up. Goofy snapped out of his stupor and began to fight the heartless again. 'Donald.'

'Princess,' he got up and placed his hands on the barrier.

'You alright?'

'Yeah,' he nodded.

Amaranth smiled meekly down at him, 'Let's get you out.'

'Together,' Amaranth told him as she set her hands against the barrier on top of his.

'Okay,' they both began to push their energy into the barrier.

'Princess,' the barrier shattered and she was free.

'Come on,' Goofy was by their side.

Amaranth slipped off the marble table and took off running with them. However, just as she was about to step out of the room she stopped. 'Princess?'

'What about them,' she said looking back at Riku and Sora.

'They'll be fine, Princess. We have to get you to safety,' Donald grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

'Donald,' Goofy looked at the wave of heartless heading up the stairs.

'To the roof!'

Maleficent watched as the trio bolted up the stairs, 'She's not going to get away.'

Sora and Riku were about to unleash their ultimate attack when Maleficent sent them flying with her green fire. 'No,' both tried to get up but were too weak.

'Out of the way,' Maleficent pushed the heartless out of her way as she rushed after the princess.

'Whoa,' the trio barely managed to dodge a blast of green fire.

'Run all you want Princess, but I will catch you,' Maleficent sent another blast towards them.

'Firaga,' Donald hurled an attack back at her.

'Ah!'

Goofy grabbed the princess and pulled her through the exit, 'Donald!'

Maleficent sent another blast, but they had already slipped behind the exit door. 'What are we going to do now,' Goofy asked.

Donald and Goofy leaned against the door as they franticly looked around for another escape route. Amaranth ran towards the edge to find a way down, 'We're trapped.'

Maleficent was getting furious at her useless heartless, 'Ahh!'

Both heroes were knocked back as the door blasted open. 'This game is getting tiresome.'

Amaranth could feel her throat constraint as her breathe caught, 'I am going to skin you alive, Princess.'

She made her way towards the princess, 'Maleficent!'

'Again,' she groaned turning around to see Riku and Sora. 'You two are so bothersome.'

'Get away from her,' they began to fight. However, Maleficent defended herself well and caught Sora of guard.

'Ugh,' she had directed a blast of energy at his chest.

'Sora,' Amaranth made her way towards her fallen friend.

Riku continued to fight against Maleficent, but he could feel his energy draining. 'You're weak,' Maleficent mocked. 'You failed at my side and you'll fail at protecting your Princess.'

Amaranth finished healing Sora and watched as Maleficent revealed a hidden blade in her staff. Riku was trying to gather himself so he didn't notice her attack. 'Riku,' it was a soft whisper that escaped her lips.

'Princess,' Riku looked up as she collapsed in his arms.

'Foolish girl,' Maleficent looked down in disapproval.

'Finish her,' Amaranth used the last of her energy to heal him.

Riku could feel his blood boil as he laid her down on her side and without warning he began to ruthlessly attack Maleficent. Once Donald and Goofy regained their consciousness, they looked over at the fight. 'Donald,' Sora was at their side.

'Sora?'

'I am going to go and help Riku. I need you two to go and get the Princess out of here. She's badly hurt so see if you can heal her, Donald.'

'Heal,' he turned his gaze away and looked at the princess. 'Oh, no!'

'Go fast,' Sora got up and got ready for battle.

'Come on, Goofy,' Donald ordered.

'Gosh,' Goofy frowned as he picked the princess up.

'Riku,' Sora was at his side ready for battle.

'You ready?'

Sora nodded and cast a time spell on Maleficent. They had weakened her enough for the stop spell to take effect. 'Good-bye, Maleficent.'

Both ran towards her weapons ready. 'No,' she screamed as the impact of their spiral attack hit her.

'It's over,' Sora turned downcast eyes at Maleficent's lifeless body and turned towards Riku, who was already heading back.

'Donald,' Goofy set the princess down gently on her side. 'Is she…'

'Don't,' Donald pushed his invisible sleeves up and got ready to cast the healing spell. The long gash along her back was deep and the blood from it had already seeped into her gown.

Goofy watched in amazement as the green light radiating from Donald's hands stopped the bleeding and slowly beginning to heal the wound. 'How is she?'

They lifted their gazes up to see Riku at the chamber's entrance. Worry and fear present in his crystalline peacock colored eyes, 'How is she?'

'We'll have to take her to the castle, so the medics can finish healing her there,' Donald answered wiping his brow.

'Let's not waste time,' Riku walked over to them and gently picked her up in his arms. 'Donald, are you alright?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'I just used a little too much magic.'

'I am glad,' he smiled at him and before he took off in the direction of the ship paused. 'Thanks, you two, for protecting the Princess.'

As they watched them leave, it dawned on Goofy, 'Donald, you don't think?'

'Goofy, now is not the time,' Donald looked up at him with a smile before he took off after them and met up with Sora, who was walking down the stairs.

'You coming, Goofy,' Sora asked as he saw his friend just standing there contemplating his thoughts.

'Yeah,' he snapped out of his stupor and raced up to join his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Disney/Anime worlds.

Chapter Two

First Kiss

'How are you feeling?'

Amaranth turned to look at her mother, who was sitting next to her, 'Better.'

'I am glad,' she smiled down at her as she softly stroke Amaranth's beautiful black strands of hair. 'You gave us a scare.'

'I am sorry,' Amaranth frowned.

'You should be, I had thought I almost lost you,' Amaranth sat up and her mother grabbed her in an embrace.

'Ow,' she grimaced as her mother held her tight.

'Sorry, I forgot that you might still be sore.'

'Oh,' Amaranth remembered when she had jumped in between Riku and Maleficent as she dashed forward ready to attack. The blade had slashed deep across her back bringing her unbearable pain but at the same time relief, because that meant that Riku was alright and that there was still a chance of defeating Maleficent.

'Oh,' her mother questioned as her amber hues filled with anger. 'You were almost killed and that all you have to say? On top of that it wasn't just a small wound that almost killed you but one that left a noticeable scar.'

'That bad?'

'Young Lady, I am about to lock you up and throw away the key. Maybe that way you won't pull anymore stupid stunts.'

'Mom, please calm down.'

'Calm down,' she was mad. 'I spent three days looking over you, worrying whether or not you would make it into the next day and you ask me to calm down.'

'I've been out for three days?' Amaranth jumped out of her bed. 'Have they left? I am I too late to show my gratitude for their bravery?'

'No,' Amaranth startled her with her sudden outburst.

'Where are they,' Amaranth quickly began to change out of her nightgown and into a dress.

'They are getting ready to leave.'

'What,' she hurried, 'where are they?'

'Your Father's study,' her mother got up.

'I hope I am not too late,' without warning she took off running.

'Amaranth,' she quickly followed her.

'What if they are already gone? What if I don't,' she shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

Arriving at her father's study, she paused before knocking. 'What if they meant to leave without saying good-bye? What if I was just another mission completed?'

'I thought you wanted to say good-bye?'

'I…' she turned towards her mother with an awkward smile.

'They want to stay longer and wait until you are better, but they also have families they need to return too,' her mother stated as she read her daughter's mind. 'So come on, let's not waste time.'

They knocked on the door and waited until the king opened it, 'Amaranth?'

'Father,' she smiled up at him and was taken by surprise as he grabbed her in his arms.

'You're okay?'

'Of course,' she looked behind him at their guest. 'If it wasn't for all their help I would be here.'

'Princess, it's good to see that you are well,' the short iconic king stated as he walked up towards her.

'Thank you, King Mickey, I am happy to see you here but where are Donald and Goofy? Have they already gone,' she looked behind him at the portal.

'No, they are somewhere around here. I am sure that they will be on their way shortly.'

Amaranth nodded and turned to look up at Sora and Riku. 'Princess,' Sora walked over to give her a light hug.

'Sora,' she beamed at the boy in front of her. 'Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, Riku, Donald and Goofy I wouldn't be here. In my eyes as well as everyone else's you are all more than heroes.'

'Hehehe,' Sora's face had gone red from such praise.

Amaranth grabbed him in a final hug to whisper, 'As a brave hero you have nothing to fear. I am sure that Kairi feels the same as you and will gladly accept your offer of being together.'

'That,' he pulled back with his face redder than before.

She just smiled as she looked at her friend, 'Take care, Sora.'

'You too, Princess,' he went to stand by the portal to wait for Riku.

'Princess,' once he spoke her name, she could feel her heart begin to race out of control.

'Riku,' she felt a soft blush grace her cheeks.

Everyone in the room watched their silent exchange not needing words to know how they felt about each other. 'Thank you.'

'I should-,' Riku didn't finish. Down the hall, they could hear the hasted steps of the last two heroes ready to join them.

'King Mickey, don't leave without us,' Donald cried.

'Gosh, you don't think that he would really leave without us, do ya?'

'Just hurry up,' Donald ordered as he rushed into the room glaring back at Goofy. 'This is-whoa!'

Amaranth fell forward landing on Riku, who had fallen back on to the floor. 'Sorry,' she quickly tried to get up off him.

'Goofy, no,' Donald said as he tried to remove himself off the princess when Goofy tripped over them.

'Oh,' the queen looked in horror.

Sora's hands flew up to cover his mouth, King Mickey smiled and shook his head in disappointment. As the king, Amaranth's father, looked at the display before him, he could feel the twitch above his upper lip begin to act up. 'Sorry,' Goofy quickly scrambled to his feet, pulling Donald up too.

Amaranth's face was beet red and as she felt the weight on her back lighten, she broke the kiss. In all her fifteen years, she never imagined her first kiss being with someone…. Oh, her face flushed a deeper red as she thought about how handsome Riku was with his pale white skin, silver hair and aqua colored eyes. 'Sorry.'

'You okay, Princess,' Goofy asked as she got up.

'Yes,' she mumbled.

'Sorry, Princess, we didn't see you there,' Donald told her.

'Its fine,' she wanted to die because not only was her first kiss with a handsome male, but it was also witnessed by her friends and family.

'Donald, Goofy, we should get going,' King Mickey announced trying to save the princess from all the attention.

'Right,' Goofy nodded and stepped forward to grab the princess in his arms. 'Bye, Princess, take care.'

'Bye, Goofy,' she hugged him back.

'Yeah, Princess, you take good care of yourself, you hear,' Donald had wrapped his arms around her waist when Goofy stepped back.

'I will,' she beamed at them. 'Thank you, you two.'

Donald and Goofy joined their king before all three walked through the portal. 'Guess it's our turn,' Sora said as he watched the three figures disappeared.

'Yeah,' Riku muttered as he looked down at the petit female beside him. 'I guess this is it.'

Amaranth's heart was pounding out of control. It would be the last time she would ever be able to see him and all she could do was nod her head and watch them leave. 'Amaranth,' her mother was at her side.

'Yes,' she watched at their bodies disappeared in the bright light that surrounded them.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' her father was closing the portal door and as it clasped shut, the first teardrop fell from her honey amber hues. It felt like her heart had broken, as if one of the pieces had been taken never to be returned.

'Belle,' her father called out to her mother in worry.

'It's alright,' Belle grabbed her daughter in a soft embrace as she reassured both of them. 'It will be alright.'

Amaranth held on to her tight as she buried her face in the nook between her neck and shoulders. 'Shh,' she patted Amaranth's back lightly as she tried to calm her down, 'don't cry.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late post, I hope that you guys enjoy. I didn't mean to make this chapter so long but I wanted to officially introduce the Princess and give her more of a background. Anyways, please be patient with me and I promise that our heroes will appear in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other the other Disney/Anime worlds.

Chapter Three

Cursed Once More

'Princess, Prince Robert is here to see you,' Lily, her maid, announced as the beautiful brunette slowly got up from her place on the ground.

Dusting herself off she sighed, 'Tell him that I will soon be in to meet him.'

'No need.'

Amaranth turned to see her suitor, 'Prince Robert, what a pleasure it is to see you here.'

'The pleasure is all mine,' he quickly joined her side, took her hand and kissed it.

She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Robert was the only courter who had still to understand the answer no. However, she had to hand it to him, he was persistent and her mother had taken a liking to him. 'So what brings you here?'

'I had but a sudden urge to see this garden's most beautiful rose.'

'You are too kind,' she could feel the twitch underneath her left eye begin to act up.

'Kindness is being able to grace your presence.'

'You'll make me blush,' in reality, she could feel herself begin to gag.

'You're so modest,' he gave her his one in a million smile, 'and that is what I love about you.'

Amaranth studied him and understood what all the females saw in him. Robert was handsome with his dark blue eyes, ruby red hair and sun touched skin. He was also tall and muscular so of course all the females drooled over him. However, if they ever spent more than five minutes with him his charm would disintegrate and they would see him for who he truly was a vile self-centered jerk. How her mother liked him she didn't know, all she knew was that his charm had ended a week after she met him. 'Amaranth?'

'Yes,' she snapped out of her thoughts.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' she forced a smile, 'why do you ask?'

'It just seemed that you weren't here.'

'Oh, I was just thinking.'

'About us,' Robert grabbed her hand happily.

_Oh, no,_ she thought in disappointment, _here we go again_. 'You and I would make a wonderful pair. With my charming good looks and your beauty, we would be unstoppable. Our children would also be something special.'

'Prince Robert let's not get ahead of ourselves,' she tried to stop him.

'How many times have I told you to call me Robert?'

'Sorry, it's just hard to stop calling you Prince.'

'When we are married I will make sure to rid you of that nasty habit.'

'Prince Robert, I have not agreed to marry you.'

'But you will and I will make you the happiest wife and woman,' he winked.

'Prince, what gives you the idea that I will accept you if I have refused you plenty of times before?'

'Because I know that my love for you will win you over.'

_Love, _she wanted to vomit at the thought because as far as she was concerned Robert had his own harem. So why would she want to be with a man that only enjoyed and loved the female body? What was worse about it was that she had also caught him looking at several of her maids. 'Love?'

'Love,' he nodded placing her hand on his chest. 'When I am near you my heart beats out of control, my thoughts are only and always about you and when I don't see you I go out of my minds wit. Therefore, I implore you to accept me.'

Pulling her hand back she offered a smile, 'You might love me, but I do not wish to give you any false expectations. I wish that you find someone else that will return your feelings.'

'I only wish for you,' he reached out for her, but she left to study a rose. 'Amaranth, may I ask you something?'

'If it is not marriage feel free to ask anything,' she picked a white rose with a smile gracing her lips.

'Are you in love with someone?'

'Excuse me,' she was taken by surprise. No one had ever questioned whether she was already in love.

'Are you in love with someone,' he repeated.

'I,' she looked down at the white rose, 'am not sure.'

'Have you ever been in love?'

Amaranth tried to make memory of her past encounters with other suitors and shook her head. 'I don't think so.'

'Than how do you know you don't love me?'

'Because I don't feel what you feel when you see me,' she bluntly answered.

'So I will have to wait until your mother decides your fate.'

Amaranth gulped knowing that unless she found someone within the next seven months her parents would. She only pried that her father would steer her mother away from Robert. 'We'll just have to wait and see.'

He was about to grab her when the alarm went off, 'What's going on?'

'The vault,' she answered as she grabbed her dress skirt and took off running.

'Amaranth it could be dangerous,' he chased after her.

'Humph,' she ignored him and continued.

'Amaranth.'

'Papa,' she halted and turned in the direction of his voice.

'Go to the study, your mother and Philippe are there.'

'But Papa-'

'Go,' he ordered cutting her off.

'Ugh, he never lets me do anything,' she fumed as she whirled around and marched off.

'He's just-'

'Humph, if he thinks that this is going to stop me he's wrong,' she bolted off ignoring Robert.

'Amaranth,' he started after her but she disappeared.

'Whoa!'

'Sorry,' Amaranth said as she quickly walked into her room.

'No, it's just that I didn't expect you too-' the door slammed shut in her face.

'Sorry, Lily,' she called as she walked over to her closet and began to undress. Soon after, she searched in the back and pulled out her training clothes.

'Miss,' Lily called out to her.

'I am fine,' she slipped into her male attire.

'Go and tell my mother not to worry,' she tied her hair into a bun and finished off with a cap, 'that I will be there soon.'

'Miss,' she heard her say as she walked over to the mirror to look at herself.

'Almost done,' she waved her hand over her eyes and they changed to a dark brown. Once she gave herself the okay, she vanished.

'Marcus, what are you doing here?'

'I went to the training grounds and heard all the commotion. I had to come see if my services were needed, Sir Ryan.'

'Good, man, but there is nothing that you can do here.'

'May I ask what happened?'

'It seems that something of great value was stolen.'

'Of value?'

'Yes, the king is very displeased.'

'Are you sure that there is nothing I can do? I mean, I can go out and scout for you?'

'No, we already sent out a few men. They should be back soon, so there is no need to worry. You should just go home, no training will be done today and all the guards will be on security duty.'

He watched the youthful lad's face crumble, 'Don't worry, Marcus, everything will be-'

'Oh, no.'

'Marcus,' dark brown hues were wide with horror.

'Get everyone out of-' before she finished it was too late, 'no.'

'Marcus, what's going on,' light was wrapping around all the guards and himself.

'They stole the crystal rose,' eyes widen more as the king began to transform. 'The spell has returned.'

'No,' the king roared as he began to transform into the beast he had once been.

'Papa,' he turned when he heard his daughter's voice but saw Marcus.

'Get out!'

Without hesitation, Amaranth took off running. 'Mama, Philippe,' she began to panic and as she flew by noticed that some of the staff had began to transform.

'Belle!'

The door to the study slammed open, 'What are you doing here?'

'No time,' she glared at the prince.

'I've never heard such insolence from a peasant,' he walked over to her and was about to hit her when she grabbed his wrist.

'Don't you dare.'

'I'll have you hung,' he spat in her face. 'No peasant treats me this way.'

'Who says that I am a peasant, Prince Robert,' she pulled her cap off and changed her eyes back.

'Princess?'

She ignored him and turned to her mother, 'Mother, the crystal rose has been stolen and the curse has returned.'

'You mean,' she stood up.

'He's the beast once again,' she answered. 'We need to get the crystal back.'

'How, if the crystal were still in this world I could send out knights to look for it. However, with the curse back it only means that the crystal is no longer in our world.'

'Than I will go,' she stepped up to the challenge.

'What?! That is out of the question, sending a woman to do a man's job,' Robert said with disgust.

'Go home,' she snapped and he began to dematerialize.

'Amaranth,' her mother looked at her with shock.

'He will be saver at home than here where father can tear him limb from limb.'

'That still-'

'Mama, we don't have time to waste. Give me permission to go and look for the crystal.'

'It's too dangerous,' Belle said looking at her with worry.

'I can do it and I am sure that if I ask King Mickey, he will help.'

'You will need the help of the key blade wielders.'

'Fine, I will go and look for them,' she agreed. 'You told me that they've helped us before, I don't see what would stop them this time.'

Belle sighed with resignation, 'You'll go without my permission, won't you?'

Amaranth nodded, 'I will do my best to return peace to our world.'

'Amaranth, you must understand that being who you are will make this journey even more dangerous for you.'

'I understand, I will go in disguise and allow only those that I deem trustworthy to seem who I really am.'

'Are you sure you want to do this,' she asked giving her daughter one last chance to back out.

'I am sure,' she nodded.

'Very well,' Belle agreed. 'You have one hour to get ready. I will send out word to King Mickey and ask him to inform the key blade wielders, Sora and Riku.'

'One hour,' she took mental note as she disappeared.

**********One Hour Later**********

'Mama, I am ready to go,' Amaranth announced as she returned.

'Oh, my dear,' Belle gasped.

Philippe had just woken up and looked at the female that called out to his mama, 'Who are you?'

'Philippe,' she beamed down at the cute little boy with blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. 'It's me, Amaranth.'

'You're not Sissy. She doesn't have green eyes or blonde hair,' he stated.

'Not Sissy,' she pouted, but then she snapped her fingers and with a wave of her hand returned to her normal hair and eye color.

'Sissy,' he walked over to her and reached up so that she could pick him up.

'Yeah,' she hugged him.

'Am?'

'Hmm,' she nudged his nose with hers.

'I don't think Mama likes your hair.'

She looked over his shoulder and saw the look of horror on her mother's face, 'I think you're right.'

'It's okay though cuz I like it,' he said as he ran his fingers through her short dark strands.

'I can't believe you would go so far,' she had gotten up to join them.

'It'll grow back,' she told her with a smile.

'Always going to the extreme,' her mother frowned. 'I am also guessing that from your attire earlier you've been sneaking around as a male so that you could be trained as one of the guards.'

Amaranth blushed, 'If I would have asked you and father to let me train in combat, you would have been against it. Plus, the knights wouldn't have taken me serious.'

'Locking you up would have been a good idea,' Belle sighed as she reminisced on the past.

'I just wanted to be able to protect myself.'

'Wasn't magic enough?'

'If it weren't for my abilities both in magic and combat, I don't think that I would be prepared for this journey.'

'Right, back to that,' she frowned even more. 'I've contacted King Mickey and he has agreed to help. Master Sid also sent me this for you.'

Amaranth took the picture out of her hand and stared at the two boys, one was a light burnet with blue eyes and a sun-kissed tan. The other boy had long white hair, blue green eyes and light complexion. 'The key blade wielders?'

'Yes, Sora and Riku,' she nodded. 'They have also been contacted and are ready for your arrival. Master Sid has put the coordinates of their world on the back, but said it would be easier if you just imagined yourself there,' she pointed at the background of the picture.

'What's it called?'

'Destiny's Island,' Belle told her with a smile. 'You've been there before, but it was a long time ago.'

'Before I lost my memory?'

'Yes, you went there for a visit.'

'Oh,' she looked at the picture once more and made a mental picture of Destiny's Island. 'I should get going.'

'No,' Philippe grabbed on to her.

'I have to go, Philippe.'

'But I don't want you too,' he cried.

'I have too, so that Papa can get better.'

'Papa's sick?'

'Not in the he's going to die, but in the he just needs help to get better,' she explained as she hugged him tightly.

'Can I come too?'

'I wish you could, but who's going to stay and watch Mama?'

Philippe turned to look at Belle and slowly after considering that his mother would be all alone with his father that was sick reluctantly said, 'I'll stay with Mama.'

'Good boy,' she kissed his cheek. 'I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'We'll be waiting for you,' Belle grabbed her in a hug and as she pulled back grabbed Philippe.

'Okay,' she smiled and stepped back getting ready to leave.

'You might want to change your hair and eyes back,' Belle warned her.

'Oh, right,' she smiled and quickly did as told. 'Thanks.'

'Amaranth, we'll all be waiting,' Belle told her as Philippe nodded.

Her eyes shimmered with tears that she refused to shed, 'I'll be back before you know it, so be good and take care.'

'Bye, Sissy,' Philippe began to cry out as she began to slowly waver out of view.

'Good-bye,' her haunting words echoed.

'Mama?'

'We have to trust her,' Belle said softly.

'I trust her,' Philippe said wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the other Anime/Disney worlds in this story.

Chapter Four

Two Hearts One Soul

'Master Sid said that she would be here,' Sora said as he paced the small island.

'Sora, you have to be patient,' Kairi said getting up to stop him.

'I am sure she had other things to take care of,' Riku stared off into the distance.

'Ha, I bet you're nervous because you'll finally get to see her after such a long time.'

'I thought he was nervous about the chance to travel through the worlds again.'

'It's not that,' Sora shook his head. 'Riku is in love with the Princess and right now he's jumping with joy.'

'He looks more annoyed to me,' Kairi pointed out as she stared at his aggravated face.

'Don't let that fool you,' Sora smirked.

'I haven't seen the Princess in a long time, so how can you possible think that I could still have feelings for her?'

'Uh, the fact that you haven't had a girlfriend in like ever,' Sora pointed out.

'Unless-'

'Don't even think about it,' Riku glared at Kairi. 'I just haven't found the ideal partner that's all.'

'Right,' Sora rolled his eyes and gave Kairi a sly grin.

'Maybe Riku's right and he just hasn't found the right girl yet,' she offered, 'and maybe this adventure is what he needs to find that special someone.'

'I knew I liked you more than Sora,' he grabbed her in a bear hug. 'You're the only one that understands me.'

'Oh, no,' Amaranth had appeared in the right world, only not in the right place.

'Ah,' she screamed as she plunged downward.

'What's going on,' the three down below looked up.

'I am going to die,' she reprimanded herself. 'Now, Mama is going to kill me. No wait I'll already be dead so she can't do anything, I am safe…ahh!'

'You okay?'

'Huh,' she opened her eyes. 'I am not dead?'

'No,' the male holding her said with a smile on his lips that reached his eyes.

'I am not dead,' she jumped out of his arms and reassured herself with a smile. 'Thank you.'

Everyone was shocked when she hugged and kissed Sora on the cheek. 'I am not dead,' she cheered happily.

'Excuse me,' she turned when she heard the soothing deep voice of a male behind her. 'Are you the Princess?'

'Amaranth,' she corrected with a nod as they studied her. 'I am here to see Sora and Riku.'

She pulled out the picture from her pocket, studied it and then studied the males standing before her. They matched the picture however they weren't the little kids she had thought they were. In fact, they looked about her age, 'You must be them.'

Sora and Riku were flabbergasted with the female that stood before them. They tried to place her with the memory of the timid and beautiful little princess of the past, but couldn't. The young woman before them was breathtaking with her green eyes, blond hair and curvaceous body with perfect assets that left their princess in the dust. 'Are you sure your Amaranth?'

'Huh?'

Sora grabbed her cheeks, 'The Princess I remember had golden eyes and dark hair.'

'I am under disguise,' she managed as he pulled too hard.

'Sora,' Riku scowled when he saw her pained expression.

'Sorry,' he blushed as he laughed nervously with his hands behind his head. 'It's just you're so different.'

'It's okay,' she rubbed her cheeks.

'Can I ask you one more question before we leave?'

'Sure,' she said with a smile.

'Why don't you remember us,' he walked over to join Kairi and Riku.

'When I was seventeen I experimented with some magic and lost ten years of my memory. Afterwards, I was sent to meet King Mickey and Master Sid in hopes that they could somehow reverse the effects, but as of yet no luck.'

Their mouths were hanging open in shock. 'Oh, don't worry my magic has gotten better under Master Sid, King Mickey and Sir Donald's close care.'

'That's not the problem,' Sora and Kairi snuck a glance at Riku, who was closely studying the young woman.

Amaranth could feel oceanic hues staring holes through her and she shuffled uncomfortably wondering if there was something on her face. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Prove to us that you are who you claim to be.'

Amaranth nodded, she cast the spell that returned her eyes to their regular golden amber and hair a deep brown that almost looked black. 'Anyone can do that if they've studied magic.'

'She looks more like the Princess now,' Sora protested.

'I know,' the light bulb in her head went off. 'My Mother told me that the scar on my back happened when Sora and you saved me from Maleficent.'

'You can't see much of it, but believe me it's all there,' she had turned around and pulled the fabric covering her right shoulder blade down.

Riku stared at the faint scar that began on her right shoulder blade and ran diagonally getting lost underneath her black silk shirt. Kairi grabbed his hand to stop him from doing anything stupid as Amaranth turned back around with her disguise back in place. 'If there is nothing more to say or inquire, shall we go?'

'Yeah,' the boys nodded and Kairi grabbed Riku in an embrace.

'Good luck, Riku,' she beamed up at him.

'Thanks,' he looked down at her with a bit of disappointment.

'Don't worry, she might not remember but that doesn't mean that she's changed. You can still love this Princess too,' she whispered.

'What is this one doesn't…'

'Don't,' Kairi hugged him once more before turning to look at Sora.

Riku turned away to give them privacy, 'What are you doing?'

'Oh, I,' Amaranth clung onto the tree she was climbing, 'thought that you guys need a moment and spotted the star fruit.'

Riku watched as she began to move again, 'Almost have it.'

'Ha,' she reached out with both hands to grab a star fruit in each. 'Oh, no!'

'You seem to like falling a lot,' Riku looked down at her.

'Eh,' she blushed a bright red as he held her in his arms. 'I heard a lot of things about the star fruit and wanted to try it.'

He put her down and she smiled. 'Here,' she handed him one of the fruits, 'take it as thank you for helping me.'

'Hey, what are you guys doing?'

'Riku saved me and I gave him one of my star fruits,' she answered and looked down at the other fruit in her hand. 'Here, it wouldn't be fair if I only gave it to one of my saviors.'

'Thanks,' Sora took it and quickly broke it in half to share with Kairi.

Amaranth pouted because she was left empty handed, 'Here.'

'Huh,' she looked at the half of the star fruit before her and then at Riku.

'If you don't want it, I understand,' he began to pull it away.

'No,' she grabbed it, 'thank you.'

Riku watched as she ate the star fruit and smiled, with each bite her face transformed as the different flavors exploded in her mouth. 'Aren't you going to eat yours,' she asked as she looked up at him after feeling eyes on her.

'Right,' he began to eat his piece when Sora decided to point out a key fact about the star fruit.

'Amaranth, did you know that the Paopu Fruit if consumed by two individuals is said to intertwine their destinies no matter what.'

'Riku,' she panicked as he began to choke on his last bite. 'You okay?'

'Yeah,' he nodded and glared at Sora. 'We should just go.'

Amaranth agreed and wondered what had made him so mad. 'Bye, Sora,' Kairi kissed him on the cheek and watched as he stepped back to join Amaranth and Riku. 'Bye Riku. Bye Princess.'

'Bye,' Riku felt Amaranth's small hand grab his.

'Don't worry, I'll bring them back save and sound,' Amaranth stated as they slowly began to fade away.

As soon as they arrived at Mickey's Castle Amaranth collapsed. 'Hey are you alright?'

'Yes,' she reached into one of the many pockets of her capri pants and pulled out an ether. 'I am just not used to using so much magic at once.'

'Guys,' Sora looked down at them with worry. 'We have a bigger problem.'

'Manx Fairies,' Amaranth mumbled as the fairies let loose on the castle residents.

'What,' Riku looked down at her but didn't finish when Sora grabbed his arm.

'Help, someone,' Daisy screamed as a dark male fairy chased her.

'Lady Daisy,' she was about to take off when Riku stopped her.

'Sora let's go.'

Amaranth watched as they headed down to the courtyard and fought to save and protect Lady Daisy. However, just as she was about to disobey Riku's gesture of her staying behind she saw movement in the far off corner of the courtyard. Without hesitation, she took off in the shadows direction. 'Stop,' she called out, as she got closer.

Nearing a clearing in the dense forest the figure finally stopped, 'Who are you? What are you doing here?'

'I came to barrow something,' the figure said as Amaranth's eyes neared as she heard the voice.

'Whatever it is return it,' she demanded.

'Why should I do that,' the female mocked and Amaranth slowly began to panic.

'Who are you?'

'You should know who I am and know that I won't give it back,' she pulled her cap off and tassels of thick dark hair cascaded down her back.

'I'll return it when I am done,' the woman turned to look at her.

Amaranth froze in fear at what she saw, 'You…'

'Yes,' she smiled as she walked towards her, eyes blazing with mischief. 'As for the crystal, don't worry I just need it for a bit to get what was stolen from me. I'll give it back, maybe.'

'Amaranth,' she heard the voices of her friends calling.

'Guess that's my queue to go,' she turned and began to leave.

'Stop,' Amaranth found her voice.

'Sorry, but I have to go Princess.' She made to leave again but this time was stopped by a firewall.

'I can't let you leave with the crystal,' Amaranth got ready to fight.

'Our time will come,' the woman glared at her and before she could react, Amaranth was hit with a petrifaction spell. 'Until we meet again, Princess.'

'Amaranth,' the voices were getting closer.

'Amaranth,' Donald and Goofy came into view, followed by Sora and Riku.

'Are you okay,' Donald asked.

'Princess,' Goofy was standing before her trying to get her attention.

'What's going on,' Riku made his way towards her.

'Oh, no, we have to get her back to the castle,' Donald recognized the symptoms of petrifaction.

'What is it Donald?'

'We only have a few minutes before the spell takes permanent effect,' Donald informed them.

Riku quickly picked her up into his arms and took off in the direction of the castle. 'You have to take her to Master Sid. He'll know what to do.'

'You just love causing trouble, don't you,' Riku looked down at her and could see the tears forming.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Disney/Anime worlds.

Chapter Five

Mickey's Castle

'How are you feeling,' Queen Minnie asked as Amaranth began to stir.

'Fine, thank you,' she muttered feeling like her body still weighted a ton.

'You shouldn't get up so fast,' Minnie told her.

'I am alright,' she forced a smiled and looked at the room around her. 'Where is everybody?'

'They are having a conference with Mickey and Master Sid.'

'Oh,' she muttered, 'than I should go and join them.'

'Are you sure you don't want to rest?'

'I am sure,' she got up and stopped. 'Queen Minnie?'

'Yes?'

'The thief took it didn't she?'

Minnie looked up at her and grimaced, 'The thief took the crystal star.'

'I see,' Amaranth clutched her hands. 'Could you take me to the conference room?'

'Certainly, follow me,' Minnie said with one last smile.

'This is preposterous! How could that worthless thief get on to the castle grounds and into the chamber,' Master Sid asked furiously.

Amaranth slipped in not wanting to interrupt and hid in the shadows. 'I am not sure,' Mickey answered.

'Can we even make out a face on the magic orbs?'

'No, the thief managed to dodge all the recoding orbs. All we managed to catch was a glimpse of their back and by the look of it, the thief is a female.'

The image in the orb popped up on the table. Amaranth cringed at the fact that she knew who the person was and how she managed to sneak in. 'Amaranth,' Sid snapped when he spotted her.

'Master,' she knew the question he was going to ask and she had rather not answer.

'You confronted the thief, did you get a good look at her,' Riku watched her and noted the green color that crept into her face.

'Um,' Amaranth didn't know how it was possible for the thief to exist and maybe what she saw was a figment of her imagination.

'Amaranth,' Sid snapped and she regained her composure.

'No, Sir,' she lied. Amaranth decided that she wanted to make sure of what she saw, 'It was too dark and I couldn't make out her face.'

Sid studied her, but remained quiet. He knew his student and just by looking at her, he could tell that something wasn't right. 'Amaranth?'

'Sir,' she looked at him with sad eyes trying to deduce what she should say and do next.

'What are you not telling us?'

'Nothing, Sir,' she could feel her heart beating out of control.

'Master Sid, if Amaranth said she couldn't tell who it was, don't you think that you should believe her,' Mickey voiced.

'Humph, I know my student and I know when one is not telling the truth.'

Amaranth swallowed but didn't move or protest. _I am sorry, _she thought, _how am I sure of what I saw? How can I be certain that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me?_

'Well the case is that we don't know who this person is or what they are after,' Mickey stated.

'How many crystals have been stolen?

'Six, that we are aware of,' Mickey answered.

'The royal crystals,' she timidly asked as she felt like vomiting.

'Yes,' they looked at her and it snapped. 'She's stealing all the most powerful crystals so that means that she might be after more to cast a complete rebirth.'

'No, that would mean that she is after the six remaining crystals.'

'But is that possible,' Donald intersected.

'With all the crystals gathered and powerful mage it is.'

'Maleficent is gone, there are no more mages with those capabilities. Well there is one exception and she of course is on our side,' Mickey looked at Amaranth.

'I am not that strong,' she wanted to die because if it were true than that would mean that the thief could accomplish her goal.

'Amaranth?'

'Yes,' she looked up at them.

'Is there something that you are not telling us?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'We should just get back to talking about the mission.'

'Right, as we were saying,' Sid paused and looked at her one last time before continuing. 'If the thief wants to try a complete rebirth than that would mean that they would need the six remaining crystals. They are the wings of Sora, the princess kiss of Tiana, the moon crystal of Serena, the locket of Tutu, the feather of Sakura and the pearl of Luchia.'

'Amaranth can you travel to all those places,' Sora asked.

'Yeah, I've been to them only once but not as a guest to any of them well except to Louisiana, where Tiana lives.'

'Why there,' Sora couldn't help his curiosity.

'Tiana and her husband wish to unite their kingdom with that of Amaranth's,' Mickey answered for her.

'So they plan to marry Amaranth off to their son,' Sora knew that was the wrong question to ask.

'Yes, just as the other kingdoms wish to do but Amaranth has refused,' Sid looked at her with disappointment and she blushed bright red.

'But not for long,' Donald threw in to Amaranth's own disappointment.

'Yeah,' Goofy concurred, 'she has until her twenty-first birthday to decide for herself. If she doesn't find someone then her parents will pick for her.'

'Won't you be twenty-one soon,' Sora turned to her.

'Yes, in seven months,' she answered.

'Seven months,' Riku mumbled to himself.

'This conversation is not about Amaranth and her future marriage,' Sid stated. 'You need to get focused on your mission: get the stolen crystals back, prevent the thief from stealing the others and lock the crystal powers within their worlds so that they may never be stolen again.'

'Lock the crystal powers?'

'Amaranth, you will infuse the crystal powers into their worlds so that they will maintain the balance because if they are gone for too long their world will start to collapse.'

'How much time are we looking at,' Amaranth asked.

'Less than a year,' Sid responded. 'Therefore, find the crystals that have been stolen and bring them back.'

'Right,' they all nodded their heads.

'Princess,' Sora turned to her, 'you have nothing to worry about because Riku and I will be there to protect you, right Riku?'

'Right,' he agreed and she smiled up at him.

'Alright, time to get going,' she tried to brighten up a bit because no matter what she was going to put a stop to the crystal thief and restore/keep the balance of the worlds. 'We're off to see Princess Tiana.'

'Good and to help you on your journey, Donald and I will lend you our powers to teleport.'

'Thank you,' she looked up at them with relief, because casting the teleportation spell one more time that day would completely drain her.

'Amaranth, you can do this, never doubt your abilities,' he told her as he rested his hand on her shoulder and she felt the surge of power. 'Also remember to trust your companions.'

'I will.'

'Princess,' Donald walked up to her and placed his wing on her other shoulder, 'do your best and never doubt your friends.'

It was as if she had reached some ultimate high with their powers circulating through her, 'Thank you.'

'Well, everyone take care and if you need anything don't forget to stop by,' Mickey told them.

'Gosh, didn't really get to see ya too long,' Goofy pouted, 'but I understand the circumstances so take care.'

They nodded and Sora took her hand, 'Don't worry, we'll get the crystals back and stop the thief.'

Riku took her other hand, 'We'll be back before you know it.'

Minnie looked at them and smiled, 'Good luck.'

'Thank you,' Amaranth smiled at Minnie and began to teleport them to Tiana's world. Seeing their bright smiles and hope, Amaranth knew that she would do anything to protect the kingdoms even if it cost her life.

'They're going to be fine,' Mickey said as they completely disappeared.

'Right, the keyblade Masters and a Princess of unforeseen forces are going to take down that thief and prevent her from doing anything stupid,' Sid stated.

'Gosh, I wish we could have gone and helped,' Goofy mumbled.

'You are needed here,' Sid told him, 'there are still many fairies running loose to let you go.'

'Sir.'

'Right, Donald and Mickey we should get going,' Sid headed for the door.

'Master,' they followed him.

'Where are they going, Goofy,' Minnie asked.

'Our world is the oldest in all creation, so Master Sid fears that our time might be shorter than the others.'

'Oh, dear,' Minnie placed her hands over her mouth.

'Do not fret. They are going to infuse some of their magic into the world and try to maintain the balance a little longer.' Minnie nodded and before Goofy took off, he paused. 'Queen Minnie, be careful when roaming the castle alone. If anything happens, call for me and I will come.'

'I will,' she said as she watched him leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Anime/Disney worlds.

Okay guys, I'll be honest with you this by far isn't one of my favorite chapters but please try to enjoy it. I promise that I will make it up to you in the next few. Hope to see ya next time ^_^ until then!

Chapter Six

Swing to the Music

They arrived at New Orleans and they were instantly overcome by the music and smell. Sora released Amaranth's hand and rushed to the edge of the roof so that he could look at the people down below, 'It's so lively and bright.'

She joined him, 'New Orleans is a city of timeless jazz music and delicious cuisine.'

'Food,' Sora began to salivate and on cue, his stomach began to growl.

'I am guessing that some ones hungry,' she teased.

Sora's face went bright red as his stomach growled again only louder, 'I guess I am.'

'Come on, I know a great place,' she giggled as she made her way to the fire escape.

'So where are we going,' Sora asked as he continued to looked around.

'Tiana's Palace is a restaurant run by Prince Naveen and Tiana. The gumbo there is amazing it's from a recipe passed on to Tiana by her father.'

'You know a lot about them,' Riku finally spoke.

'Yeah,' she nodded, 'every since I was little my parents have sent me out to the royal kingdoms. However, I always seem to find myself here when I have free time.'

'I can see why,' Sora was looking into one of the clubs and watched in amazement as the men swung around their partners.

'They also have live music at the restaurant, so you can see more dancing there,' she grabbed his hand and pulled him alongside her.

Within minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and even from outside they could hear the music and people having a good time. 'Hello and welcome to Tiana's Palace,' they were greeted by a handsome man.

'Prince Naveen,' Amaranth beamed up at him.

'Hmm, why does that voice sound so familiar,' he studied her closely before he left the podium and grabbed her in a bear hug. 'Little Amaranth it's so good to see you. You look so different I almost didn't recognize you.'

'I am trying something new,' she told him.

'Tiana's going to be so happy to see you,' Naveen led her and the guys to a table near the center of the room so that they could get the full effect. 'Ya'll take a seat, look over the menu and I'll go and get Tiana.'

'Thanks,' she watched him leave and slowly turned back to Riku and Sora. 'What do you guys think?'

'So different,' Sora was looking around in awe.

'I know that's why I love it here,' she turned to Riku, who was looking over the menu. 'Do you see anything you like?'

'I am going to try the gumbo,' he said closing the menu.

'Good-'

'Sweet Pea,' Amaranth turned to see Tiana rushing towards her.

'Tiana,' she got up and they both hugged.

'Sweet Pea, what are you going here?'

'I came to visit and ask you something important,' Amaranth answered.

'Oh, Aamir is going to be so happy,' Tiana beamed, thinking that what she wanted to tell her was that she had accepted his proposal. 'Why don't you and your guest come over tomorrow morning so that we can talk in private?'

'Okay, but let me introduce you to my friends Riku and Sora.'

'Nice to meet you, boys,' Tiana smiled down at them.

'Pleasure is ours,' Riku answered with a smile in return.

Tiana blushed and turned back to her, 'Your friends sure are handsome.'

'Hmm,' Amaranth turned towards them and smiled.

'Sweet Pea,' Tiana gave her a sly grin, 'you think you can do me a favor?'

'Anything.'

'My lead singer is running late and I was wondering if you could sing a couple songs before he arrives.'

'I,' she blushed bright red, 'usually only sing with Aamir.'

'Please,' she begged.

'But…'

'Don't be shy Sweet Pea, just go up there and show them what you got,' Tiana began to push her towards the stage. 'You boys are in for a treat.'

'She can sing,' Sora asked.

'We'll find out,' Riku watched them go.

'Tiana, I am not even dressed properly,' she tried to make up an excuse.

'Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear. What matters is what you have in here,' she touched her heart.

'I don't know if I can do this,' she muttered.

'Hush,' Tiana ordered as she walked on stage and grabbed the microphone. 'Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a treat for you. Coming from far away is Lady Amaranth.'

Amaranth could feel her face flare up at the introduction, 'Come on up here.'

The room was filled with the sound of applause as she walked up on the stage. _This is so embarrassing, _she thought as she turned to look at the crowd with a smile. 'Now, what ya gonna sing for these lovely folks?'

'How about, 'It don't mean a thing' by Ella Fitzgerald.'

'Boys,' the band began to play.

One deep breath to calm her nerves and without fail began to sing, "It don't mean a thing if you ain't got that swing. Doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah. It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing. Doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah."

'Wow, who would have thought that such a soft spoken person could have such an amazing voice,' Sora mumbled.

Riku watched charmed by her presence on stage. 'Powerhouse of a voice,' someone else vocalized.

'Beautiful,' a male voice said.

'Seems like the crowd is taking well to her,' he grumbled.

The song ended and the crowd clapped, 'What's next my Lady?'

'Um,' she looked over at the pianist, 'how about we take it slow and do 'Love is Fair' by Carmen McRae.'

'You got it Sweetheart.'

'Riku,' Sora could see the annoyance on his face.

'What,' he snapped.

'I know how you are feeling, being in love with such a beautiful woman is troublesome sometimes,' he smiled meekly.

'Who says I am in love with her?'

'No one has to say it, all they have to do is look at you and know it,' Sora pointed out.

'Please, she's just trouble waiting to happen.'

'Here ya boys are,' Tiana returned to deliver their orders.

'Thanks,' they answered as they looked down at the gumbo before them.

'Ya'll are welcome,' she watched they take their first bite.

'This is really good,' Sora announced as he continued to eat non-stop.

'I am glad you like it Sweetie,' she turn to Riku. 'How about you Handsome, what do you think?'

'Delicious, Amaranth had a point when she said the food was amazing.'

'Sweet Pea is so sweet,' Tiana looked up at her on stage. 'She's going to make Aamir happy when she tells him yes.'

Before Riku could say anything, she excused herself and headed back to the kitchen. Amaranth sang one more song before she returned to their table. 'As usual you were wonderful,' Naveen told her as he placed a bowl of gumbo before her.

'Thank you,' she muttered with a blush.

'You really are talented all around,' Sora praised her.

'Being my parents daughter means that there are some things that I am forced to learn whether I want to or not. Others I was determined to learn and nothing stopped me.'

'Even if that determination led to her sneaking around,' he ruffled her hair.

'If I didn't than I would have never been able to enjoy Tiana's home cooking whenever I wanted too or sing along with Aamir.'

'That's right,' he laughed and after telling her to enjoy her meal left.

'We should get the check,' Riku said after she finished.

'Yeah,' Sora yawned.

Amaranth giggled and nodded they asked for the check but it was already taken care of. 'Lucky,' Sora cheered as they left the restaurant. 'Now we just need to find a place to spend the night.'

'I got that covered,' she smiled taking the lead.

'So soft,' Sora rolled around on the soft bed. 'I think I could sleep forever.'

'Don't even think about it, we have to get up early tomorrow,' Riku stated.

'I won't sleep in, but I bet it's not me that you want to be sharing a room with,' Sora wiggled his eyebrows.

'You're really starting to become a pain,' Riku flung a pillow at him.

'That's not….' he stopped. 'Did you hear that?'

Riku walked over to the door and listened closely. 'Ms. Amaranth is there a problem with the room?'

'Oh, no,' he could barely hear her soft-spoken voice. 'I am just stepping out for a moment.'

'What's going on,' Sora asked.

'She's taking a stroll,' the muscle in Riku's right cheek began to twitch.

'Do you want me to go after her?'

'No, I'll go.'

'Are you sure,' Sora pretended to get up but he knew that one way or another Riku would go after her.

'We'll be back soon,' he took off before he completely lost the ability to catch up with Amaranth.

Amaranth looked up at the club with a smile and knew that in a few minutes Aamir would be performing on stage. Sure, he had the opportunity to sing at his parent's establishment, but he wanted a place of his own. To be recognized for his own talents and not his parents, so that was why for the past two years he's been singing on the Swings stage. Of course, she was his number one fan and whenever she got the chance, she would come and watch his performances.

'What can I get ya, Sweetheart,' she had taken a seat at the bar.

'A coke is fine,' she told him with a smile.

'Coming up,' he went to get her drink.

Just as he returned with the drink, Aamir took the stage, 'Aamir.'

'He's one of the best we got.'

'I know,' he began to sing and the crowd hit the dance floor.

'Do you care to dance?'

Amaranth looked up at the handsome young man with a smile, 'I would love too, but I am horrible at swing.'

'Another song then,' he left with the promise of returning.

'That must have been a letdown,' Amaranth turned to the beautiful red head seating beside her.

'I am sure he'll be fine.'

'Guys like him, I don't think he'll give up,' she told her.

'Some other gal will come walking in and he'll forget about me.'

'Ah, so it's the next one that we are waiting for,' she smirked.

'No, I am just here to see and support a friend,' Amaranth turned back to Aamir.

'That boy sure has talent. I am sure that his parents are proud.'

'Very,' Amaranth stated.

'He'll make it that one.'

'I sure hope so and I know that he won't stop until he gets what he wants,' she turned back to the woman, who was now studying her.

'Do I know you?'

'Huh?'

'I feel like I've seen ya before.'

'We most have crossed paths on the street somewhere at one point in time.'

'Nah,' she shook her head, 'where you by any chance over at Tiana's Palace tonight?'

'Yes, I was there with a couple of friends,' the woman was studying her closer.

'Now I know,' she cried out happily. 'You're the young lady that was up on stage tonight.'

'Oh, you were there for that,' she blushed.

'Yes, you were wonderful. My friend wanted to talk to you, but you left not long after.'

'I,' she didn't know what to say.

'He said that it was love at first note, so you have to come with me to see him. He'll be so thrilled to meet you.'

'Sorry, but she can't go anywhere with you,' Riku announced as he joined her side.

The woman looked up at Riku and she blushed as the handsome young man starred down at her. 'May I ask who you are?'

'You may ask, but we have to leave,' he grabbed Amaranth's arm and dragged her out of the club.

'Riku,' they had left the club.

'What,' he snapped.

'Why are you so mad and what are you doing here?'

'Do you know how dangerous it is to be out alone this late?'

'You have nothing to worry about, I've been here multiple times and know the area and people very well.'

From his face, she could tell he didn't like her explanation, 'Still tomorrow is going to be a long day.'

'Riku,' he was pulling her away from the club at a rapid pace.

They walked in silence, both mad at each other for their own reasons. Once they arrived at their rooms, Riku waited for her to open her door and go inside. 'No more late night escapades,' he warned and she slammed the door shut in his face.

'I am not a child,' she fumed, 'and it's not as if I can't take care of myself.'

'How'd it go,' Sora asked when Riku entered.

'She's so gullible,' he angrily stated as he remembered her at the club.

'Not so well,' Sora muttered to himself.

'Let's just get some sleep,' Riku suggested as he lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling before turning away and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds

Chapter Seven

'Ribbit'

Sora followed silently after Riku and Amaranth. Whatever happened last night wasn't pretty, because under no circumstances did they look or talk to each other. 'So do you think they'll know where the crystal is?'

'Maybe,' she answered as they walked up the porch steps of a nice and cozy looking home.

'If they had it do you think they would be willing to part with it?'

'Tiana and Naveen will do what is best for their people and this world,' she knocked and they waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and Riku cringed when he saw the young man standing in the doorway, 'Can I help you?'

'Aamir,' she looked up at the young man with a huge smile.

'Do I know you,' he studied her.

'I would hope so,' she said. 'I mean I spent most of last summer here studying with Mama Odie and singing along side you.'

'Amaranth,' he looked puzzled as she recited everything that the princess had done, but looked nothing like her.

'The one and only.'

'Are you serious?'

'Serious as a frog likes to eat flies,' she answered and unexpectedly he took her up in his arms and hugged her.

'I can't believe it's you,' he cried out happily.

'Believe it, Buddy,' she teased and before she knew it Riku was standing by her side and pulling her away.

'Who's this,' Aamir asked.

'A friend,' she answered puzzled, 'his name is Riku and this is Sora. They are traveling with me, in hopes of saving our kingdoms.'

'Not your boyfriend,' he continued to study Riku.

'Nope,' she answered bluntly and Sora was about to burst out in laughter.

'I see,' Aamir smiled and showed them inside.

'Sweet Pea,' Tiana cried out when she saw her.

'Hello,' she smiled.

'Please take a seat,' they had been led into a nicely furnished living room.

'Thank you,' Amaranth took a seat at the end of the couch with Aamir next to her, Sora at his other side and Riku in one of the armchairs.

'So, Sweet Pea, what can I help you with,' Tiana quickly got down to business.

'Tiana we are wondering if you knew the whereabouts of the Princess Kiss?'

'Princess Kiss,' both mother and son looked at each other puzzled.

'It is what helps maintain the balance of the world in which you live in.'

'If it helps keep the balance, why do you want it?'

'Because someone is stealing them,' she answered.

'Why,' Aamir continued.

'We believe that they are trying to release an evil that has been dormant for years and the crystals will supply them with the power necessary.'

'What will happen if they take the crystal from our world?'

'It will slowly start to crumble,' Amaranth answered as she remembered that her world was in grave danger too.

'What will you do with it,' Aamir asked.

'I will return the energy within the crystal too the earth,' she answered. 'It will destroy the crystal, but allow for balance and order to remain. So if you know where the crystal is will you please tell us?'

Tiana saw the worry on Amaranth's face and hated what she was about to say, 'I know the crystal that you are talking about, but I've only seen it once before and that was a long ago.'

'Where,' Sora asked.

'At Mama Odie's the day of my wedding,' she answered.

'Do you think that she might have it,' Riku inquired.

Tiana looked over at him and shook her head, 'I am sorry, I don't know.'

'I see, then we'll have to go and see Mama Odie and ask her ourselves,' he got up.

'Are you leaving so soon,' Aamir asked as he watched Amaranth get up.

'I am sorry, but we need to find the crystal fast,' she smiled meekly down at him.

'Well, why don't I accompany you to Mama Odie's,' he offered.

'It could be dangerous,' she warned.

'I've been through the swamp plenty of times,' he reminded her.

'Right,' she nodded and they took off after saying good-bye to Tiana.

Amaranth and Aamir aggravated Riku by the way they talked with each other, it was as if two lovers reconnecting after a span of time. 'Here we go,' they exited the city and entered a vast woodland area.

'Don't stay too far away,' Amir warned.

'It's hotter in here,' Sora groaned as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

They hadn't entered that far into the woods when they encountered their first monsters. 'Those weren't here before,' Aamir stated.

'Stay back,' Amaranth told him.

'What are you,' before he could finish they took off and began to attack the monsters.

'Hey,' Riku said after they finished, 'are you coming or just going to stand there?'

'Sorry,' Aamir shook his head their fighting abilities stunned him. It was if as he were looking at a dance of precision and impeccable coordination.

'Aamir,' Amaranth walked over to him and took his arm, 'don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you.'

'You were amazing,' he told her.

'Thanks,' she blushed, 'but don't praise us just yet. We don't know how many more monsters are up ahead.'

'Right,' he agreed and they continued forward.

After walking for what seemed like ages and battling many monsters, they arrived at a swamp were a huge oak tree grew. 'She lives up there,' Sora asked looking up at the boat cradled into its thick branches.

'Yup,' Amaranth nodded.

'How are we going to get over there,' Riku asked after looking around for a boat.

'Oh, I got this,' Amaranth said and materialized a book bag that she began to search through and pulled out two orbs.

'What are those,' Aamir asked.

'Our boats,' she threw the orbs into the swamp.

After a small spell, the orbs popped up and shattered forming two small rowboats. 'I sometimes forget what your magic can do,' Aamir said pulling one of the boats closer and helping her get in.

'Nothing special really,' she watched as they all settled into their boats. Aamir and she shared one, while Sora and Riku shared the other.

Sora could see Riku's twitch acting up, he was about to burst either in anger or jealousy. 'So what is Mama Odie like,' he asked.

'Mama Odie is a voodoo priestess with high energy and a warm heart,' Amaranth answered.

'She was my Father and Mother's Fairy Godmother,' Aamir added, 'oh, and she was also the priestess at their wedding ceremony.'

'Wow, she seems to be versatile and charming.'

'Just wait till you meet her,' Amaranth grinned.

Aamir studied Amaranth and noticed that she had changed, not just the visible features like her eyes and hair. It was as if something else was lingering underneath the surface and it sent ripples throughout her every once and a while sadness, pain, agony, darkness or some other emotion that involved tragedy. 'Mama Odie,' Amaranth called after they docked and got out of the boats.

'Mama Odie,' Aamir chimed in and all of a sudden, they heard a commotion.

'What was that,' Sora asked as he saw smoke coming from the ship window.

'Let's go see,' Amaranth took off with Riku right behind her. 'Mama Odie.'

'Here,' Riku pushed the door open for her and hacking up a lung in the center of the room stood Mama Odie.

'Are you alright,' she ran over to her and patted her back.

'Oh, Child, it's nothing,' she looked up at her and smiled. 'Do I know you?'

'Mama Odie it's me, Amaranth.'

'Oh, Sweet Child it seems like I am losing my mind.'

'Huh?'

'I swear, I saw you moments ago only you looked like yourself,' she answered.

Amaranth's face went pale, 'Mama Odie that is impossible, Amaranth has been with us the entire time.'

'Why, if it isn't Aamir,' she looked over at him and adjusted her glasses. 'Oh, it seems that ya'll have brought guest with you.'

'Yeah, this is Sora and Riku,' Aamir introduced them.

'Nice to meet you, Ma'am,' they said together.

'Call me Mama Odie,' she said walking over and studying each of them. 'Uh, Child, what I wouldn't give to be young again.'

'Mama Odie,' Aamir cried out in exasperation.

She laughed heartily and went about the kitchen to make everyone tea. After they were all settled, Amaranth began to explain the reason for their visit and asked if she had the Princess Kiss. 'Child, if I knew I would happily hand it over, but I don't know where it is.'

'Tiana said that she saw it at her wedding,' Amaranth told her.

'Hmm,' she cocked her head to the side and started to think.

'Mama Odie, do you know what happened to it,' Aamir asked.

'No,' she said, 'saw it once, Child. After that, I don't know what happened to it. It just disappeared, poof.'

'Then we are back to where we started,' Amaranth looked down at her tea.

'Child, do not fret. I will call a pond all known forces and see if I can help you find the crystal.'

'Thank you,' she said with a bit of relief.

Aamir looked out the window and noticed that it was getting late, 'We should be heading back.'

Amaranth nodded, 'Right, we don't want to get caught in the woods at night.

'Right, ya'll best be on your way and come back and see me tomorrow. I am sure that by then I'll have an answer for the whereabouts of the crystal.'

'Okay,' Amaranth agreed and they all got ready to leave.

'Child,' Mama Odie grabbed Amaranth's hand and pulled her aside.

'Yes,' she watched the boys leave.

'Child, I know that I am old and losing it but I swear I saw you,' she said.

Amaranth could feel herself get sick, 'You're not losing it. What you saw was me, the other me.'

'Other you,' she raised an eyebrow.

'Yes,' she nodded, 'however, how she got to be me I don't know.'

'She is you?'

'Yes, she's not someone else because when I am near her I feel something, a connection to me.'

'Your other half,' Mama Odie pondered and pulled back surprised at her conclusion. 'To every light there is darkness.'

Amaranth dreaded the thought, but knew that she couldn't deny it. 'That girl you saw is my darkness and what she is after I don't really know. Just that whatever it is, isn't good Mama Odie. So I have to stop her, I have to stop myself.'

'Child,' she patted her hand. 'I'll see what I can find to help you on your quest.'

'Thanks,' she bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek before she took off to join the boys.

Almost exiting the woods did they come to a stop as they saw green smoke start to gather before them. 'What's going on,' Riku asked getting in front of her.

'I don't know, monsters,' she offered.

'No,' Aamir backed away, 'we should head back and go around.'

'Why, don't you want to see me,' a male voice carried out around them.

'Who's there?'

'Tis I, the greatest and most powerful being of all time,' a tall sinister man walked out of the shadows.

'Shadow man,' Aamir's face went pale.

'Do you know him,' Sora asked.

'He's bad news,' was all he said.

'Bad news, indeed,' the man mocked. 'I came for the crystal, give it to me.'

'We don't have it,' Riku stated.

'Even if we did, we wouldn't give it to you,' Amaranth added.

'Hmm, then I'll just get rid of you,' he said and cast a spell of fire.

Amaranth put up a barrier around them, 'I guess we have to fight.'

They attacked the shadow man, who dodged and sent out spell after spell. 'Come to me, my Pretties.'

'Monsters,' Sora cried out as one jumped out of nowhere and attacked him.

'He's powerful,' Amaranth cursed and Riku went after him, while Sora and her finished off all the monsters.

It seemed that the battle lasted ages, but they destroyed all the monsters and Riku was one strike away from finishing the shadow man when he pulled back. 'You aren't getting away so easy,' Riku chased him.

'Riku,' Amaranth cried out when he was hit square in the chest with a spell.

'Serves you right,' the shadow man laughed.

'No,' they watched as green smoke surrounded Riku. 'Shadow Man, this is for you.'

'Haha,' he mocked her and was about to disappear when veins grew out of the ground to capture him. 'What is going on?'

'Good-bye,' she said and cast a spell on him, which caused him to blow up into a huge black mass that slowly started to disintegrate.

'Riku,' Sora rushed forward into the green smoke, 'Riku?'

'Where is he,' she asked rushing to his side with Aamir on her heels.

'Ribbit,' a green frog looked up at them. 'Ribbit.'

'Riku,' they all asked.

'Ribbit,' the frog said, looked down at itself and beginning to panic, 'ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!'

'Um, you think it's him,' Sora asked picking the frog up.

'The Shadow Man did the same thing to my father a long time ago,' Aamir said, suggesting that it could be possible.

'No way,' Amaranth hated frogs and backed away when Sora turned to hold him out.

'We have to go see Mama Odie,' Aamir told them. 'Maybe she can break the spell.'

'Right,' they took off heading back the way they had come from.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds

Chapter Eight

Princess Kiss

Amaranth looked over at Riku, who was now a frog, 'Mama Odie, can you help him?'

'Oh, the handsome young lad got turned into a frog,' Mama Odie asked with a laugh.

'Mama Odie, you have to help him,' she cried, 'he can't stay a frog.

'Uh, Child, I can't do anything,' Mama Odie shook her head. 'Only a princess kiss can turn him back.'

'Did you hear that,' Sora whispered into his ear.

'Then we must go and find Tiana,' she said grabbing Aamir's hand and placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. 'Thanks, Mama Odie.'

'Wait, Child, I was,' but before she could finish they were gone.

'Wah,' Aamir said as they appeared in front of his doorstep.

'Come on,' she said grabbing Sora and knocking on the door.

'Amaranth,' Aamir came up beside her, 'they aren't home.'

'What do you mean,' she turned to him.

'At this time they must be back at the restaurant,' he told her.

'Okay, come on Sora,' she took off running.

'Why doesn't she just kiss him,' Sora asked Aamir before they took off after her.

'She's afraid of frogs,' Aamir told him remembering the time when they were little and she had fallen into a frog pond. Amaranth had brought on a storm of hysteria as she tried to get away from them.

'Seems like you're not going to get your wish,' Sora told Riku.

'Ribbit,' Riku hit him on the head.

'Ow,' he cried out.

'What's wrong,' she asked as they caught up to her but Sora just shook his head.

'Ma,' Aamir led them to the back of the restaurant.

'Sweet Heart,' she looked up from the pot she was stirring. 'What's the matter? What's a frog doing in my kitchen?'

'Ma, it's Riku, the Shadow Man transformed him into a frog,' Aamir explained.

'Now, what were ya'll doing with the Shadow Man,' she demanded.

'We didn't see him of our own free will, Ma. He came out of nowhere and they fought him off, but before he died he transformed Riku.'

'Poor, Child,' she took Riku off Sora's head.

'Can you help him,' Amaranth asked standing away from them.

'I could try,' Tiana said and Riku shook his head in protest as Tiana leaned in for a kiss.

'Did it work,' Amaranth had turned around, she thought that frogs were disgusting and to be kissing one was even worse.

'No,' Tiana answered as she looked down at Riku. 'Sweet Pea, I think that…'

'No,' she cried out shaking her head.

'But,' Tiana wanted to protest.

'I know,' she said coming up with a solution. 'Sora grab Riku, we're going to see Charlotte.'

'Now, why are ya'll going to do that?'

'She was the parade Princess once and I know that the festival is coming soon so Lily has to be the princess this year,' she answered before she went flying out the door.

'Well are you going to go with her,' Tiana asked Aamir.

'Ma, she's bound to figure out that it's going to be her,' Aamir told her. 'Plus, it's too hot to be running around all over New Orleans.'

'Well ain't you suppose to marry the Princess, don't ya think that you should be helping your future wife?'

'Ma, I am sorry I didn't tell ya sooner but she refused me. She told me that as much as she'd like to accept my offer she couldn't.'

'What, Sweet Pea said no?'

'Yup,' he nodded taking a carrot from the table, 'said that she had a feeling I was bound to find someone more suitable.'

'What?'

'She wasn't wrong. I've met the most amazing woman in the world and I would like to introduce you to her.'

'What,' Tiana had entered shock.

'Ma, it's not something new. Amaranth has refused all wedding proposals, why would my proposal have been any different?'

'Because you're you,' she cried in disbelieve.

'Ma, believe me, I am grateful that she didn't accept me. I am happy with Samantha,' he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

'Samantha?'

'Samantha,' he nodded with a smile, 'the princess in my eyes. You and Dad are going to love her when you meet her, I promise. Well, I have to run, I need to go and get ready for tonight's show. Bye, Ma.'

'Bye,' she answered still confused.

'Lily, please,' she pushed Sora forward. 'Kiss him.'

'Why of course,' Lily didn't care for an explanation, she was just ready to kiss the handsome young man.

'Not him,' Amaranth pulled Sora back.

'Well, Am, who am I suppose to kiss,' she pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

'The frog,' she poked Sora on the side.

'A frog, are you crazy,' she cried pulling back. 'Why don't you kiss it?'

'I hate frogs,' she cried.

'And I don't,' she walked back into the door.

'Please, Lily, I've never asked for anything and you are the only one that can do it,' she tried to persuade her.

Lily looked at the desperation in Amaranth eyes. 'I am not an actual Princess,' she tried.

'But up until the festival tomorrow night you are treated and viewed as one,' Amaranth pointed out, 'so please?'

Lily looked at the frog and cringed as she took it up in her hands. 'Amaranth, you owe me big time if this works.'

'Right,' she nodded and stepped behind Sora, 'I can't watch this.'

Sora looked back as she ducked her head behind his shoulder. 'Ugh,' he turned back to the beautiful blonde who gulped and took one deep breath.

Riku was annoyed and knew that it wasn't going to work, 'Ribbit.'

'Don't make a noise, Froggy,' Lily ordered pulling back.

'Ribbit,' he croaked.

'Did she do it,' Amaranth asked.

'Almost,' Sora answered and Lily puckered up and landed a kiss on Riku's lips.

'Eww,' Lily cried as she pulled back and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

'Did it work,' Amaranth popped her head over Sora's shoulder.

'Nope,' Sora said taking Riku as Lily shoved him back into his hands.

'Ugh, that was the worst thing you've ever made me do,' Lily cried. 'If it weren't for the fact that you are like my Sister, I wouldn't have done it.'

'He's still a frog,' Amaranth stated and gulped because she knew what was coming.

'I'd say you owe me, but you have no choice but to do what I just did,' Lily smiled.

'Ah, I have to go. Thanks Lily,' she waved and turned to disappear.

'Wait,' Sora called out.

'See ya back at the inn,' she told him as a light surrounded her. 'We'll ask Mama Odie what we can do tomorrow.'

'She's going,' he muttered and Riku jumped on to her.

'Wah,' she screamed as they vanished.

'Get off of me,' she cried as they materialized back at a clearing in the swamp.

'Ribbit,' he did as she told him and looked up at her from his seat on a stump. 'Ribbit.'

'Don't look at me like that,' she cried turning away and pacing from side to side, which wasn't really far.

'Ribbit,' he croaked.

'Not going to happen. If you were another animal, maybe,' she turned to look at him.

'Ribbit.'

'Wait, what if we get you back to Destiny's Island and find your girlfriend. They say that a man's true Princess is his true love,' she offered, but he shook his head.

'You don't have a girlfriend?'

'Ribbit,' he nodded.

'Okay,' she took a Japanese style seat in front of the tree stump, as far as she could from him. 'I got it, Kairi.'

'Ribbit,' he cocked his head.

'She's a Princess, I am sure that Sora won't mind. It's for a good cause and you're his best friend.'

'Ribbit,' he shook his head.

'You can't be serious,' she protested as she looked down at him.

'Ribbit,' he nodded.

'It's going to scar me for life,' she pointed out. 'Do you really want that?'

'Ribbit,' he nodded again.

'That's not nice,' she pouted, 'but I understand not wanting to be a frog for the rest of your life too.'

'Ribbit,' he agreed.

'Ah,' she sighed. 'I am going to regret this, but without you Sora and I won't be able to continue.'

'Ribbit,' he jumped to the end of the stump.

'Alright,' she muttered and trembling as hell reached out to grab him. 'I can do this. I can do this.'

Riku realized how afraid she was and found it amusing, for someone who fought monsters to be afraid of a frog was funny. 'Ribbit.'

'Ugh, I wish you wouldn't have done that,' she muttered as she quickly went in for a kiss.

'Ribbit,' Riku felt a tingling sensation running through his frog body and knew that it was working.

'Riku,' she asked and he kissed her again.

Amaranth wanted to pull back but his froggy hands had a hold of her. Her eyes were wide open as she watched him slowly transformed back to his human self. 'I am back,' he cried as he pulled back and looked down at her. 'I am back.'

'You are,' she reassured him and he kissed her again.

This time her eyes closed and she let herself enjoy the sensation of his human lips on hers. 'The Princess Kiss,' Riku muttered after breaking the kiss and looking up.

'Huh,' the bright crystal figurine shining above them took Amaranth by surprise.

'Is this what you were looking for,' he reached out and grabbed it.

'That's it,' she muttered taking it from him. It was a princess figure kissing what looked like a frog. 'The princess looks like Tiana.'

'She was the original Frog Princess, no?'

'Yeah,' she nodded and placed it on the stump.

'I'll take that,' a female voice said and they looked over at where the voice was coming from.

'I don't think so,' Riku said glaring at the red head.

'Humph,' she ignored them and rushed forward.

Riku blocked her attack pushing her back, 'She's walking on the swamp.'

'Riku,' she attacked him again.

'Amaranth, take care of the crystal and I'll take care of her.'

'The crystal is mine,' the woman stated.

'It's not,' Riku launched forward.

'Please,' she sent him back, 'the crystals belong to my Princess.'

'Your Princess has no right to them.'

'She just wants to take back what's hers. She wants what you and your Princess took away from her,' the woman spat.

Amaranth could hear bits and pieces of the conversation, but mainly she focused on the spell. It was almost done she could feel the power in the crystal building. 'Don't,' the woman yelled as the crystal shattered.

'It's done,' Amaranth answered.

'You will pay for that,' the red head said flying out of Riku's reach. 'She'll take from you, what you took from her.'

'What do you mean,' she asked, but the woman disappeared.

Riku looked over at Amaranth and smiled, he was tried and exhausted but it didn't matter their mission here was accomplished. 'Amaranth,' he saw her face go white. 'Amaranth!'

'I am fine,' she said as she fell forward and barely managed to catch herself.

'No you aren't,' he picked her up. 'What's the matter?'

'I've used too much magic,' she smiled meekly, 'must have gotten to me.'

'We should get you back to the inn,' he told her.

'We can't walk around at night, the swamp is dangerous,' she said and focused her remaining magic.

'What are you doing? You can't use magic in your current state,' he stated.

'I'll be fine,' she said letting the magic envelope them.

'I'll be fine,' he mimicked as he looked down at her.

'What happened,' Sora rushed over to them.

'Seems that she can't keep from using her magic,' Riku told him.

'Are you sure it wasn't your kissing abilities,' Sora mocked.

'Shut up and help me get her to her room.'

'Sir,' Sora went to open the door for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart or any of the Disney/Anime worlds.

Chapter Nine

Shattered Crystal

'Sweet Pea, how are you,' Tiana asked as she looked her over.

'Fine, thank you,' Amaranth answered.

'You had us worried.'

'I am sorry, but I am fine now and ready to go,' she smiled.

'Don't you think that you should rest more,' Tiana asked.

'I think that three days was enough bed rest,' she smiled.

'You were unconscious,' she stated.

'Sora and Riku took good care of me, so I am as good as new,' she tried to persuade her. 'Plus, due to this we are behind and have to pick up the pace.'

'So ya'll ain't going to stay for the rest of the day,' Aamir asked.

'No, I am sorry,' she muttered looking down at the floor.

'Will you come back after everything is done and all the worlds are secure?'

Amaranth looked at him and gave him a genuine smile, 'I'll come back, I promise.'

'That'll be great, Sweet Pea,' Tiana answered with a hug. 'Maybe you'll be here in time for the wedding.'

Aamir's face flushed bright red, 'Ma!'

'What,' she looked back at him with an innocent face.

'I'll be back,' Amaranth said and Aamir took her up in his arms.

'All in white,' he teased.

Amaranth laughed as he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, 'You know, he really does like you.'

'Huh,' she looked up at him perplexed.

'You'll understand later,' he took a step back.

'Now,' Tiana looked over at the two young men and eyed them. 'I want ya'll to promise me that you'll take care of Amaranth.'

'We promise,' Sora said with a smile. 'We won't let anything happen to her.'

'Of course, I don't need anyone to take care of me,' Amaranth said trying to reinforce her capability of taking care of herself.

'Of course, Sweet Pea,' Tiana hugged her once again and Riku pulled Amaranth back as Aamir came forward.

'We should get going,' he said.

'Right,' she looked back at them and wished them good-bye. Naveen hadn't been able to be there because of business, but he had stopped by to see her with Tiana the night before.

'Good-luck,' Tiana and Aamir said as they disappeared.

'Whaa,' Amaranth cried as she slipped and almost fell off the edge.

'Do you love causing trouble,' Riku asked as he pulled her up.

'She seems to just attract it, like you,' Sora grabbed her other hand and helped them.

'Please don't compare me to her,' he said and they looked out into the city of Tokyo.

'So where to now,' Sora asked as they took the elevator down and exited the Tokyo tower.

'I have no idea,' she shook her head. 'I know that here we'll find two of the crystals, Serena's and Lucha's.'

'Oh, well that saves us time.'

'Only if we find them,' Riku mumbled.

'We will don't worry,' she said as Sora and her looped arms.

'I know that Tokyo is big on sweets, so since we're here why not go and get some?'

'You have a sweet tooth don't you,' Sora snickered.

'A huge one,' she beamed.

Riku was broiling she was always so chummy with Sora and ignored him. 'Shall we go here,' Sora asked after they walked for a while and came to a stop.

'Patisserie Le Pommier,' Amaranth read as Riku came up beside them, 'looks fancy.'

'Come on, fancy or not I am sure that you'll love it,' Sora opened the door and they walked in.

'Welcome,' the woman behind the counter greeted them with a smile.

'Oh, my,' she ran up to the counter and looked at all the delectable pastries and chocolates.

'Do you see something you like,' the woman asked.

'She'll say everything,' Riku came up behind her, she shot up and gave him a look.

'I am not going to say everything,' she pouted.

'Then what would you like,' he asked her with a smile.

'This looks delicious,' Sora pointed at two pastries. 'I'll have one of the Mamamiya and Palerme.'

'Of course, two kids in a pastry shop,' Riku mumbled.

'Oh, I want to try them. Can I have a bite,' she asked him as she ordered two pastries as well and a chocolate.

'Are you going to want anything, Sir,' the woman looked at Riku.

'Black coffee is fine,' he said as he paid for everything and headed over to join them.

'Delicious,' she cried as she took a bite of her Cache Cache cake, 'you have to try it.'

Riku looked at the fork she held out to him with a mouthful. 'He doesn't like sweets,' Sora told her.

'What,' she looked at him in shock.

'All can't love sweets,' Sora reached out to grab her hand to take the bite when Riku grabbed it and lifted it to eat.

'Never said I didn't like them, I just don't have them often,' he turned to Amaranth. 'You're right it does taste good.'

'Hmm,' she nodded and took a bite of her other pastry. 'You'll like this one too.'

Riku took a bite of the rice and milk concoction. 'It's not as sweet.'

'Riz au lait et Yuzu,' Sora grabbed a bite and smiled. 'Taste almost as delicious as my grandmothers.'

'I would have it whenever I was sick,' she said taking another bite. 'It always tasted wonderful.'

'Good mem…' a bunch of females rushed in cutting Sora off.

'I love this place,' one of the girls cried out.

'Hello,' the woman at the counter said as she started helping them.

Amaranth looked up when the chattering and moving stopped. She looked over at them and saw that they were staring at Riku and Sora. She turned towards Sora and watched as he enjoyed his pastries and couldn't resist a smile. Then she turned towards Riku and gulped, he was the definition of handsome with his long beautiful silver hair, oceanic colored eyes and devilishly good looks. He was the reason females fainted or stuttered with delightful nervousness. 'Is there a problem,' Riku asked as he caught her staring at him.

'Nothing,' she blushed and took a bite of her chocolate. 'I was just trying to see what the girls were looking at.'

'Huh,' the boys turned to look over at them and they shrieked with excitement.

'Dear me,' she smiled as some of the girls came over and offered their names and numbers.

Riku had the most admirers and for some odd reason it irked her. 'Shall we go,' he asked as he stuffed the numbers away.

'Yeah,' they answered, but the girl slumped over their tables as they were about to leave.

'What's going on,' Sora asked as he fell back against the wall and slipped down.

'Sora,' Riku rushed over to his friend.

Amaranth looked over at the counter and found that the woman was gone. 'Hey, Riku,' she turned to look down at him and he was passed out too.

'What's going on?'

'What's going on is that I am going to steal your heart,' an old man with green eyes told her as he walked out of the backroom.

'Who are you?'

'I am the baker,' he smiled as he walked towards her.

'What have you done to them?'

'Nothing much, they'll wake up sooner or later with you gone,' he smiled.

'Stay back,' she ordered.

'I am sorry, but I have no choice,' he sent out a blast and she set up a barrier.

'Interesting,' he said and attacked again.

Amaranth took off out the door. She had to draw him away from the shop so that he wouldn't hurt anyone. 'Annoying wench, stop!'

'No way,' she ran down an alleyway and thought that she was done for when she reached a dead end. 'Okay, you've given me no choice.'

'Please, what are you going to do with a puny barrier?'

'Don't underestimate me,' she told him and dodged his attacks.

'Stop right there,' a female voice rang out.

'What,' the man turned around and came face to face with a blonde in a funny sailor suit outfit.

'I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I am going to punish you,' she answered.

'Sailor Moon,' Amaranth said and watched as the man ignored the blonde and turned back to her.

'Hey, you big meanie,' she cried and took off her tiara. 'Moon Tiara Magic!'

'Cool,' the tiara that she took off turned into a glowing disc.

'Ah,' the man fell forward.

'Thank y-' Amaranth paused when she saw a shadow emerge from the baker's body and transform into a grotesque monster with baker pipes as arms.

'You impudent brat,' he cried out and attacked Sailor Moon.

'Whaa,' she screamed as she dodged his moves in an odd clumsy manner.

'Flame Shooter,' a female in red cried out and hit the monster.

'Jupiter Oak Evolution,' another female appeared.

'Cool,' she breath out as she watched them battle.

'Humph, those Sailor Brats are always getting in the way.'

Amaranth pulled back when she saw the woman standing beside her, 'Who are you?'

'Kaolinite,' she said with a smile and before Amaranth could react, Kaolinite's hand plunged inside her.

'Ah!'

'Kaolinite,' Sailor Moon cried out as the witch pulled the crystal out of the girl.

'Ah,' Amaranth cried out one last time before she collapsed.

'Amazing, I've never seen anything like this before,' she murmured as the crystal heart shone brightly.

'Give that back, you evil witch,' Sailor Moon attacked her.

'Sailor Moon keep back,' she told her as she was about to take off.

'Stop right there, Kaolinite,' a man in black ordered as a rose flew down at her.

'Tuxedo Mask,' Sailor Moon got a puppy eyed look on her face.

'Tuxedo Mask,' Kaolinite smirked.

'Evil Witch, return the crystal heart.'

'Sailor Moon!'

'Whaa,' she barely managed to dodge the attack from the monster.

'Finish him,' Sailor Mars cried out.

'Right,' Sailor Moon nodded, 'Super Moon Target!'

'Ah,' the monster screamed as it shattered and disappeared.

'I'll take that,' Tuxedo Mask said as he took the crystal from Kaolinite.

'Give that back,' she demanded but Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter attacked while Sailor Moon got ready for the next attack.

'Flame Sniper!'

'Super Supreme Thunder!'

'Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss,' before Sailor Moon's attack could hit she teleported out of the way.

'I'll be back, Sailor Scouts,' Kaolinite's voice could be heard echoing around them.

'Tuxedo Mask,' Sailor Moon ran towards him and saw the crystal heart that shone brightly. 'Wow, is that her crystal heart?'

He nodded and handed it over to her, 'Amazing, I've never seen one so bright.'

'I want to see,' Mars and Jupiter cried out as they saw the blinding light.

'Oh, no,' Sailor Moon cried out as the crystal started to fracture.

'What did you do,' Mars cried out.

'Return the heart,' a female voice called out from up above.

'You are?'

'Ugh,' she started to fall. 'Return it or it will be too late.'

'Sailor Moon,' Tuxedo Mask ordered as he caught the girl.

'Amaranth,' they heard voices calling.

'Do it now!'

'There,' Sailor Moon panicked as Jupiter turned the girl on the ground and returned the heart.

The girl in Tuxedo Mask's arms sighed as the crystal returned to Amaranth, whose head was resting on Jupiter's lap. 'You almost killed us,' the woman's color returned and she glared at Sailor Moon. 'Your powers and ours together are too much.'

'Ours,' they asked confused.

'Keep away from her,' the woman snapped as she disappeared.

'Amaranth,' the voices got closer.

'Who was that?'

'I don't know, but I don't like the way she talked to us. On top of that don't they look alike,' Mars asked as she de-transformed.

'Like Ying and Yang,' Jupiter answered de-transforming.

'She doesn't want us near her,' Sailor Moon de-transformed.

'You,' they said, 'but she seems intriguing. So why not make friends with her?'

'The other girl is scary,' the blonde answered and jumped when two men rushed down the alley.

'Amaranth,' the man with the white hair rushed to her side when he saw her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Anime/ Disney worlds.

Chapter Ten

Crystal Heart

'What happened,' Riku demanded as he inspected Amaranth.

'We don't know,' they lied. 'When we arrived she was already unconscious.'

'Riku, give her this,' Sora handed him a potion.

Sora turned to the group with a smile and said, 'Thank you for helping her.'

'You're welcome,' they nodded and watched the handsome young man with the white hair gentle caress the woman's cheek.

'Well we'll be taking our leave,' Sora told them as Riku lifted Amaranth in his arms.

'Wait,' the girl with long black hair cried out, 'you look like foreigners.'

Sora looked at Riku, 'We just arrived not too long ago.'

'If you have no place to go yet than why not accept my hospitality? You could stay with my Grandfather and me at our shrine,' she offered.

'Rei,' the blonde elbowed her.

'Please, I would be honored.'

'Riku,' Sora turned to him.

'We don't want to impose on you,' he told her.

'You wouldn't.'

'You don't even know us.'

'But I feel that if I would have gotten here sooner your friend would be save,' _convincing them is harder than I thought,_ Rei thought to herself.

'Is it surrounded by the busy bushel of the city?'

'No, it's up on a hill away from it all,' Rei answered, her gaze shifted towards the girl, 'the perfect place for your friend.'

Riku and Sora exchanged looks before, 'If you are sure that we wouldn't be imposing then we would like to accept your offer.'

'Great,' she beamed at them.

'Ugh,' they hadn't left the alleyway when Amaranth began to stir.

'What's going on,' she asked when her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Riku. 'What happened?'

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' she placed a hand over her heart as she recalled bits and pieces of what happened.

'Amaranth,' he could see the fear and concern in her green hues.

'Yeah,' she snapped out of it and realized that she was once again in his arms.

'Careful,' he muttered in annoyance as she struggled to get down.

'Thanks,' she mumbled as he set her down and she noticed the others around them. 'Hello.'

'Hi,' the blonde greeted with a huge smile on her face.

'Hello,' everyone else chimed.

'They were here when we found you,' Riku explained at her perplexed expression.

'Oh, thank you for watching over me. I am Amaranth and these are my friends Riku and Sora.'

'I am Rei,' the dark haired maiden answered.

'Lita,' the tall female with hair pulled back in a pigtail offered.

'My name is Serena,' the blonde stated.

'Daren,' the man finished the introductions.

'Hmm,' the longer she studied them the familiar they looked.

'Something wrong,' Riku asked.

'No,' she shook her head, 'they just seem familiar.'

'Oh,' he looked them over once again before they all began walking.

'So are you sure you're alright,' Serena asked her.

'Yeah,' she smiled.

'If you don't mind my asking, what are you guys doing here? Sightseeing,' Lita inquired.

'You could say,' Riku kept his guard up.

'Oh,' Lita pouted in disappointment.

Amaranth saw this and frowned before saying, 'We're here looking for two people.'

'Do you know their names, maybe we could help,' Rei suggested.

'How could we miss this,' Sora cried out in excitement.

'What is it,' all eyes were on him.

'Serena.'

'Yes.'

'One of the girls we are looking for is named Serena,' he explained.

'You don't think she's her,' Riku turned his gaze towards the bubbly blonde.

'Could be.'

'She doesn't seem like she'd know,' Riku countered.

'I don't think that it's her either,' Amaranth agreed with Riku.

'I am what,' Serena asked.

'One of the people we are looking for,' she answered. 'By the way, where are we going?'

'I invited you guys to stay over at my Grandpa's shrine,' Rei told her.

'A shrine,' Amaranth got a giddy look in her eyes, 'do you guys tell fortunes?'

'Yes.'

'Um, do you think you could tell me mine?'

'They don't need to do your reading,' Riku told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 'If you don't pay attention you'll become road kill.'

'Thanks,' she pushed off him once she regained her balance.

'She's almost as clumsy as you,' Rei snickered as she looked at Serena.

'I am not…'

'Serena,' Daren grabbed her arm and pulled her back before a car could hit her.

'Thanks,' she gave him a nervous smile.

'Told you so,' Rei giggled.

'It's been days since we've been here and we still haven't found either of the girls we're looking for,' Sora stated as they walked up the shrine steps.

'This is tougher then I thought,' Amaranth took a bite of her ice cream and made a face. 'Hmm, never would have expected sea salt ice cream.'

'You get use to it,' Sora took a bite of his.

'Anyways, don't you guys think we are over staying our welcome here at the shrine,' Riku stated as he walk alongside Amaranth.

'Yeah, I think it's time for us to give our thanks and move on,' she agreed. 'However, before we leave I still want them to tell me my fortune.'

'You keep bugging them with that and they'll kick us out instead,' Riku told her.

'Humph,' she puffed. 'I can't help wanting to know what the future will bring.'

'It's better not to know, because if you do know what will happen then is you'll just worry about it too much,' Riku pointed out.

'He's right, why would you want to know the future? What if it's something bad,' Sora inquired.

'The future can be altered,' she answered, 'because not everything is set in stone.'

'Only fools think like that,' Riku ruffled her hair.

'Only fools believe in charms too,' Sora mocked as Riku's face turned red.

'You have a charm,' Amaranth asked as she tried to fix her hair.

'It's nothing special,' Riku mumbled.

'Oh, but of course it is,' Sora pointed out.

'What is it?'

'Nothing that concerns you,' Riku told her.

'But…'

'It's just a good luck charm,' he lied.

'I thought it was a lo…'

'Sora,' Riku cut him off before he could finish.

'Hey, you guys are back,' Rei called out as they reached the shine.

'Hello,' Amaranth greeted her and noticed how busy she was, 'can we help you with anything?'

'Please,' she nodded.

'Okay, what can we do?'

'Could you go to the floral shop and pick up an arrangement?'

'Sure.'

'Great, here's the money and map.'

Amaranth looked at the map and couldn't read it, 'Umm?'

'Don't worry the directions aren't too complicated,' Rei grabbed Sora's hand. 'Come on, you can help me set up the shrine.'

'Okay,' Sora really didn't have a say, he was just hauled away.

'I guess that it's just you and me,' Riku said taking the slip of paper out of her hand.

'Guess so,' she watched as Sora was dragged off.

'You coming?'

'Yeah,' she turned around and began to follow him.

'Is this it,' she asked after they walked for what seemed like blocks.

'Izumi's Flowers,' Riku read off the paper and then lifted his gaze up to the sign, 'this is it.'

'Great,' as soon as they walked in Amaranth made a beeline for the white roses. They reminded her of home and just remembering the countless white roses brought a smile to her lips.

Riku walked over, grabbed one of the prettiest roses and walked up to the counter. 'Hello,' the woman at the counter greeted them.

Amaranth watched Riku and wondered whom the flower was for maybe he had a thing for Rei or one of the other girls. 'Hi, we came to pick up an arrangement for the Hino Shrine,' Riku told her and laid the rose on the counter. 'I'd like to pay for this too.'

'Sir,' she smiled and with a nod left to retrieve the arrangement.

'Hey, Riku,' Amaranth tried to keep steady but felt wobble as she leaned against the counter for support.

'Amaranth,' she had fallen forward and was leaning against him.

'I don't feel good,' she mumbled.

The room filled with fog and Riku tried to figure out was happening. 'Hmm, it seems that we meet again,' a female with flaming red hair cried out happily as she appeared and saw Amaranth.

'Who are you,' Riku demanded.

'I want the girl,' the woman ignored him.

'You can't have her,' he held her closer.

'I can and I will,' she snapped her fingers and vines flew out of nowhere to grab a hold of him. 'Poison Lotus, grab her crystal.'

A plant woman walked out of the backroom, 'As you wish.'

'Let her go,' Riku ordered as Poison Lotus lifted Amaranth up like an offering.

'I don't take orders from you, Boy,' Kaolinite snapped her fingers to cut his voice.

Amaranth barely opened her eyes to see what was going on and like before she felt an agonizing pain in her chest. 'Ah!'

Riku yelled out her name, but no sound escaped his lips. 'There it is,' Kaolinite admired the crystal, 'just as beautiful as I remember.'

Just as her consciousness was slipping away she noticed the sailor scouts enter, 'Stop right there!'

'Sailor Brats,' Kaolinite slithered as she rushed to retrieve the crystal heart that bore out of Amaranth's chest.

'Stop,' Sailor Moon cried out as she attacked with her special kick.

'Pink Sugar Heart Attack!' A little voice cried out as little hearts escaped a mini heart wand.

'Ah,' the creature cried out as the hearts hit her and weakened her control over the vines.

Riku's voice returned, 'Alright, get ready to meet your end.'

'Hina,' the woman on the black thrown cried out.

'Princess,' the red haired woman rushed to her side, 'what's wrong?'

'You have to get it back,' she cried as she held on to her chest.

'What,' she panicked.

'Go to Tokyo,' she cringed as pain erupted through her once again. 'Amaranth's heart is in danger. If it stays out too long it will start to shatter. Argh!'

'Princess,' she looked down at the beautiful woman and saw all the pain that she was enduring.

'Go, now, if she dies so do I,' she cried and gasped as she felt the process beginning.

'My Lady,' she quickly disappeared.

'Hurry,' she fell back against the thrown, her breaths shallow.

Hina appeared in the place indicated and watched as the fighting ensued. 'Sailor Moon,' a little girl cried, 'there is another one!'

Riku looked up and saw the woman, 'What are you doing here?'

'I am here to help,' she told him.

'Why,' he hacked away at the monster, but it kept dodging him.

'If she dies so does my Princess,' she told him.

'Help Sailor Moon,' he ordered. 'The crystal is what she needs.'

Hina saw the bright light and dove for it, 'I'll take this.'

'Give me that,' Kaolinite ordered and her hair reached out to take it back.

'Serpent's Flare,' Hina attacked as snakes shot out of her outstretched arm.

'Urg,' Kaolinite disappeared and reappeared behind her. 'You could have killed me, you little Brat.'

'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!'

'Mercury,' Sailor Moon cheered when she saw her friend.

'Sailor Moon the crystal,' Mercury cried as the crystal heart flew out of Hina's hand.

'No,' Riku and Hina yelled.

'I got it,' Mini Moon slid on the floor and caught the crystal as it fell. 'Um, I think that it's breaking.'

'No,' Hina felt Kaolinite loosen her grip and she took off.

'I don't need a useless crystal no matter how powerful it is,' Kaolinite turned to Poison Lotus and nodded towards Riku, who watched Hina take the crystal from the girl and rushed towards Amaranth.

'Watch out,' Mercury cried out as Riku was hit from behind.

Riku gasped and watched as his crystal heart shot out. 'It's not the one that I need, but its power is great. Poison Lotus take the crystal and let's go.'

'Yes, Mistress,' Poison Lotus sucked it up.

'Bye, Sailor Brats,' Kaolinite disappeared.

'Umm,' Poison Lotus marveled in the power, 'it's delicious.'

'She mutating,' Mercury watched in horror, 'and her power has increased by ten folds.'

'Hey,' Hina shook Amaranth, 'hey, you, wake up.'

Amaranth's eyes fluttered and she looked up to see the woman from before, 'What's going on?'

'Humph,' Hina looked down at her with scorn, 'you find more trouble than we bargained for.'

'What are you talking about,' she quickly seat up but halted as a wave of dizziness hit her.

'Be careful Amaranth, anything happens to my Princess again and I'll lock you up,' the woman warned her with venom seeping out of every word.

'Who are you? What do you really want?'

'I am Hina and what I want is for my Princess's well being so take care,' she ordered as she disappeared.

'Venus Love and Beauty Shock!'

'Jupiter Oak Evolution!'

'Celestial Fire Surround!'

'Guys,' the remaining scouts arrived to join them.

'Mini Moon,' Sailor Moon cried out as the monster approached them.

Amaranth noticed the monster coming for them and grabbed Mini Moon. 'Poison Lotus,' the monster cried out sending vines to attack them.

'No,' the girls screamed.

'Sparkling Wide Pressure,' Jupiter attacked.

'Mercury Aqua Mirage,' Mercury followed.

'Argh,' the monster cried as the attacks hit her.

'Sailor Moon,' Mars shouted.

'Right,' she nodded, 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!'

'No, no,' Poison Lotus shook her head. 'That won't work on me.'

'What?!' they all cried out in shock.

'Are you alright,' Amaranth asked Mini Moon.

'Yeah, but how's you stop the vines,' she asked looking up at the blonde.

'Magic,' she smiled.

'Magic,' Mini Moon saw the orb that surrounded them and slowly dispersed. 'Oh, you have to get out of here.'

'Hmm,' she nodded, 'but first I have to get my friend.'

'Your friend,' Mini Moon asked, 'is that him?'

Amaranth followed her hand and saw Riku laying face down, 'Riku?'

'No,' Mini Moon grabbed her hand as she got up and tried to get to him, 'you have to hide.'

'No,' she cried breaking free of her grip and rushing towards Riku.

'Riku,' she turned him over and pushed his bangs aside to check on him. 'Riku, wake up. Please, Riku, wake up. Don't leave me.'

'What if we used all our powers,' Mercury suggested.

'It's worth a shot,' they all agreed.

'But first we have to get them out of harm's way.'

They looked over at Amaranth and saw how she cried whole-heartily, 'Riku, wake up.'

Sailor Moon was about to cry too, 'Sailor Moon, what's wrong with him?'

'Poison Lotus stole his heart,' she answered.

Amaranth glared at the monster, 'Give me his heart back.'

'Your orders I do not take,' she ran towards them ready to attack.

'Hey,' the scouts cried out.

'Your heart may shatter, but it'll be mine to take,' Poison Lotus thrilled at the prospect.

'Sweet Poison,' Amaranth smiled and put up a force field to stop her. 'Your being I'll make sure to shatter.'

'What is this,' she pounded on the barrier.

Amaranth laid Riku's head down gently and got up. 'His heart I'll take and you I'll break. Take one last breath for if not you'll be too late.'

'What's going on,' Jupiter asked.

'Is she a scout,' Mars inquired.

'No way,' Venus shook her head.

'Venus is right, but her power is rising and I can't explain it,' Mercury said reading the data on her hand held.

'This is it,' Amaranth stared the monster down as she finished her chant.

'What's going on? What are you doing,' Poison Lotus struggled with the invisible strings that held her.

'In great disgrace you will fall and no sake will you take. His heart is mine and it I'll acquire,' Amaranth reached out and inserted her hand inside her chest.

'No,' she screeched in pain.

'Sailor Moon, do it now,' she ordered as she pulled Riku's crystal out of Lotus's body.

'No way,' they cried in astonishment and Sailor Moon and Mini Moon combined their powers.

'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!'

'Pink Sugar Heart Attack!'

'It worked,' they cheered as the monster disappeared and the florist returned to her former self.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds.

Chapter Eleven

Aymaran

'Riku,' Amaranth slipped the crystal back and watched as his breathing returned.

'He'll be alright,' she looked up at Sailor Moon and meekly smiled.

'Thank you,' she told her, 'if it wasn't for your help I wouldn't have been able to help him.'

'I am sure you would have done something amazing.'

'It's nothing amazing,' she answered, 'after all Serena you're the super hero, not me.'

'What,' she began to panic.

'Don't worry, it wasn't you,' she smiled and turned back to Riku.

'How'd you know?'

'Not many people with pink or blue hair,' she nodded towards Mini Moon and Mercury. 'It's Rene and Amy, no?'

'Yeah.'

'Than the others are Rei, Lita and Mina.'

'What are you doing,' Mars rushed over to them.

'She figured us out,' Serena told her.

'Daren is Tuxedo Mask, isn't he,' she asked and watched as Riku began to stir.

'Yes,' she nodded and they all de-transformed.

'You guys should get going before she wakes up,' Amaranth looked over at the woman.

'How about you?'

'Riku will wake up soon and we'll meet you back at the shrine,' she told them.

'I'll stay with them,' Rene announced as she joined their side.

'If that's alright with them,' Serena said and looked at Amaranth, who nodded in agreement.

'Okay, we'll see you soon,' they all agreed and took off.

Rene studied the way Amaranth watched Riku and smiled, 'Are you in love with him?'

'What,' she pulled her hand away from Riku's cheek.

'Do you love him,' she repeated.

'Love him,' she stuttered.

'Yes.'

'No,' she shook her head.

'Really?'

'Riku is just a friend,' she flared.

'Friend,' Rene mumbled as she turned to look at the florist.

'She's waking up, will you go see if she's alright,' Amaranth asked.

'Okay.'

Riku took a bit longer to wake up, but when he did her heart stopped, 'Amaranth?'

'Riku,' she cried happily and leaned over him in awkward hug.

'I should have a near death experience more often,' he smiled and reached out to touch her cheek.

'Not funny,' she pouted.

'You'd be perfect if your natural hair and eye color returned,' he voiced. 'Then I would truly be in heaven.'

'I guess I should tell them the truth,' she mumbled.

'I thought we were talking about what I wanted,' he smiled when she made a sour face.

Amaranth leaned forward and hugged him one last time, 'By the way I know who the Scouts are and we'll be them soon.'

'The Florist is better,' Rene cried as she rushed out of the backroom and stopped when she saw the dark haired woman hugging Riku. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine,' the woman told her.

'Who are you?'

'Amaranth,' she smiled, 'this is my true form.'

Riku got up and helped Amaranth, 'Hello Rene.'

'Riku, it's so nice to see you're okay,' she rushed to his side and hugged him. 'Amaranth was so sad when she saw you laying there.'

'How sad,' he asked patting her head.

'Really sad,' she snickered and watched Amaranth's face turn red.

'Well we should get going, no? You said the Florist was alright?'

'Yup,' she took his hand and they began heading out the door,' Amaranth are you coming?'

'Yeah,' she took off to join them.

After they all got together and told them their story, they all just sat there and looked at their tea. 'So you're saying that I might have a crystal that you're looking for?'

Amaranth nodded with her blonde hair falling over her face, she had returned to her disguise. 'Do you think that it's my crystal,' Serena touched her locket.

'No,' she shook her head, 'if it were that I would have sensed it a long time ago.'

'Then,' Rei asked, 'do you want us to help you look for it?'

'Please,' she asked, 'we need to destroy the crystal and return the power it holds back to the earth itself.'

'Hmm,' Amy was running some data on her laptop.

'What is it,' Sora asked.

'There is a source of energy and it's strong, but it's coming from Amaranth.'

'Sorry,' she muttered, 'if I can control it do you think that you could locate it?'

'Yes, if the crystal's power is stronger than yours or alike I think I can find it,' Amy told her.

'Uh huh,' she turned to Rei. 'Do you think it'll be okay with your Grandpa if I use your meditation room?'

'He'll be fine with it.'

'Great, I'll suppress my energy and you guys can look for the crystal.'

'Right,' they nodded.

'Sora and I will go to my house,' Mina announced as she bound over to his side.

'I'll go over to Daren's place with Rene,' Serena informed them, 'then we'll go to my house.'

'Amy and I will go to our houses,' Lita told them.

'I am going to stay here with Riku and Amaranth,' Rene walked over to join them, 'you can go with Rei.'

'What,' Serena made a face when she saw Rei.

'Humph,' Rei sighed, 'I would have rather go with Sora and Mina.'

'Sora and I will be fine,' Mina grabbed Sora's arm.

'Either way I think that it'd be best if I went with you two,' Rei grabbed Sora's free arm.

Amaranth smiled and wondered what would happen when they found out that Sora already had his significant other. 'Okay now that we have our groups let's split up and search our homes,' Amy stated.

'But,' Rei cried out in disbelieve.

'Here,' Amy handed Rei and Mina portable devices, 'these will help you find the crystal. If Amaranth is right maybe one of us has the crystal in our possession.'

'Okay,' they agreed.

'You shouldn't have to suppress your power for too long,' Amy told Amaranth.

'Right,' she got up. 'Shall we get started?'

'Come on, I'll show you the meditation room before we go,' Rei told her. 'Maybe after this I'll tell you your fortune.'

'Thank you,' she grinned.

'You know, I don't see why you don't do it yourself,' Rei wondered.

'Because I couldn't possibly tell my own fortune correctly,' she answered.

'Why is that?'

'I would only manifest my own desires.'

'Oh,' Rei nodded, 'you seem like you're capable of that.'

'Thanks,' Amaranth said walking into the small room.

'Well, good luck,' Rei patted her back.

'Same,' she watched Rei leave.

'Riku and I will be out here,' Rene told her.

'If you need anything just call us,' Riku began to settle down on the step.

'Thanks, but all I need is a little bit of quiet so that I can concentrate,' Amaranth smiled.

'Okay,' they nodded.

'Wait,' she stopped them before they made themselves comfortable.

'What,' Riku looked at her with worry.

Amaranth remembered the way Rene looked at Riku and found it adorable that she had a crush on him. 'Could you guys go to Patisserie Le Pommier and get me some treats?'

'What?'

'Please,' she begged knowing that it would be a perfect excuse for Rene to get to know Riku and establish a friendship. 'Using my magic wears me out and a sweet treat if always perfect afterwards.'

'What if something happens while we are away,' he protested.

'Nothing will happen,' she told him. 'Now go. Oh, don't forget to get something for everyone else.'

'But…'

'None of that,' she cut him off, 'Rene make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, okay?'

'Okay,' Rene smiled as she took Riku's hand and led him away.

Amaranth closed the door and looked around the small room. She walked around the center of the room, where they had an open fireplace. Considering what Rei's power was, she was sure that the fire was ideal for her meditating and fortune telling. 'I should first set up a barrier and then meditate,' she mumbled to herself.

Twenty minutes later, she jumped and looked around the dark area, 'Hello, hello.'

'Who's there,' she demanded.

'You,' the thief appeared before her.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see you,' she mused.

'Why?'

'Why not?'

'Tell me who you are?'

'You of course,' she flipped her hair back.

'You can't be me, because I am me.'

'I am a part of you and you know it,' she advanced towards her.

'If you are a part of me, than I don't understand what it is that you're doing?'

'Hmm,' she smiled, 'it seems that when I broke apart you forgot everything.'

'Then tell me what I forgot,' she demanded, 'and stop what it is you're doing. Return the crystals.'

'Sorry, but it's better if you remember yourself,' she tapped her nose.

Amaranth pulled back, 'Look return the crystals and maybe I can help you. A complete rebirth is pointless now.'

'No all is pointless,' she snickered.

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing, but tell me how are you getting along with Riku?'

Amaranth was taken by surprise, 'Why do you want to know that?'

'Why not? I can feel that you like him.'

'He's a friend.'

'A friend,' she circled her, 'do you care so deeply about all your friends?'

'What do you mean,' Amaranth watched her.

'I mean what I say. You have a deeper feeling for him and you can't hide it from me.'

'Look, I don't know what you are talking about,' she denied. 'All I want is for you to return the crystals and stop your crazy scheme.'

'Humph,' she pouted, 'if you were in my shoes, you would do the same thing.'

'I wouldn't…'

'No,' she cut her off, 'don't say it because remember I am you and I know everything about you.'

'Look Princess,' Amaranth remembered that was what Hina called her.

'Call me, Aymaran,' she told her.

'Aymaran, please reconsider what you are doing,' Amaranth begged.

'No, but I will tell you this,' she came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck in an embrace. 'For now, I'll let you enjoy your sweet little Riku, but when you least expect it he'll be mine.'

'What,' she pulled away and whirled around to face her.

'I'll take him as my own,' she grinned.

'You can't do that!'

'Of course I can, so enjoy him now,' Aymaran disappeared leaving her in the dark.

Riku opened the door into the meditation room and jumped back when he saw the swirl of fire swarming the room, 'Amaranth!'

He didn't care if he got hurt, he rushed inside and searched for her. 'Amaranth,' he yelled and spotted her on the other side.

'Amaranth,' he rushed to her side noticing that the fire didn't burn them. 'Amaranth, hey, we have to get out of here.'

Her eyes snapped open and the fire died, 'Hey are you alright?'

Lifeless eyes stared at him, 'Amaranth,' she still didn't say a word.

'Riku,' she finally spoke as tears slide down her face.

'Hello,' he was taken back when she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. 'What's the matter?'

'Riku,' she cried out his name in-between sobs.

'What happened?'

'Don't leave me,' she told him, 'you or Sora.'

'We won't,' for a second he thought that she had feelings for him, but of course he was wrong.

'You're a good friend,' she said and lightly kissed him on the cheek before pulling back.

(A/N) so it seems that Amaranth is finally starting to realize her feelings. However, she really is a hopeless case when she chooses not to accept or see what's happening before her. Anyways, hope to see you guys come back for the next chapter and feel free to review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds.

Hey guys, sorry for the late post. Things are school are a little bit hectic but I promise to try to get back on schedule with uploading every Sunday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave reviews.

Chapter Twelve

Serena's Crystal

'I am sorry, but we couldn't find the crystal,' Rei told them as they sat around the gathering room.

'Yeah, we checked everything,' Serena said taking a bite of her cake.

Amy scanned the information on her laptop, 'All the houses were checked but nothing.'

Amaranth looked up and froze, 'Amaranth,' Riku was worried she had been acting strange since he found her earlier.

'It's here,' she mumbled.

'Here,' they all said and Amy ran a scan of the whole room.

'That can't be, my scanner isn't picking anything up.'

'It's coming,' she continued, 'it feels warm and comforting.'

'What are you talking about,' Sora asked.

There was a knock on the door and they looked up to see Daren walk in, 'Hello.'

'It's him,' she looked up at him and her eyes flashed amber.

'Him,' Riku could feel jealousy start to fill him.

'Daren,' Serena jumped up and hugged him.

'Hi,' they all chimed in with a smile.

'Amaranth, you think that Daren has the crystal,' Amy ran a scan on him.

'I can sense it,' she got up and went over to him.

'It's not possible, I am not picking up anything,' Amy stated.

'It's here, it's him,' she mumbled standing before him.

Daren looked down at her and he could see the glazed over expression, 'Amaranth?'

Serena watched as Amaranth studied him up and down. 'Amaranth,' Riku came up behind her and grabbed her hand so that he could pull her back to her seat.

She slipped her hand out of his and held them out in a cupped matter before Daren. 'Whoa,' Daren felt the locket fly out of his inner coat pocket.

'That's,' Serena reached out to grab the locket but it flew away landing gently in Amaranth's hands.

'Excuse me,' she mumbled and left the room.

Riku followed her and so did everyone else, 'She's acting strange, no?'

Mina took Sora's arm, 'Is this how she gets when she's around a crystal?'

'I am not sure,' he smiled and pulled his arm away. 'Riku was with her the last time, but like Amy said she is acting strange.'

Amaranth walked over to the cherry tree and kneeled in front of it, 'Beautiful locket let me see what you hide.'

Riku walked up behind her and watched as a crystal star lifted out of the locket. 'No way,' they all gasped and watched as she began to chant and the crystal slowly disintegrated.

Amaranth smiled as she felt the crystal's power return to the Earth, 'You got one, but the other one is ours.'

They looked up and saw Hina floating up above them. 'Lucha's pearl,' Amaranth said getting up a bit wobbly.

'It's ours so don't waste your time,' she said before she disappeared.

Riku bent down and picked up the star locket, 'Here,' he handed it over to Daren.

'So the crystal was hidden in the locket,' they looked at it with wonder.

'The crystal was something precious,' Amaranth answered getting up. 'I had figured Serena would have it only to be wrong.'

'The locket was originally Serena's,' Daren pointed out, 'but she gave it back to me a while ago as a way to always remember our love for each other.'

'It's your love that she holds precious and the crystal knew it,' Amaranth nodded. 'Plus, I should have figured that you being the guardian of Earth would have it.'

'Okay, so what are we going to do about Lucha's Pearl,' Sora asked trying to advert her talking about Daren.

'We're going to have to confront Aymaran,' she told him, 'and when we do we'll get all the crystals back.'

'Aymaran,' Riku's eyebrow arched.

'She's Hina's Princess.'

'How do you know this?'

'I met her,' Amaranth looked down sadly.

'What? When? How?'

'That shouldn't matter, just that we get the crystals back.'

Riku was angry, she still didn't trust them and now she was avoiding him. 'Rei, do you think that we could spend one more night here,' Amaranth looked a little green.

'Yeah, that's fine,' she nodded and watched as Riku held her up. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' she answered and slipped out of Riku's reach. 'Sora do you think you could help me to my room?'

Sora peeked at Riku before he nodded, 'Sure.'

'Hey,' Rei tugged on Riku's shirt.

'Yes,' he pulled his gaze away from Amaranth's retreating back and turned to her.

'I promised Amaranth I would tell her her fortune but seeing as she's tired and you all are leaving tomorrow why no to let me tell you?'

'I don't believe in fortune telling,' he deadpanned.

'But wouldn't you want to know who stands by her side at the end of the journey,' she probed.

'Rei,' everyone yelled.

Riku thought about it and before he knew it, Rei had led him to the meditation room. 'Riku, I am sure that you don't need to worry,' Rene told him.

'It's not that,' he lied, 'I just want to know if we'll make it out of this mess alive.'

'Come on in,' Rei said as she opened the door and let everyone file in.

'Is it okay for us to be all here,' Amy asked.

'It's fine,' Riku answered as he waited for Rei to finish all her preparations.

'Penny for your thoughts,' Sora asked as he studied her sitting on the porch observing the stars in the night sky.

'It takes more than a penny,' she told him.

'Well,' he walked over to her and took a seat. 'What will it take?'

'Sora,' she turned to him.

'Yes,' he was taken back when she lay down and rested her head on his lap.

'Kairi is lucky to have you.'

'Don't tell me that my devilishly good looks have charmed you.'

'No,' she laughed as tears started to wail up.

'What's the matter,' he said patting her head.

'She told me that she was going to take him away from me,' she confessed.

'Amaranth, what are you talking about,' he inquired as he heard her hiccup.

'Aymaran said that she would take Riku away from us,' she mumbled.

'So would it hurt you if Riku were to leave?'

'He's a good friend and Aymaran would only use him.'

'Aymaran, the girl that is behind all of this,' he asked.

'Yeah,' she nodded.

'Who is she? Is she someone that you know?'

'She is someone that knows everything about me, but I don't know anything about her,' she stated.

'Why would she take Riku away?'

'She says that I took something dear to her.'

'Did you?'

'No, I don't think so.'

'Hmm,' he studied her, 'did you steal her boyfriend?'

'What, no,' she shook her head.

'Then there is nothing for you to worry about,' Sora tried to reassure her.

Amaranth sighed and said the only thing that she could hold certain too, 'No matter what I will do everything in my power to stop her.'

'You know you don't have to do this alone, Riku and I will be there to help you.'

'I know,' she said with a meek attempt at a smile.

Rei stared into the fire and she didn't notice the giant teardrops slide down her face. 'Rei, what's the matter,' Lita asked.

'It's so sad,' she muttered, 'and so beautiful.'

'Rei, you aren't making any sense,' Mina stated.

'Tears are falling up, not down, feathers of golden and another set of aqua blue are following the tears.'

'Who's crying and why is everything falling up,' Serena asked confused.

'Because the person is falling from the heavens,' the tears were falling harder.

'What do you mean falling,' Riku demanded.

'I don't know,' she whispered as Amaranth's face of agony and sadness filled the fire.

'Rei what are you not telling us?'

'I am sorry,' she muttered before she saw golden amber eyes open and look at her.

''Sometimes things are meant to be forgotten,'' the image of Amaranth said before Rei fainted and the fire went out.

'Rei,' everyone cried out in panic.

Riku looked over at her and he wasn't sure as to how he should interpret what she had said. 'Rei,' the girls tried to wake her up.

'Ugh,' Rei woke up and looked at everyone. 'What's going on?'

'Are you alright,' they all asked.

'Yeah,' she nodded.

'What happened,' Riku studied her blank face, which turned to confusion.

'What do you mean?'

'Before you fainted you saw something, what did you see?'

Rei shook her head, 'I don't know. I can't remember anything after Amaranth returned the crystal.'

'What?'

'I can't remember anything,' she shrugged her shoulders. 'Wait, I do remember something.'

'What,' they asked.

'Amber golden eyes flashing,' she muttered confused. 'Wait, I must have been remembering it from earlier when Amaranth was acting strange.'

'Rei,' they yelled in outrage.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

'Well, it's getting late and knowing Amaranth she'll probably want to get going after breakfast tomorrow, so I should take my leave.'

'Right,' they nodded and watched him get up and leave, 'have a good-night.'

'Night,' he smiled back at them before closing the door.

Riku was going to head directly to his room, but took a detour and ended up in front of Amaranth's. When he got there, he stopped a few feet away and watched as she slept peacefully out on the porch. 'Amaranth,' he walked over to her but she didn't stir.

'Hmm,' she turned to lay flat on her back.

Riku took a seat beside her and caressed her face, 'You're so beautiful, but reckless.'

Amaranth shivered and he noticed that she was cold, 'I'd better take you in before you catch a cold.'

Riku lifted her up in his arms and was shocked when she snuggled up against him. 'Must be really cold,' he muttered not wanting to get his hopes up.

He opened with door and it slid shut behind him, the room smelled like her, wild flowers. 'Alright,' with some maneuvering he pulled the covers back and laid her on the bed. 'Well, I guess this is where I say good night.'

'Stay with me,' she cried as her arms shot out and wrapped around his neck.

'Amaranth?'

'Please, don't leave me.'

Riku took his shoes off and slipped under the covers with her. 'Please, stay with me.'

He wrapped his arms around her, she sighed and he felt her relax. 'Sweet dreams, Princess.'


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Anime/Disney world.

Chapter Thirteen

Kaleido Stage

Aymaran and Hina stared down at Amaranth's falling form, 'Do you think she's really capable?'

'Of course, she just needs a little bit of motivation,' Aymaran answered.

'You're going to go talk to her?'

'I need her at her best for the next opening.'

'I don't see what you see in her, you should be more focused on the other girl.'

'Sora is capable of achieving the impossible on the stage and works hard to prove it. I don't need to worry about her, it our little princess that is having problems. She has the moves down it's just her self-confidence that needs work and I'll be damned if it isn't that, that is preventing her from achieving her true potential.'

'If you say so,' Hina stared down at Amaranth as she once again took a leap in the air and failed.

'Head back,' she ordered. 'I want to talk to her by myself.'

'As you wish,' she nodded and faded away.

She sighed and teleported down onto the trampoline that Amaranth had dismounted in frustration. 'Why are you wasting your time?'

Amaranth whirled around and confronted Aymaran, 'What are you doing here?'

'I am here to help,' she flipped in the air gracefully.

'Why?'

'Because watching you fail is utterly embarrassing, remember we have the same face. People would think that I am you, an utter failure,' she jumped in the air and did three Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant, which were three twirls in the air that she made seem effortless.

'Well you seem capable, why don't you take over for me?'

She stopped and thought for a moment before she began to jump again, 'I should, and then I could properly reward Riku.'

'What?'

'I am sure I could give Riku some feminine affection and he would be grateful for it,' she gave her a cheeky smile.

Her face turned red, 'Riku would never sink that low.'

'He slept with you didn't he?'

'He was worried about me, I had been acting strange that night and I was the one to ask him to stay.'

'Very convenient of you,' she leaped high in the air, did a double back flip, where she tucked her legs to her chest and flipped backwards.

'I,' her face was bright red from embarrassment and anger.

'You what,' she stopped and stared down at her with a smirk.

'Nothing, I don't really have time to be bothering with you,' she got into a fighting stance.

'Now, what are you doing,' Aymaran jumped up in the air and did a triple twisting double back layout before dismounting.

'The only thing I can do is get the crystals back from you,' she attacked.

'I am not here to fight,' Aymaran disappeared and reappeared behind her.

'Then what are you here for,' she attacked again.

'To help you,' she pulled back to avoid Amaranth's roundhouse kick.

'I don't need your help, I just need the crystals,' she attacked with a 540 kick, an aerial kick that has her turn her body in a 540 degree angle to perform a dangerous attack.

Aymaran flipped backwards in annoyance, 'That's it if it's a beating you want, it's a beating you'll get.'

Both females glared at each other ready to attack at any moment. Aymaran had dropped her defense and got ready for offense, she began with several punches that Amaranth had difficulty dodging especially the one that hit her abdomen. 'Ah,' before she had time to regain herself, Aymaran did a roundhouse kick that almost knocked her head off.

Amaranth had dropped low and did a leg sweep to knock her off balance but Aymaran did a one legged back layout. 'You're annoying me, Princess.'

She glared at Aymaran, who got ready for her next attack. In a flash, Aymaran grabbed her arm and flipped her over, 'Pathetic.'

'Get off me,' Amaranth commanded and she bucked underneath her.

Aymaran had her arms pinned down and was straddling her to keep her in place. 'Now, like I said before, I am here to give you advice.'

'I told you,' she continued to struggle. 'I don't need help from you.'

'No, you just need to let yourself be free,' her amber hues pierced her bright green orbs.

'If you let me go, I'll be free.'

'Idiot, your performance would be perfect if you let yourself relax. Too much tension and over thought is what is making you miserably horrible.'

'Shut up,' the door to the training room opened and Amaranth lifted her head to see Sora.

'Amaranth,' he raced to her rescue, but before he got there the woman disappeared.

'Too bad it's not your knight in shining armor,' Aymaran whispered before she completely vanished.

'Hey, are you alright,' he looked down at her sweaty form.

'She got away again.'

'You mean,' he looked around to see if she'd reappeared again. 'What was she doing here?'

She took the hand that he offered, 'Mocking me.'

'Why?'

'She's a perverse person,' Amaranth grumbled as she rubbed her stomach.

'What is she to you,' Sora eyed her.

'Nothing.'

'Hmm,' he continued to study her.

To divert attention she asked, 'Aren't you supposed to be practicing with Rosetta?'

Sora cringed, 'I had to get away, because she keeps cling on to me like glue.'

'Ah, so cute,' she teased.

'Not funny,' he cried, 'she's worse than the Sailor Scouts.'

'Well, you weren't with them for eight to ten hours straight,' Amaranth pointed out.

'Why did we have to enter Kaleido Stage are performers and not backstage workers?'

'Because we needed to get close to Sora,' she answered.

'How is it going with her?'

'I've been over to her apartment and nothing,' she sighed. 'The crystal isn't in her possession.'

'How about her friends, Ana and Mia,' he questioned.

'Nothing, but I like them.'

'Does Sora have a boyfriend?'

'Why, are you interested in her?'

'No, I have Kairi.'

'I am joking,' she laughed at his look of outrage. 'But to answer your question, no she doesn't have a boyfriend.'

'So it's not like Serena and Darin?'

'I don't think so,' she stared at the trampoline.

'What are we going to do?'

'Hope that the crystal appears soon.'

'Time is flying by,' he agreed.

Amaranth was lost in her own little world, when she felt a tug on her hand. 'Huh?'

'Come on,' Sora pulled her out of her chair.

'Where are we going?'

'To go see Riku, I think being locked up in this room is getting to you.'

'But I need to get back to practice.'

'Don't you know the more you do something, the harder and stressful it becomes.'

'I,' he opened the door that let out of the practice area. 'So bright.'

'See, you need a break,' they walked along side each other.

'You don't understand,' she pouted. 'I am horrible.'

'Because you are over thinking every move, so the break will help you relax.'

'Is that the other reason you came to visit me?'

'You could say,' he hung his head. 'Not only does she cling to me, but also drives me to exhaustion.'

Amaranth laughed whole-heartedly and he grabbed her in a headlock, 'It's not funny.'

'Okay,' she called uncle and he released her.

'In all honesty Riku has it worse, May drives him to perfection.'

'I've seen him come into the cafeteria exhausted from practice,' she nodded her head as they silently opened the door to the practice room and walked in.

'Ah,' May fell down onto the safety net.

'May, are you alright?'

'I am fine,' she called up to him.

'Maybe we need to rest,' Riku offered.

'No, let's do it one more time,' she rolled off the net and walked over to the ladder.

'She's determined,' she whispered.

'That she is,' Sora agreed. 'Why are we hiding?'

'So that we don't distract them,' she told him and watched them begin. It was perfect, Riku was there to catch her at every flip she did and when he took off flying through the air, it was magic.

'Amaranth, you're drooling,' Sora snickered.

'Am not, it's just that it's so intense and breathe taking,' she covered.

'How about we go praise them?'

'No, we should just leave them to practice, where we to should be,' she told him after she saw the look in May's eyes.

'Are you alright,' he saw the down cast expression on her face.

'Yeah,' she lied, 'I am just worried that I won't be up to par with them.'

'You'll be fine,' they snuck out of the studio.

'So will you and Rosetta,' he cringed when he heard her name.

'I am teasing,' she laughed, 'but anyways I am going to head back.'

'Hey,' he grabbed her hand.

'Yeah,' she looked down at it and he let go.

'How about we go out tomorrow, you need a break and so do we.'

'You're bringing Rosetta?'

'No, Riku,' he told her.

'Right, that makes better sense.'

'I am sure he'll want a break from May.'

Amaranth nodded her head, 'I am sure that I need more practice, but I'll go.'

'You won't regret it,' Sora patted her head before he took off.

'Okay,' she mumbled as she silently returned to her dimly lit studio.

Jumping up she pulled herself onto the large trampoline and walked to the center. 'I just have to relax,' she took in a deep breath and let it out, 'I know the moves, I just don't have to think and let my body do the work.'

'Like that makes sense,' she muttered as she began to jump in the air and let her body take over.

Mia and Ana walked into the studio room and were astonished at what they saw. With every leap, flip, twist, turn and still it was as if she were weightless and that gravity had no pull on her. 'Wow.'

'Cool,' they clapped when she was finished.

'I didn't think I had an audience,' Amaranth said as she turned to look at them with a blush on her face.

'You were amazing,' Ana rushed up to the trampoline and looked at her with eyes of adoration.

'I think that you're going too far,' her face got redder. Ana made such a good pretty boy it was a crime.

'But it's true,' Mia agreed. 'Carlos had a point in picking you to be the Prima Ballerina for the show.'

'Thanks, but every role in the play is important no matter how small so we all must work hard.'

'Carlos said that too, once a pond a time,' Mia pointed out.

'Could you two be related?'

'No,' Mia and Amaranth answered, but Mia went a step further and wacked Ana across the head.

'Ow,' she cried out in pain.

'Don't be such a baby,' Mia told her, 'and don't say any more stupid stuff.'

'Okay, just don't hurt me again,' she begged.

Mia got a look of triumph before she turned back to Amaranth, who was just watching them in amusement. 'Since you're done with practice how about you join us for lunch? Sora is going to meet us after she is done with Leon so what do you say?'

'I say,' her stomach growled for her and she blushed, 'it's a good idea.'

Mia laughed while Ana pouted, 'Why can't I get people to laugh like that?'

'Oh my gosh,' Mia went from laughing at her to ogling Ana in her despair.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds.

Chapter Fourteen

Crystal Wings

'So how are you feeling about the show tomorrow,' Sora asked Amaranth as they walked down the peer eating ice cream.

'Nervous,' she confessed, 'how about you and Riku?'

'Same, but Riku and May are still working on their routine,' Sora told her.

'If Riku and May are still practicing, why aren't we?'

'You need the rest and so does Rosetta,' he sighed, 'plus I don't think that I could take it anymore.'

'Oh,' she looked down at her ice cream.

'I know that she likes me, but she doesn't take no for an answer and it's stressing me out,' he cried.

'Hmm,' she pondered to herself before she came up with the perfect idea. 'I know what will make you feel better and take care of your Rosetta problem.'

'What' he eyed her.

'You'll see, but first I have a question to ask you.'

'You can ask me anything.'

'It's a bit personal, but how did you know that you were in love with Kairi?'

'I,' they came to a stop and turned to gaze out at the sea. 'I don't know. I guess that over time feelings for her started to develop and being without her was unbearable. Plus, there was Riku, who provoked me at every chance so it wasn't really hard to miss.'

'Miss that you and Riku both had feelings for her,' she felt her chest constricting.

'No,' he saw the sadness in her expression, 'Riku was only teasing me, he had already figured out that I had feelings for her.'

'Hmm,' she didn't believe him. 'May seems to have taken to him.'

'You could say,' he could see the dark cloud drawing nearer, 'but don't worry I don't think that he feels the same.'

'Sora,' Amaranth could feel the words she was about to say get caught in her throat, 'maybe we should try to convince Riku to stay here.'

'What? Why?'

'He's a natural on the Kaleido Stage.' _Moreover, there is May who could become more than just a partner and Aymaran wouldn't have a need for him either, _she thought to herself.

'I don't think that Riku would be happy with that,' Sora pointed out. 'Or better yet, he might like it now but soon he'll get tired on it and want to move on to something bigger.'

'Bigger than the Kaleido Stage,' she quirked her eyebrows.

'Bigger,' he nodded knowing that Riku's happiness was standing next to him. 'So wipe that frown and let's go and enjoy the carnival.'

'Okay,' she nodded and tried to smile, 'you know we should have invited everyone.'

'What, going on a friendship date with me is that bad?'

'No,' she giggled, 'but I think that everyone would like a little break. They've been working so hard that a little funny before the show wouldn't hurt.'

'Forgetting always helps,' he stated and changed his statement after the look she gave him, 'Okay, it might depend on what you're forgetting. What are you doing?'

'Like I said everyone needs a little fun, not just us,' she was texting everyone on her cell. 'Our friendship date just got bigger, oh wait.'

'Amaranth, where are you going,' he cried as she ran off to the restroom stalls.

'I have to go,' she called back, 'but I'll be back soon.'

Soon was starting to make him worry because she was really taking her time, he was about to go and check up on her when the gang started to arrive. 'Sora,' he cringed when he heard his name.

'Hey,' he wearily answered as Rosetta crashed into him giving him a bear hug.

'Hey, Sora, where's Amaranth she said she was with you,' Mia asked.

'Don't tell me that she already took off and is having all the fun on her own,' Ana said determined to go after her.

'No, she's in the restroom,' he tried to get Rosetta to let go of him. 'I was thinking of going and checking up on her. Um, Rosetta could you please let me go?'

'Huh,' she looked up at him and reluctantly with a sad face let go. 'Sorry.'

'Sora,' he heard his name and butterflies started to flutter in his stomach.

'Who's that,' Rosetta asked as she looked behind him.

'It can't be,' he slowly turned around to see if he was right.

'Hello, Sora,' Kairi beamed up at him as she and Amaranth drew closer.

'Kairi,' he broke feel of Rosetta's grip and ran towards her.

'Hey,' she laughed as he took her into his arms and twirled her around like a lover giddy with excitement.

'Who's that,' they asked as Amaranth greeted everyone.

'Sora's one true love,' she answered with a smile.

'You mean he was telling the truth,' Rosetta squeaked.

'I am sorry,' Amaranth said patting her head, 'but I am sure that there is someone for you, it's just that he hasn't gotten here yet to meet you.'

'But,' Rosetta was about to cry.

Amaranth squatted down to meet her eye to eye, 'Don't worry Rosetta, I have a feeling that you'll find him someday soon.'

Rosetta was about to break, 'Trust me.'

Amaranth waved a little spell, 'Your heart may break but soon it'll heal. The one you'll love will soon be here. Give it time my little one, because when love blooms you'll know it's near.'

'That's beautiful,' the girls cried and watched as Amaranth sealed the spell with a kiss on the forehead.

'Ah, it's nothing,' she said getting up, 'it's what my Mom use to tell me all the time. Are you okay, Rosetta?'

'Yeah,' she blushed. 'I should have listened to Sora when he told me he already had someone special.'

'Hmm,' she ruffled her hair, 'well that's settle how about we go and have some fun?'

'Yeah,' they cried out and took off.

'You coming, Ken?'

'Yeah,' he mumbled scratching his head.

'What is it,' Sora asked him.

'Was that magic?'

'Magic,' she giggled at his childish imagination.

'Yeah, I swear I felt something.'

'Uh, I think it was just the emotion in the saying,' she told him as she grabbed his hand.

'Maybe,' he smiled shyly and followed her.

'So are you saying that Kairi is here,' Riku asked Sora as he finished putting on his make-up.

'Yeah, she's with Amaranth right now,' Sora told him, 'so put on a good show.'

'I will,' Riku smiled. 'I am just sorry I couldn't meet up with you guys last night.'

'Hey, don't sweat it,' Sora checked himself out in the mirror and made a face. 'We know that May was getting one last practice in before the show.'

'She's a slave driver,' Riku muttered, 'but I understand wanting to be perfect. Did you guys have fun last night?'

'Yeah,' he got a dreamy look on his face.

'How about Amaranth,' he asked.

'She was incredible,' Sora answered as if he were praising a god.

'Go figure, she brought Kairi here to see you,' he muttered and looked at the clock.

'You still have time to go and wish her luck,' Sora told him as if reading his mind.

'She's been avoiding me,' Riku mumbled.

'Just go and wish her luck, I am sure that she'll be thrilled hearing it from you.'

'You think?'

'Go or you'll never know,' Sora pushed him out of the room.

'Fine,' Riku decided and took off in the direction of the females' dressing room.

'Amaranth, you'll be fine,' Ana reassured her for the tenth time.

Amaranth didn't want to admit it, but her nerves were getting to her, 'I am not sure, I feel like I am going to let everyone down.'

'You won't, you've worked way too hard and last time I saw you practice you had it.'

'Why couldn't I be casted as back up,' she mumbled.

'Because they knew that you would be perfect to play as the ballerina.'

'Ballerina, I can do,' she agreed. 'It's just the trampoline that has me scared.'

'The only reason you feel this way is because you're psyching yourself out,' Ana stated. 'You just need to go out there and shine like the stars, cuz I have a feeling you'll be amazing.'

Amaranth thought it over before she smiled, 'You're right, I can do this.'

'That a girl,' Ana cheered. 'Come on, we should get going, the show is about to start and your first scene is up.'

'Yeah,' she nodded and jumped up when she heard a knock on the door.

'I'll get it,' Ana rushed to open the door, 'hey, Riku.'

'Hey,' he smiled down at the brunette, 'is Amaranth here?'

'Yeah, we were just getting ready to leave.'

'Right,' he poked his head in to find her standing by her chair.

'Well,' Ana could take a hint when she saw one, 'I'll leave you two alone.'

Riku nodded and stepped in, while Ana quickly filed out the door, 'Hi.'

'Hello,' she tried to smile but failed as her savior closed the door and left them alone.

'Nervous?'

Amaranth nodded, it had been a while since she'd been alone with him, 'How about you?'

'I think I'll manage,' he was closing in the gap between them.

'Right, I saw you and May practicing the other day and you guys were great. I am sure that today when you guys get out there you'll blow them away,' she could feel her smile become genuine as she praised him.

'Hmm,' he noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with him.

She looked over at the clock, 'We should get going.'

'Oh, right,' he could feel his pent up frustration to be near her about to explode. 'Amaranth?'

'Yes?'

'I wanted to wish you good luck.'

'Oh,' being close to him had her heart racing out of control and she was afraid that he could hear it. 'Thank you, I wish you the best too.'

Riku saw the smile on her face, but the one in her eyes was closed off to him, 'I can't wish you luck like this.'

'Huh,' she opened her eyes as he finished filling in the gap between them and grabbing her in his arms before kissing her.

'I am sorry that I haven't been able to help you,' he told her as he broke the kiss, 'but I know that you've been practicing hard and you'll be great.'

'I…' she blushed, a brilliant shade of red, 'thank you.'

Riku smiled and couldn't help himself to a second serving of her delectable lips. 'Amaranth, it's show time,' Rosetta called making her break the kiss.

'I have to go,' she told him as she slipped out of his hold.

'Right,' he smiled down at her, 'I'll see you on stage.'

The play began and she managed to get through the first scene, which Sora started with a bang. The story was about a ballerina, Amaranth that encountered a fairy Princess, Sora. The ballerina wishes to put her skills to the test. The Princess shows the ballerina how she can achieve her goal by using the trampoline as a medium to intensify her jumps and moves. The ballerina sees the possibilities and promises the princess that she will practice night and day until she returns. However, after the ballerina leaves the princess is kidnapped by the dark fairies. The light fairies then set out to find their princess and when they do, they challenge the dark fairies to a duel to win her back.

'Amazing,' Ken whispered as he watched the performance.

'I know,' Amaranth agreed, 'oh, here comes Leon to save his Princess.'

'Leon,' Ken could see the love that they were supposed to portray in the play and it hurt him.

'Don't worry,' Amaranth was already in her second costume, 'if anything I am sure that Sora feels the same way about you.'

'What, no,' he blushed beet red.

'I know feelings,' she told him as they watched Leon take Sora away, 'and I am most certain that you are in love with her, as I am also certain that you should give it one more shot.'

'Huh,' he looked at her confused at the last statement.

'You two would be amazing on the stage.'

'Oh, I can't do that,' Ken protested, 'I am too weak hearted.'

'Weak hearted,' she murmured, 'you kind of sound like me.'

'I am not like you,' Ken pointed out, 'you have too much heart to hide anything. You're more like Sora, who pours her heart onto the stage and the audience, know that your dreams will come true.'

Amaranth smiled and said, 'That's so nice of you,' before she ran out on stage.

While the Prince took his Princess to safety, the ballerina kept her promise and practiced all her moves until she got everything right. However, no matter how hard she tried she continued to fail and the other ballerinas plus her friends cheered her on. 'I have to admit you do a pretty good joy of being bad,' Rosetta praised her as she went back stage to get into her final outfit.

'Who said she was faking,' a ballerina mocked.

'I can't believe she really decided to embarrass herself,' another commented.

'Just because she can dance better than everyone, doesn't automatically make her the ideal person for the role.'

'Amaranth don't listen to them,' Rosetta told her, 'they're just jealous.'

'Right,' Amaranth nodded and watched her go on stage.

In show biz, people made friends and they made enemies because nothing was perfect. Amaranth finished changing into her last costume, while the dark fairies fought to gain control of the Princess. She rushed back to the stage to watch Sora and Leon's final act together. 'Wow,' she got goose bumps as she watched them perform on the swings.

After the princess and the prince change the dark fairies to that of light, the princess takes off to see her friend the ballerina. 'This is it,' Mia told her.

'Right,' she gulped.

'It's time,' Aymaran watched as Amaranth walked out on stage and got ready for her final act.

'Do you think that she'll manage to call forth the crystal,' Hina asked as she took a seat on the rafters above the stage.

'With her and Sora performing, it's impossible to think that they will fail.'

'You don't have doubts?'

'No, I have a feeling that she'll do just fine,' Aymaran smiled, because she could feel it in her heart that Amaranth was happy and content. It wasn't just the exhilaration from the audience and the performance, but from that of love. It seemed that she was giving into Riku and that was going to make it even more fun for her to steal him away from her.

The fairy Princess found the ballerina, seating on the ground, wondering where her friend was and if she could actually do the dance. The Princess wasted no time in dancing for the ballerina and imploring her to come and join her, but the ballerina refused. She was too scared of getting on the trampoline and dancing for the Princess.

'You can do it,' a cry from the audience rang out and the ballerina nodded.

The Princess beckoned for her again, so that she could show her what she had worked so hard to achieve. Amaranth took one deep breath and refused to admit that she followed Aymaran's advice, 'Just let everything go and let your body do the work.'

'It's like she's a work of art in motion,' Sora whispered as he watched Amaranth.

'Amazing, I only ever thought that Sora had the ability to make people feel this way,' May said.

'Wow,' Rosetta gasped, 'she makes it look so effortless and surreal.'

'Not only that, but it looks as if she is suspended in the air,' Leon told them as he watched the girl perform. 'It's incredible.'

'I've got to say that even if I were given the part I couldn't pull it off like that,' May told everyone.

'Look, here comes Sora,' Sora jumped down to join her.

'You're doing great,' Sora whispered as she timed Amaranth perfectly.

Amaranth could feel her heart about to burst with joy at the thrill of her accomplishment, 'Whoa! Yeah!'

The crowd cheered as the performance ended and as Amaranth looked out at them with a smile, something caught her eye up above. The crystal had finally decided to appear and it was beautiful, no one noticed it because it looked like a spotlight. She knew that it would keep its shine until she had time to retrieve it, so she didn't worry until she caught a glimpse of Hina. 'Oh, no,' she cried as the curtain closed.

'What's the matter,' Sora asked beside her, 'you did a great job.'

'No,' she shook her head as Hina winked at her and disappeared.

'Then what's the matter,' she asked worried.

'It's too late,' Amaranth mumbled.

'Don't look so down,' Sora told her, 'you'll be able to perform again tomorrow night.'

'It's not that,' she whispered as she realized another crystal had been stolen from them.

'Amaranth,' Riku rushed to her side, 'you were great.'

She was caught by surprise when he lifted her up and twirled her around, 'I am not great,' she told him as he put her down on the ground. 'I failed.'

'Failed,' he asked and was about to say otherwise until he remembered their original goal. 'You mean the crystal?'

She nodded, 'Hina took it.'

'Hey, everyone,' Ken called out, 'pulling back the curtain.'

'Oh,' Riku turned to face the crowd and took a bow, 'don't worry, we'll get it back.'

'I hope so,' she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds.

Chapter Fifteen

Dip in the Lake

'Ugh, how can you do this,' Sora asked as they practiced.

'It's not so hard once you get the hang of it,' Amaranth answered.

'So says the girls that has practiced ballet for most of her life,' Sora grumbled as he dropped to the floor to check his blisters.

She stopped what she was doing and looked out the window. It had been two months since they had left Kaleido stage and arrived at the school of performing arts. It had been a struggle getting the paper work in, but they managed and both Riku and Sora were in the beginner level classes. They of course practiced hard to keep up the charade, but when they went and searched for the crystal, it was of no use. Just as before, Amaranth sensed it near but didn't really know where to look.

'Hey, Amaranth, can I ask you something?'

'Hmm,' she turned her gaze towards Sora.

'Do you think that Professor Fakir might know something about the locket? I mean he's been here his whole entire life.'

'Professor Fakir,' she thought about her ballet instructor, whom was also an amazing writer. She had read some of his work and it was profound. Her favorite one was the story he wrote about a duck, which turned into a human, who then in turn turned into a ballet princess. A princess sent to recover the missing emotions of her prince's heart. Nonetheless, she didn't end up with the prince of her dreams but with his best friend, the knight.

'Don't tell me you like him,' Sora said shaking his head after drawing her out of her thoughts. 'If Riku finds out he won't be happy.'

'What,' she turned bright red.

'Hmm,' he smirked, 'seems you have yet to admit your feelings.'

'What are you talking about,' she whirled around to look out the window, so that she could hide her face. 'Riku is just a friend.'

'Just a friend,' Sora got up and walked over to her. 'I've never slept with you or kissed you.'

'I-I-I,' she stuttered, her face burning and she couldn't contain the thoughts that were running through her head.

'Eh,' his smile got wider, 'so you do like him.'

'Look, I kissed his because we needed to turn him back to his human form when he got turned into a frog,' she recalled the New Orleans incident, 'and the sleeping with him, I mistook him for my brother.'

'Uh huh,' he nodded his head.

'It's true,' she flushed a deeper shade.

'Amaranth we're friends you don't have to hide it from me,' Sora confessed. 'I know everything.'

'No,' she cried and ran out of the room.

'Wait, I thought you were going to help me practice,' he called after her.

Amaranth continued running off the school grounds until she reached a lake and collapsed on her behind. There was no way she was going to go back and face Riku and Sora, especially Riku. 'Ah, maybe I should just stay here.'

'Why so lonely,' a female voice asked and she jumped in fright.

'Whaa,' Amaranth cried out as she turned to look at a cute little girl.

'Why so lonely,' she asked again.

'I am not lonely,' she told the little girl with aqua colored hair and dark blue eyes.

'If you aren't lonely then why are you here?'

'Um,' Amaranth tried to think of an answer besides, _I am hiding from the man that I think I am in love with and his friend, who wants to make me confess._ 'I've come to think.'

'Isn't it better to think with your friends than by yourself?'

'It is, but sometimes peace and quiet is all that is required,' Amaranth answered.

'Oh,' the girl took a seat beside her and adjusted her little drum.

'Can I ask you a question,' the girl looked up at her and nodded. 'Who are you?'

'Me, I am Uzura,' she smiled, 'and you?'

'Amaranth,' she answered. 'What are you doing here?'

'I am here looking for the meaning of love.'

'The meaning of love,' Amaranth repeated.

'Yup, do you know what it means,' she cocked her head to the side and waited for an answer.

'Love,' she muttered, 'that's a tough question.'

'Why?'

'Because love can mean anything,' Amaranth stated. 'Like the love that you feel for your family, which is warm and comforting something that sometimes you wish you can let go of but miss when it's gone. There is also the love of your friends, comforting to know that you have someone that is always there to help you through the toughest of times.'

'Do you have that love?'

'We all do,' she beamed down at the little girl and patted her head.

'But isn't that love different from the one that you feel for that special someone?'

Amaranth felt a ping, as if she was asking her the question that was related to her heart. 'It is, because that is the most beautiful love of all. It's were a couple is willing to do anything for the one that they love without asking for anything in return.'

'Like the Duck and the Knight,' she asked.

'Duck and the Knight,' she wondered and then remembered the story that Fakir had published. 'Right, they want nothing but to always be in the comfort of one another's presence.'

'Hmm,' Uzura pondered.

Amaranth smiled and watched as a duck took about swimming in the lake, 'Quack.'

'I think that the duck wants your attention,' Amaranth told Uzura.

'She wants to be with the one she loves,' Uzura stated.

'Oh,' she smiled, 'I am sure that someday she'll be with him.'

'Just like you,' Uzura told her getting up, 'you just have to open your heart and let him in.'

'What do you mean,' but Uzura took off running. 'No, wait.'

'Quack,' the duck had come to shore and was standing in front of her.

'Hello.'

'Quack.'

'Nice day, no?'

'Quack,' the duck took a seat in front of her.

'Hmm,' Amaranth cocked her head and looked at the pretty yellow duck. 'You're a cute little thing.'

'Quack,' the duck seemed pleased with herself.

'Hey, Ms. Duck,' Amaranth didn't know why she was talking to the duck, but she continued, 'do you have someone you love?'

The duck looked like it blushed and she nodded her head. 'That's nice, have you told them?'

'Quack,' she shook her head.

'Why, not,' Amaranth was taken by surprise as she continued to acknowledge the fact that the duck understood her.

'Quack,' it sounded like she was sad, 'quack.'

'Ahiru!'

'Quack,' the duck looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

'Ahiru, where are you?'

'Professor Fakir,' Amaranth got up and before she could look for him, she heard someone call her name.

'Amaranth,' the voice came from across the lake, 'Sissy Am.'

'Phillip,' she stranded her eyes to get a good look through the fog.

'Sissy,' he called out happily when he saw her.

'Phillip, no,' she screamed as he ran straight for her, straight into the lake. 'Phillip!'

'What's going on,' Fakir asked as he rushed to her side, when he spotted her.

'Phillip,' before he could stop her, she jumped into the lake to save her brother.

'Amaranth,' Fakir watched her.

'Quack quack,' Ahiru was going crazy telling him that he should go after her.

_Phillip_, Amaranth thought as she fought the cold of the water. _Phillip, how did you get here_, she wondered. _It doesn't matter, just as long as you don't die, _she pried as she dove down into the water and spotted him.

Amaranth grabbed a hold of him and swam up, 'Amaranth, over here,' Fakir called out to her.

Without waste, she swam over to him and handed Phillip over, 'Can you help him?'

Fakir laid him down and checked to see if he was breathing, but as soon as he realized he wasn't began to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. 'Oh, no,' she cried.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he reacted, 'Phillip?'

'Am,' he asked looking up at her confused.

'Phillip,' she grabbed him in a hug.

'Sissy,' he cried patting her head.

'Professor Fakir, thank you,' she let go of Phillip and hugged him, 'thank you so much.'

'Amaranth,' Riku stumbled out of the trees at the wrong time and looked at them. 'What's going on?'

'Quack,' Ahiru grabbed Amaranth's pants trying to pull her away.

'Sorry,' she let go and looked up at Riku with a nervous smile.

'Am, what's going on,' Phillip asked as he found his place in her arms.

'Nothing,' she said smoothing his wet hair.

'We should really get you two back to the school and dried off before you catch a cold,' Fakir said getting up and feeling uncomfortable with the death glare from Riku.

Riku was mad, they were ignoring his question and the little boy stuck to her like glue, 'Phillip, we have to go okay?'

'Kay,' he nodded and kissed her cheek.

'I'll help you back,' Fakir offered.

'That's fine, I'll help them,' Riku said walking over and grabbing Amaranth's hand as he pulled the little boy off her. 'We should go.'

'Riku,' she followed and watched as he pulled her little brother around like a rag doll.

'Like the Professor said we have to get you two dry,' he muttered.

'Am,' Phillip looked over at her scared.

'Stop,' she cried after they had walked a distance from Fakir and the lake.

Riku let go of Phillip's hand and pulled Amaranth over to him, 'What are you doing?'

'Why are you doing this to me,' Riku asked as he buried his head in the nook between her shoulder and neck.

'Riku,' she mumbled softly as she lifted her hand to gently run her fingers through his hair.

'Why do you ignore my feelings and throw yourself at other men,' he asked and then remembered the boy. 'Plus, why are you giving the Brat false hope?'

'Riku,' she could feel his heat and her heart was beating like crazy.

'Am,' Phillip sneezed and she pulled away from Riku.

'Oh, Phillip,' she cried when she saw the runny nose and flushed cheeks.

'Amaranth,' Riku saw the worry and fear on her face.

'We have to get him dry,' she muttered as she stepped away from him, picked up her brother and headed back to the school.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds

Chapter Sixteen

His and Hers

Riku sat broiling with anger, it had been two days since the brat had arrived and he, Phillip, had smitten Amaranth. 'Urgh, it makes me so mad,' he fumed.

'What does,' Sora asked coming up behind him.

'The brat that is glued to her hip,' he snapped.

'Phillip, he's a cutie,' Sora stated.

'Cutie? Have you seen the way that he looks at her?'

'Yes and there is nothing wrong with it, he loves her,' Sora pointed out.

'Do you think her parents sent him to spend time with her and see if she'll fall in love with him,' Riku questioned.

'Riku, I am sure that Little Phillip is nothing compared to you.'

'But he's tricky,' Riku muttered, 'he won't let her near us.'

'Well after you scared the kid and made him believe that you'd take his Am away, I wouldn't blame him.'

'Have you talked to her?'

'Nope, I've had practice with Mr. Cat,' Sora made a face, 'you know he is scary for a cat.'

'Humph, at least you don't have to face Professor Fakir,' Riku muttered.

'Professor Fakir, what do you have against him,' Sora cocked his head to the side.

'I think that he likes Amaranth and she him,' Riku voiced.

'What, but he's old,' Sora was taken back. 'He's what twenty-eight or something?'

'That's what I am saying,' Riku fell back onto the grass and looked up at the sky.

'You know it's pretty funny when you think about it,' Sora laughed taking a seat by his side.

'What,' he growled.

'You have competition on both ends of the timeline. One a little kid who's about four or five and then you have a handsome dashing professor who's probably able to teach her a thing or too.'

'What,' Riku bolted up.

'I am kidding, I am kidding,' Sora cried as he rolled away from Riku's attack.

'Sissy, he seems to be the violent sort,' Phillip said as they watched Sora and Riku wrestle around on the ground.

'He's not a bad person,' she told him. 'He's been a great help to me and my journey.'

'Humph, I don't like him,' Phillip pouted and made to turn around and walk away.

'Phillip, we can't keep running away,' Amaranth pulled him back and cleared her throat.

Sora and Riku looked up at the beautiful woman and the little boy standing next to her, 'Hello,' Sora greeted them with a smile.

'I like him,' Phillip pointed out.

'Hi,' Riku jumped up to greet them.

'I don't like him,' Phillip stated bluntly.

'Phillip,' she snapped.

'I was told to tell the truth and nothing but the truth,' he glared up at Riku.

'Look, Riku, you've already made a new friend,' Sora laughed and went up to greet Phillip. 'How are you Little Man, you doing better now?'

'Yup,' he nodded with a smile.

'I think it's you, Sora,' Amaranth teased.

'So who's your little friend,' Riku asked coming to stand closer and poking Phillip on the forehead.

'He's my…'

'Fiancé,' Phillip piped as he slapped Riku's hand away.

'What?!'

'He's joking,' she laughed and shook her head in disappointment at her brother.

'Humph, I told Mama and Papa that I would marry you if you didn't find someone suitable before your twenty-first birthday,' he told her.

'Look, Riku, he's already calling her parents mama and papa,' Sora couldn't resist the urge to tease.

'I told them and Papa agreed,' Phillip pouted.

'Papa agreed only to humor you,' Amaranth's face flared.

Sora leaned in closer to Riku and whispered, 'I think I've figured it out, you might still have a shot.'

'Figured what out,' Riku asked in a soft voice as they watched them bicker.

Amaranth glared at her little brother, 'Oh, Papa said to seal out proposal with a kiss.'

'No you don't,' Riku pulled Philip back before he could grab a hold of her.

'Am,' Phillip cried as he struggled to get free.

'Riku, put him down,' Amaranth ordered when she saw tears in his eyes.

'But he was going to,' he fell silent when her eyes stared daggers at him. 'Fine.'

'Sissy, he's a meanie,' Phillip pouted as he hid behind her.

'Sissy,' Riku asked.

'Phillip is not my fiancé,' she stated, 'he's my little brother.'

'Your brother,' he was stupefied.

'Told you, you still had a chance,' Sora muttered.

'Shut up,' he snapped, 'I am going to kill the brat.'

'You will do no such thing,' she stood her ground.

'He lied to us and he tried to kiss you, his own sister.'

'Hey, Phillip, why don't we go play and let them talk,' Sora asked walking over to him while the others were distracted.

'Kay,' Phillip agreed and looked back at his sister as they walked away.

'Look, who's brother or sister never had a complex when they were little,' Amaranth reproached.

'It's not natural that the brat is so attached to you.'

'He's only four of course he's attached to me.'

'To top it off he thinks he's going to marry you.'

'He only said that to annoy you.'

'Why would he want to annoy me?'

'Because he doesn't like you,' she stated.

'Why not, I am a likable person.'

'You were rude the day that he showed up.'

'Because you were hugging Professor Fakir,' he rebuffed.

'He helped save Phillip.'

'You could have said thank you and been done with it.'

'You are so frustrating.'

'I am frustrating,' he looked at her appalled by the idea, 'you're the one that keeps playing with me.'

'When have I,' before she could finish he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her.

'I love you,' he murmured as he pulled away.

Amaranth was shocked, but elated at the same time, 'I,' he kissed her again.

'Please tell me that when this is over you'll stay with me,' he held her closer.

'Are you asking me to,' her face was bright red.

'I am asking you to marry me,' he said as he released her and kneeled before her.

'Riku,' she was taken by surprise, because she thought he only meant to stay with him as his girlfriend not his wife.

'Please,' his eyes conveyed all the feelings of love he felt for her.

'I,' gazing into his lovely blue eyes she nodded.

'I love you,' he cried getting up and kissing her.

'I love you too,' she confessed.

Riku was on cloud nine as his lips devoured hers, 'Love is such a strange thing, but is your love meant to be or cursed like theirs.'

'What,' Riku and Amaranth turned to look at the speaker.

'Uzura,' Amaranth looked at the little girl.

'Hello,' she said and turned to leave, but paused and looked back at them.

'I think that she wants us to follow.'

'She said that our love could be cursed.'

'She wants us to see something,' Amaranth told him and grabbed his hand so she could drag him along behind her.

'Quack,' Amaranth saw the duck Ahiru.

'Hello,' Fakir said as he took a seat to join her.

'He's in love with a duck,' Riku whispered.

'More then what you see is she,' Uzura explained.

'What does she mean?'

Amaranth watched as Fakir patted her head and she laid it down on his lap, 'She's the girl from the story.'

'Huh,' Riku watched as she stepped out of the woods to join them.

'Hmm, maybe not all is lost,' Uzura cocked her head, 'love might just prevail.'

'What do you mean?'

'A gift for the Lady,' she said and opened the secret compartment in her little drum and pulled out a locket. 'Thank you for teaching me love.'

'Teaching you,' Riku questioned as he took the locket she offered.

'Your aura like theirs is pure, but for some odd reason there seems to be some sort of an obstacle,' Uzura told him as she turned to walk away. 'Maybe you'll find each other again.'

'What,' he was shocked to hear what she said and wanted her to explain.

'Excuse me,' Amaranth called out when she got closer to Fakir and Ahiru.

'Oh, hello,' Fakir looked up at her with a smile.

'Quack,' Ahiru acknowledged her.

'How is the little boy?'

'Fine,' she said with a smile, 'thank you for your help.'

Fakir saw the smile and thought that he was looking up at an angel, 'May I ask you something,' she asked.

'Of course,' he nodded.

'Um, the story of 'Princess Tutu' wasn't make believe, right?'

'What are you asking?'

'That the little duck in the story is her,' she pointed at Ahiru.

'The story is just a story,' he said but lightly caressed Ahiru's feathers.

'If you'll allow me,' Amaranth kneeled before them, 'as you gave me someone that I treasure and love, will you give me the opportunity to grant you my same happiness?'

Riku, who had joined them, gazed down at Fakir and nodded. Amaranth knew what she was talking about and if she could help them, they should allow her the chance. 'Seeing as your companion agrees in giving you a chance then I will say yes. What do you say Ahiru?'

'Quack,' she got you and walked over to Amaranth.

'Thank you,' she whispered and looked down at the beautiful duck.

Amaranth could feel the beautiful aura of the woman she was and smiled. 'Toyed you were with emotions gone astray, until you realized where your true heart lay. Now I give you what was stole, feathers gone skin is showing. No more a duck, but a woman who knows what her true heart tokens.'

They all watched as Ahiru floated up in the air, 'Oh, my, what is happening?'

'Amazing,' Riku whispered and before them Ahiru began to take the shape of a woman.

'Ahiru,' Fakir stepped forward as the blinding light disappeared and before him stood a beautiful woman with long red hair in a white gown. 'Ahiru is that you?'

'Fakir,' she stumbled to say.

'It's you,' he rushed and grabbed her in his arms.

'Fakir,' she cried with joy.

Riku wrapped his arms around Amaranth's waist and watched as they enjoyed their reunion. 'You did great,' Riku whispered and produced the locket.

'What is this,' Amaranth asked as she took it and felt the warm pulse. 'Where did you get this?'

'Uzura gave it to me, said it was a gift for the Lady,' Riku told her. 'Is something wrong?'

'No,' she shook her head, turned around and flung her arms around him, 'it's the crystal.'

'You mean that we can move on?'

'Yup,' she nodded and before he could stop her, she began to chant the spell to release the locked crystal and its power.

'She never learns,' Riku grumbled as he lifted her into his arms.

'What happened,' Fakir and Ahiru asked with worry present in their faces.

'It seems she has used too much magic,' he looked down at her peaceful face.

'Will she be alright,' Ahiru asked.

'Yes,' he answered, 'she just needs a little rest.'

'Um, wait,' before Riku began to leave she grabbed his arm.

'What is it,' he asked as she walked in front of them and touched the locket that was still in Amaranth's hand.

'This locket,' she said, 'it brings back memories. Do you think it's alright if I have it?'

Riku looked at her, Amaranth and the locket, 'If it's something that you treasure, I am sure that it's fine. After all what we needed it for is gone.'

'Thank you,' she whispered as she lightly took the locket.

'Well, if you'll excuse us,' Riku made to leave again but stopped.

'Wait, take this,' she pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a light amber stone in the center. 'Don't just give it as a gift from us, but as one from your heart.'

'What? How do you?'

'I know how you feel, the day I saw you I knew right away,' she smiled handing him the ring. 'Take good care of her, your Princess is very special.'

'Thank you,' he said as he looked down at Amaranth with a smile.

'Good-bye,' Fakir beamed, 'take care and trust her, alright?'

'Right,' he nodded.

So it seems that both Riku and Amaranth have come to terms with their feels and you would think that all is well that ends well. However, what type of person would I be to make it all too easy? Anyways, can't wait to write the next chapter and have you guys go wtf. Also, make sure to check out my new story, coming soon, Kuja's Canary.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Anime/Disney worlds

Chapter Seventeen

Dream's Realty

'Why do you always steal everything from me,' Aymaran shouted.

Amaranth was taken by surprise, 'I didn't take anything from you. I just returned the crystals to their rightful place, they don't belong to you.'

'Humph, you stole something more precious to me than the crystals,' Aymaran told her as she sat in her dark throne and glared daggers at her.

Amaranth looked at her stunned, she wasn't aware of what she could have taken from her. 'What am I doing here?'

'You are not truly here,' she snapped, 'but I wanted to have you present.'

'Present for what?'

'To show you that I meant what I said, that if you kept interfering with my affairs I would take something precious from you.'

'What do you mean,' her heart began to race and her hands began to feel clammy.

'I meant what I said,' she waved her hand and light shed further beside her.

'Riku,' she asked blinking, not sure of what she was seeing.

'Yes, precious Riku is now mine,' she ran her hand lovingly down his face, 'not only that but the last crystal is mine too.'

Amaranth saw the crystal feather float above her open hand. 'Riku was so kind enough to retrieve it for me,' she smiled.

'You're lying this is only a dream,' Amaranth screamed.

'A dream is what you want it to be,' she smirked, 'but when you wake up you'll see that it's nothing more than reality.'

'No,' Amaranth shook her head in protest.

'You gave me no option,' Aymaran told her getting up, 'and if I can't have my complete rebirth, then I'll have what comes next.'

'What do you mean,' she demanded.

'Why, I'll use him,' Aymaran settled herself in his lap and it was as if nothing.

'Riku,' Amaranth tried to get his attention.

'That won't work,' she tsked, 'remember just like you I use spells and to tell you the truth I didn't have to work hard. Just because I am your spitting image, only better, he came to me.'

'What,' she choked, 'he wouldn't have fallen so easy.'

'Men so often do,' Aymaran laid his head on her breast and patted it.

'No,' she screamed and tried to reach them but was stopped by a barrier.

'Having him around isn't so bad,' Aymaran enjoy the distress present on her face. 'However, a puppet does get boring after a while. Not to worry though I'll have my man soon enough when the moon is full.'

'No,' she screamed, 'give him back to me! Give him back to me!'

'What's done is done,' Aymaran flicked her hand to shoo her and it was as if she was being yanked through walls and space.

'No, no, give him back to me,' Amaranth screamed as she bolted straight up.

'Amaranth,' Sora called out to her worried.

'Sora, where's Riku,' she asked throwing the covers off.

'Amaranth,' Sora tried to push her back in bed.

'Tell me where he is,' she struggled to get out of his grip.

'Amaranth, you need to rest.'

'No, where is he,' she demanded, 'Sora, where is Riku?'

Sora looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes, 'I am sorry.'

'Sorry,' she murmured and looked up at the ceiling with blank eyes, 'she was telling the truth.'

'Amaranth,' he pulled back.

'How long?'

Sora was unaware of what she meant but answered, 'You've been out longer than usual, four days. Your brother, left two days ago because his time ran out and he had to return and Riku has been gone for three.'

'She took him the day after I fainted,' she muttered.

'Amaranth, I think it's time that you tell me what's going on,' Sora told her and she nodded.

'We'll return to King Mickey's Palace,' she told him, 'but first let me change.'

'I'll go get my stuff,' he muttered and left her to get ready.

As soon as he left tears fluttered down her eyes and on to the nightgown, they had dressed her in. She didn't want to believe that Aymaran had taken Riku away from her, but what Sora told her and what she had seen it only made since. 'She's so evil isn't she,' Amaranth jumped when she felt arms wrap around her and cradle her in a mocking manner.

'What do you want,' she jumped away.

'I came to give you this,' Hina said with a smile holding the ring out for her to take.

'What is that?'

'A ring,' she mused.

'Why would I want anything that you give me?'

'Oh, I am just here to deliver it,' she twirled the ring around in her fingers.

'Why?'

'The Princess thought you should have something that your lover wanted to give you,' she stated matter of fact.

'Riku,' she mumbled.

'Riku,' she mocked, 'seems that he was going to use it to pop the question. Sweet isn't it?'

'Hina, why are you helping her? She is going to destroy this world and all the others.'

'What I care about is my Princess's happiness,' Hina said placing the ring on the pillow.

'What happiness can the destruction of the worlds bring?'

'I would have thought you would have understood it by now,' Hina sighed and shook her head.

'Hina,' Amaranth stared into her eyes and saw that the black eyes held more than she was willing to tell.

'They say things don't always go as planned,' Hina got up and walked over to her. 'They might just be right.'

'What,' before she could finish Hina's forehead rested against hers and she saw a series of pictures.

'It's funny how both affect me,' Hina disappeared with those final words.

'Master Sid, I am sorry, I know I should have told you earlier but,' Amaranth fell silent as he glared at her in disappointment after she finished telling him everything.

'She didn't mean any harm and if she told us the truth about Aymaran, we couldn't have done anything,' Mickey tried to defend her.

'We could have tried to draw her back here months ago,' Sid yelled and Amaranth looked down at the table. 'Also you're telling me that she doesn't have all the crystals to perform a complete rebirth, but she plans to use Riku?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'she said that on the night of the full moon she'll call him fourth.'

'Hmm, then the other crystals she stole she is going to use to power him up.'

'That would drain them all,' Mickey told them.

'Yes,' Sid nodded, 'the crystals would break and shatter and the worlds would soon be no more.'

'Either way we lose,' Mickey voiced out what everyone dreaded to accept.

'Do you have any idea of where she plans to play out her ceremony,' Sid asked.

'No, I just know what she told me. Oh, then there are the pictures that Hina flashed in my head.'

'Maybe she was trying to help you,' Sid told her. 'Can you make sense of any of the pictures?'

'No, I've never been there I don't think,' she muttered thinking back at all the images. 'The only thing I can think of is a garden, because all the images contained flowers.'

'Garden,' Sid wondered to himself.

'That could be anywhere,' Mickey shook his head.

'I would have to say it'd have to be a very special garden,' Minnie finally spoke. 'Maybe if Amaranth concentrates real hard on trying to remember any flower that stood out as peculiar to her that would help.'

'Right,' Sid nodded and looked over at her to do as was suggested.

Amaranth started naming all the flowers she could recall and stopped at one that stumped her. 'What is it,' Sid asked.

'I don't know. I've never seen this flower before,' and as if plucking the flower out of nowhere she held it in her hand.

'That,' Sid looked at the flower in wonder, 'I've seen it before it's in one of my books.'

Sid magically appeared a quill and parchment paper for her. 'If you could draw it for me,' he asked her.

Amaranth's skills in drawing weren't as fabulous as her other talents, but she nodded. She figured that he just needed the general sense of what the flower looked like. 'Master Sid,' Mickey interrupted his thoughts.

'Yes,' he asked.

'I was thinking that not most places are lined up with our world's rotation of the moon.'

'Meaning that our full moon is a week away, theirs could be tonight or tomorrow,' Sid's face went white. 'We could have less time than we had hoped.'

Sora looked at Amaranth and saw that the little color that she had retained in her face drained away and her eyes were blank. 'Amaranth, are you alright?'

'It's all my fault,' she whispered as tears started to slide down her face.

'No,' Sora shook his head and looked over at the others for support.

'Sora's right,' Minnie said, 'even if you would have told us everything from the beginning how were we to do anything?'

'Right,' Mickey agreed with Minnie and he looked over at Sid.

He sighed and looked at his young apprentice, who had surpassed Mickey and himself in mastering magic. She had incredible power and if she had more confidence in herself, she would be able to do anything. 'Mickey is right,' Sid told her, 'we would have sent you out to retrieve the crystals and we'd still be in the same situation.'

Amaranth looked at him and cried even harder. 'Humph, it's hard to forget that even though you're twenty-one now you still act like a child,' Sid walked over to her and patted her head.

'Don't worry,' Mickey said, 'we'll work hard in finding the location for you and we'll get him back.'

'Yes,' Sid patted her head one last time, 'now let us get to work.'

'I'll help,' she stated.

'You need your rest just like Sora,' Sid said as he thought of a wonderful idea. 'We'll send you home to see your families and loved ones.'

'But,' she was cut off.

'We'll call for you when the time is right,' Sid smiled, 'plus, it's been a while since you've seen them right?'

They nodded, 'Then it's settled, enjoy your return home and rest.'

With a snap of his fingers, Sora and Amaranth were teleported to their own worlds. 'Ugh, I am not as young as I use to be,' Sid moaned.

'Sending her way with her power rejecting it is difficult,' Mickey smiled at him.

'So much potential,' Sid murmured, 'no wonder her counter self is able to do such great things.'

'You know, Master Sid, to think about it, I don't think her counter self can be all that horrible.'

'Hmm,' Sid thought, 'maybe, now, come on we have to go and find this flower.'

'Sir,' Mickey nodded as he looked at the drawing.

The end is almost near and all our answers will soon be here. Of course, it won't be as easy or as simple as we all think. I am a horrible person that likes to drag out the official union of Riku and his Princess so bear with me for a few more chapters. So until next time ^_^ and please feel free to review. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds.

Chapter Eighteen

Home

Amaranth looked up at the castle gates and sighed, it had been a long time since she'd been home and for some odd reason it didn't feel right. 'I guess there is not point it fighting it,' she mumbled and as she stepped up to the gate and tried to push it open.

'Who goes there,' she stopped and looked up at the human guard.

'Who are you,' she asked as she looked at him in astonishment because if she recalled everyone had been enchanted except her mother, Philippe and herself.

'I asked you first,' the guard looked her over with scrutiny. 'What business do you have here?'

'This is my home,' she informed him. 'I am Amaranth, daughter of Belle and Adam. Now open the gate and tell me who are you and why are you here?'

'Humph,' he sized her up again. 'From what I've heard the Princess doesn't look like you, so get out of here before I throw you in the dungeons.'

Amaranth could feel the corner of her mouth begin to twitch, 'I asked you a question and I gave you orders.'

'I only take orders from my Prince.'

'Your Prince?'

'Yes, Prince Robert ordered me to stand guard and await his Princess's return.'

'I am not his Princess,' her twitch was getting worse.

'Of course you are not,' he gave her a look of disgust.

'If you don't know who the Princess is then how can you say that I am not she,' she challenged.

'Because I hear that the Princess is a maiden that no one can compare too,' he stated. 'Her hair is a deep black that cascades down her slender back in a mass of curls. Her face is that of perfection, not malnourishment and void emptiness. They say that she has a smile on her face that can light up the kingdom and not only that but her body is that of pure elegance.'

'What do you mean body of pure elegance,' her temper was about to burst.

'Not only does your face look sunken, but your body is malnourished too as if you need a bit more meat on your bones,' he stated simply. 'However, you seem to have the essential amount of nourishment else were.'

'I am going to have you hung,' she threatened as he stared at her breasts.

'I also remember that they say that the Princess is compassionate, that she would never be as insensible as you.'

'You are stepping out of bounds,' she grumbled.

'Oh, but we can't forget the most important part of all,' he closed his eyes as if remembering something, 'they say she has eyes that resemble yellow emeralds.'

'She sounds great,' she rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

'All of which you don't have,' the guard said as he looked at her with disdain.

'Humph,' she glared up at him, 'I am going to have my father hang you for sure.'

'Tsk tsk,' he shook his head, 'as beautiful as you are it's a shame to see that you've lost it in the head. If it weren't for that and the fact that I am of duty I'd have you for myself.'

'I should kill you here and now.'

'I should have you killed for disorderly conduct and insulting one of the royal guards.'

'That's it I don't need permission to be allowed into my own home,' she tried to push open the gates but he held his ground.

'I can't allow this, if you continue to persist I'll have to seriously send you to the dungeons,' he warned.

'Master Sid, why didn't you teleport me somewhere inside the castle,' she mumbled to herself.

'Stop your foolishness and leave,' he ordered.

'Leave this,' she said and snapped her fingers.

'What,' he stood up straight with his hands tight against his side. 'What have you done to me, you evil wench?'

'Wench,' she snapped her fingers again and he lost his voice, 'wait until my Father hears about this.'

The guard struggled to break the spell, but instead collapsed to his side. Amaranth opened the gate and began to walk towards the vast castle, which sadly enough looked haunted. Arriving at the doors, she felt a sad longing again as if she didn't belong or as if she were missing something. Opening the doors, she walked in and began to walk the corridors hearing the shuffling of movement every now and again. She sighed sadly, 'How strange when home doesn't feel like home.'

'Halt,' she heard a male voice boom.

'Huh,' Amaranth looked around and finally looked down at the sword that was talking to her. 'Yes?'

'Who are you? What business do you have here? Do you not know that it is forbidden to enter the castle without invitation?'

'I am Princess Amaranth and I have all the right to be here,' she glared down at the deadly sword.

'Princess Amaranth,' the sword studied her, 'you look nothing like her.'

'I am guessing that you are one of the Royal Knights?'

'I am Captain Ryan of the Royal Knights.'

'They you of all Knights should know that I am the Princess.'

'You are right and therefore I ask you to leave this castle and its grounds immediately.'

She sighed, 'Coming home isn't like I thought it would be.'

'Home for you is not here, but somewhere else. Now, leave peacefully before I decide to get violent.'

'What is it with the consent threats,' Amaranth hung her head in defeat.

'Sissy,' she turned when she heard Philippe.

'Philippe,' she smiled and after turning away from Sir Ryan, she felt his blade press against her lower back.

'Sissy,' he saw her eyes widen in shook and raced down the hallway to her rescue. 'What are you doing to my Sissy? Let her go!'

'Prince, the absence of your sister is making you see things. This is not your sister, Princess Amaranth, she is an intruder.'

'Stop what you are doing. You are going to hurt her.'

'I am sorry, Prince Philippe, but I cannot allow you or the rest of the Royal family to be harmed.'

'Papa is going to be mad,' Philippe turned around and went to find his father.

'Uh, Philippe is right,' Amaranth didn't want to get hurt so she decided to make her way out of the castle.

'Prince Philippe,' Sir Ryan corrected her.

'Sir Ryan,' they froze in place as her father's deep voice cried out to them, 'what do you think you are doing?'

'Your Highness, I was just getting rid of this intruder.'

Amaranth turned to look at the beast that was her father and she had to admit he was intimidating. She remembered catching a glimpse of his transformation, but seeing him up close was a really shocker. 'Leave her be,' he ordered.

'Your Majesty, she is an intruder.'

'That's her,' the guard at the gate rushed in and pointed at Amaranth. 'That's the wench who cast a hex on me.'

'Excuse me,' her father boomed with anger and the guard went pale at the beastly sight.

'Your Highness,' his voice was wavering as he bowed. 'This here wench is a spell-caster claiming to be the Princess. I tried to turn her away, but she hexed me and got in.'

'Wench,' her father was fuming.

'You better stop,' she warned the man, 'before he decides to kill you.'

'Sir Ryan, release my daughter and imprison this guard for treason.'

'Papa, there is no need for harsh punishment,' Amaranth said stepping away from Sir Ryan sharp blade. 'After all no real harm has come to me and I am under disguise, so this can be overlooked.'

'No one calls my daughter, the Royal Princess, a wench,' he roared.

'Your Highness,' he stepped closer to Amaranth, 'you can't believe that this girl is your daughter.'

'I am a wonderful spell-caster,' Amaranth pouted, 'and if it will please you I will drop my disguise.'

Amaranth cast a small spell and her hair and eyes returned to their normal color. 'The length I can't do much about, because before I left I cut it,' she muttered as she pulled on one of her strands.

'Princess,' Sir Ryan looked up at her, 'please forgive me.'

The other enchanted servants stepped out of hiding, looked at the Princess and in their own awkward way bowed. 'Simple mistakes can be made,' she told him. 'Plus, I should have just used my magic to teleport to my Father and Mother. However, it is so ever exhausting.'

'Princess,' the guard who had called her a wench and what not looked over at her in shook. 'Please forgive me. I am sorry, I did not believe you and for the things I said.'

'Tsk tsk,' she shook her head, 'I warned you that Papa would be mad and that the penalty would be your death.'

'Princess,' he blanched with horror, 'please forgive me, I beg of you.'

'Forgiveness is not easily earned,' she said with a cold stare, 'but no matter what nasty things said you did praise me as the Princess.'

'Amaranth,' she looked up at her father.

'Papa, you should send him back to Prince Robert. He is not needed here,' Amaranth told him with a smile. 'After all no harm was done.'

'Something like this cannot go unpunished.'

'Of course not,' she agreed, 'but having to deal with Robert's temper is going to be bad enough.'

'You are too sympathetic to your subjects,' he sighed.

'While he is here, he is my subject and I will deal punishment lightly but once he returns and Robert hears of what happened I am sure that he will wish to in the future hold his tongue.'

'Princess,' the guard begged for mercy in that one word.

'You heard my daughter, leave at once and return to your Prince,' her father ordered.

Amaranth sighed and looked at one of the feather dusters thinking to herself that it was a maid, 'Could you see if a bath can be prepared for me, please.'

'Princess,' she bowed and took off.

'Ah, how tiresome it is to return home,' she beamed up at her father. 'I've missed you, Papa.'

'My Princess,' he hugged her fiercely, 'how I've missed you, how we've missed you.'

It sort of felt like hugging a huge bear, but she smiled at the warmth and love in the embrace. 'Where is Mama?'

Running down the stairs came her mother and Philippe. 'My Dear, I am so happy to see you.'

'I am happy to see you too,' she let her mother crush her in an embrace.

'Honey,' she pulled back and cocked her head to the side, 'are you alright, you seem fragile? Are you sick?'

'I thought she was thinner than usually,' her father agreed. 'She looks like she is wasting away.'

'Papa, you've gotten bigger,' she laughed, 'and magic takes its toll.'

'Yes, your Brother told us,' her mother looked down at Philippe. 'Said after you turned a duck into a human you slept forever and that when he left you were still asleep.'

'I am a sleeper, what can I say,' she ruffled her brother's hair.

'Well, you must tell us of your adventures,' her father said.

She looked down at the ring that hung around her neck on a gold chain with deep sadness. 'What is it,' her mother asked.

Her hand reached up to clench the ring, 'I wish I could tell you of my journey, but as of yet I haven't completed it. However, when I am done I promise to tell you everything, I might even write a story about my adventures.'

'I am sure that the kingdom would enjoy it,' her mother stated.

'To sad it can only be perceived as pure fantasy,' she sighed. 'Anyhow, I should probably take a shower and eat, and then afterwards you can fill me in on all that's happened since I've been away.'

They nodded and she left them for her chambers but before she got too far Philippe called out to her. 'Sissy, can I take a bath with you?'

'You know that when he comes back, he won't allow that anymore,' Amaranth teased.

'Humph, I still don't like him,' Philippe pouted and took her hand.

'Come on then,' she said and took off before her parents started to question her.

Hey, guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and yes I know it's just a filler, but I thought that it'd be nice for Amaranth to see her family before the big battle. Cause who's to say that she'll make it out alive. Anyways, please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts about the story so far. So until next time ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds

Chapter Nineteen

Rebirth

Amaranth was becoming impatient. It had been two days since she had returned home and still no word from Master Sid. 'I am sure they will call you when the time is right,' Belle said as she watched her daughter.

'I know it's just that I feel useless doing nothing.'

'You're not doing nothing, you're resting up for what is to come.'

'Right,' she looked out the window and watched as her Father and brother played outside in the garden. What had started out as a quest to return the balance of the worlds had ended in her falling in love. Now, what she wanted to do most of all was save Riku and bring him back. However, waiting had become so yesterday. 'Maybe I should go help them.'

'Maybe you should just be patient and trust them,' Belle offered.

'Patients can be overrated sometimes,' she grumbled unhappily.

'Mickey,' Sid looked up in triumph, 'I found it.'

Mickey rushed to his side and looked over his shoulder at the page he was looking at, 'That's…'

'World's End,' Sid looked down at the world's description.

'That was where Sora and Riku first fought Maleficent,' Mickey recalled.

'I didn't think that she would cause any more trouble,' Sid turned the page to gaze at an image of Maleficent and her castle.

'Is the flower within the castle grounds?'

'No,' he continued to flip the pages until he arrived at his desired place. 'The flower is in the garden of Eden on the other side of the world.'

'What of the moon cycle?'

'Hmm,' Sid began to calculate and his face went pale. 'Tonight, the full moon is tonight.'

'Than we must call Sora and Amaranth, they need to know so that they can get ready,' Mickey jumped off the back of his chair.

'Right, I'll go get Amaranth and you can go and get Sora. We'll meet back here,' Sid pushed his chair back and got ready to teleport to her kingdom.

'Master,' Mickey nodded and watched Sid disappear.

Sid looked up at the castle and sighed, he knew that Amaranth was impatiently waiting for him. Yet the news that he was about to deliver wasn't good, if anything tonight she would be going up against herself and whomever her dub wanted to summon. Sid knocked on the castle doors and they swung open after a moment. 'Who are you? State your business,' Sid looked down at the sword.

'I am Yen Sid, Master to your Lady Amaranth,' he answered. 'I have come to retrieve her.'

'Follow me,' the sword turned and began to bounce away.

'So this is the enchantment, how interesting,' Sid followed and studied each aspect of the haunted castle.

'Have a seat,' they arrived at a receiving room. 'I shall go and retrieve the Princess.'

'Thank you,' Sid nodded and took the comfortable armchair by the fire.

'My Princess, I am on my way,' Robert ordered his horse to go faster. He could see the castle getting closer and he couldn't wait to be in her presence.

'Sir, you must slow down. Your steed will not last much longer if you continue to push it so,' his knight warned him but he didn't care.

'You don't understand, she is back and she has failed to find a husband before her twenty-first birthday,' happiness bubbled within him. 'She and her kingdom are now mine.'

'Sir,' they continued to push on.

'Master Sid,' Amaranth rushed into the waiting room.

'Hello,' he turned to smile up at her.

'Have you found him? I mean, do you know the location of the world Aymaran will be using?'

'Yes,' he nodded.

'Well what are we waiting for, we must go. We have no time to waste.'

'That is correct we have no time to waste, but,' he gazed at her attire, 'I would think that you'd like to get changed first.'

'What,' she looked down at the gown her mother had forced her to wear, 'right, I shall return soon.'

'I shall be here,' he watched her take off like lightening.

'Master Sid,' moments after she left Belle entered the room.

'Ah, your Highness,' he got up and bowed.

'Please, there is no need,' Belle told him.

'Ma'am,' he straightened up. 'Why have I the honors of meeting you, my Queen?'

'Amaranth, I wanted to know if she'll be alright?'

'Sora will be with her to protect her,' Sid answered.

'What of the other boy?'

'Has Amaranth not spoken to you?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'she has not said anything about her journey to the other worlds and every day that passes she looks more distressed.'

'With reason, your daughter is afraid of losing the one person she loves.'

'Loves?'

'Oh, yes, my Queen, your daughter is in love and right now the person of her dreams is on the brink of disappearing.'

'Who is it? Who has she given her heart to?'

'One of the Key-blade Masters,' he stated.

'Sora?'

'No, Riku,' he clarified.

'She and him,' Belle mumbled as she remembered the last time she had seen the boy. He had saved her daughter and at the same time stolen her first kiss, okay the kiss was an accident but stealing her heart wasn't. She should have known that this would happen once they reunited again. 'It seems that destiny has already decided her fate.'

'Do you refuse your daughter's happiness?'

'No, but…'

'But,' Sid beckoned her to continue.

'What if he hurts her?'

'He won't, I don't think that your daughter would feel the same without him corresponding her feelings in return.'

'Then why isn't he protecting her alongside Sora?'

'Because she has to save him,' he watched her.

'So the roles reverse?'

'So it seems,' the door opened to reveal Amaranth.

'Mother, what are you doing here?'

'I came to greet your Master,' Belle gazed at her beautiful daughter.

'Oh,' she walked over to them and could feel that something had just transpired between them. 'Mother, I must go.'

Belle nodded, 'Will you be alright?'

'Yes.'

'Good,' Belle grabbed her in a hug, 'than there is nothing more for me to say, but for you to come back.'

'I will,' she stepped away and lightly kissed her mother's cheek before walking over to join her Master.

'Are you ready?'

'Yes,' he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Robert ran up the castle steps and slammed the doors open, 'Where is she?'

Lily looked up at him, 'Receiving room.'

He rushed past the feather duster and went to see his future wife, but just as he opened the doors, she began to fade away. 'No!'

'Ah, Prince Robert,' Belle turned away from the fireplace and looked up at him. 'What brings you here?'

'Amaranth.'

'I am sorry, but she is gone.'

'I was so close.'

Belle looked at his defeated face and didn't have the heart to break his spirit even further. However, after her last encounter with him she knew that it was best for them to split their ways. He was too much of a violent man for her daughter. 'Far from close,' she muttered softly.

'When will she return?'

'I do not know.'

'But it will be soon?'

'I can only hope.'

'Then I shall wait for her here.'

Belle wanted to protest, but thought best against it. If anything, the boy needed to know from her daughter's mouth that she felt nothing for him. Well, now that she thought about it, Amaranth had never felt anything for Robert and with good reason. 'If that is what you wish.'

Sora and Amaranth looked at each other with determination. Sid had explained where they needed to go and what they need to do, 'This is it Sora, are you ready?'

'I am,' he nodded, 'how about you?'

'Same,' they turned to Sid and Mickey.

'Then without further ado, we bid you good luck and a safe return,' Sid looked at them with a grim expression.

'Thank you,' they watched as Mickey and Sid began their teleportation spell.

'Bring our friend back,' Donald and Goofy cried as they began to fade.

Sora grinned and gave them the thumbs up before they completely vanished. 'It is all in their hands now.'

'Will…' Donald didn't finish.

'They'll be fine,' Goofy smiled.

'Correct,' Sid turned away and went to look out the window into the fading light. 'All they have to do is believe in themselves and trust their hearts.'

'Hina, is it all set?'

'Yes,' Hina laid the last crystal down.

'Good,' she turned her gaze towards Riku, who stood in the center of the surrounding crystals. 'Now let's begin.'

Hina looked at the boy and remembered the scene from a few days ago, the tears Amaranth had shed for him. Yet at the same time when she looked at Aymaran, all she wanted was her happiness, which was stolen from her. Nonetheless, for one to find happiness one had to lose hers. The crystals began to rise and slowly light up as they began to float in a circular motion. 'Aymaran!'

Aymaran turned to look at her pesky counter-self, 'Hina, take care of them.'

'Princess,' she nodded and disappeared only to appear before Sora and Amaranth. 'You are too late.'

'No,' Amaranth shook her head and tried to rush forward.

'Sorry, but I will not let you get in the way,' Hina blocked her.

'Your battle is with me,' Sora attacked Hina.

'Foolish boy,' Hina stopped him and sent him flying with a blast of energy.

Amaranth made a run for Riku and Aymaran, but Hina got in the way again. 'You never listen do you?'

Amaranth called her staff and attacked, Hina blocked with a black double-edged sword. 'Hina, you don't know what you're doing. Let me stop her before it's too late.'

'Not going to happen,' she sent out a fiery blast that sent her flying.

Amaranth stopped herself, 'You alright?'

'Yeah,' she turned to Sora.

'She's strong.'

'Together, than,' Sora told her.

The fight continued and Hina without hesitation fought them, countering each and every one of their moves. 'This isn't good,' Amaranth looked over at Aymaran and saw that the crystals were shinning brighter.

'Your struggle is pointless,' Hina blocked Sora's attack.

'I can't waste any more time,' Amaranth watched Sora attack Hina and while they fought, she found her opening. 'Stopga!'

'No,' Hina blocked it in time.

'Firaga!'

'Shield!'

The blast exploded around Hina and as the smoke cleared, Amaranth attacked with a roundhouse kick. It struck her on her side and before she could recover Amaranth attacked, 'Blizzaga!'

Making haste, Amaranth turned towards Aymaran and Riku and ran towards them. 'Stop this,' Amaranth attacked with her staff.

'Too late,' Aymaran stopped her with her own weapon.

'What,' Amaranth looked at the crystals and they began to shatter releasing their powers. 'What have you done?'

'What I had too,' Aymaran pushed her back.

She stumbled and fell down on the vast extend of flowers and watched the scene unfold before her. The magic from the crystals surround Riku and he began to absorb it. 'Riku,' she whispered as she stared on in horror.

The light that surrounded Riku slowly began to darken and as it burst, she saw the figure that replaced him. 'Who?'

Sora joined her side and looked at the man that stood before them, 'Ansem?'

'Ansem,' Amaranth looked at him puzzled.

'He is the darkness that once possessed Riku's heart,' Sora explained as the slivered haired man opened his eyes to reveal golden hues ablaze with malevolence.

'My Ansem,' Aymaran looked up at him with adoration.

He ignored her and focused his hues on the female surrounded in a white glow. 'I shall break your light.'

'Wha…' she didn't finish. He disappeared and reappeared inches away from her. Amaranth quickly crawled backwards and Sora attacked.

'Give us Riku,' he demanded as he brought his key-blade down.

'Foolish boy, your friend is long gone,' Ansem's guardian appeared blocking the blow.

'No,' Sora attacked again.

'Nothing you do will bring him back,' Ansem called fourth his dark blade and countered. 'However, you will soon be joining him as will all of you.'

Amaranth couldn't stop the trembling that began to consume her, 'What have you done?'

'I wanted to bring him back,' Aymaran watched as Sora and Ansem continued to fight.

'Why?'

'Because I love him,' she answered.

'But he is pure destruction.'

'I will stand by his side and do as he bids.'

Amaranth watched Ansem push Sora back with each and every blow, 'I have to help him.'

Saying it was easier said than done, her body was frozen in fear. Sora left himself open and the guardian delivered a strong blow to his side that sent him flying. 'Ahh!'

'Now,' Ansem returned his amber hues to the girl on the ground, 'to break you.'

'No,' Amaranth blocked his attack with her staff.

'Such strong will to survive.'

'Leave her alone,' Aymaran told him. 'She is useless to you.'

'She is pure, no darkness resides in her heart and I cannot allow her existence to continue.' He was bearing down on her.

Amaranth shot her leg up to kick him back, her survival instincts were kicking in, with one fluid motion she flipped back to get up. 'I was hoping to have fun.'

He attacked her and she blocked him. Aymaran watched on as she debated with herself, because nothing was going as planned. If Amaranth died then so would she, 'Princess.'

'Hina, what do I do?'

'What does your heart say?'

'That I have done something horrible and that she needs my help,' just as she came to the realization Ansem's guardian grabbed Amaranth.

'What do we do?'

'I rewrite my mistake,' she dashed towards them but stopped.

'Your light is so disgusting it sickens me,' Ansem was floating before Amaranth.

Her voice was lost all she could do was struggle to get free, 'No,' Aymaran cried as he brought his blade of darkness before her.

'Time to seal your light,' he plunged the key within her heart and twisted it.

'Amaranth,' Sora raced to her rescue after recovering his consciousness.

'Ahh,' her light faded and the guardian let her drop as it turned to block Sora's attack.

'Amaranth,' Aymaran caught her in her arms.

Ansem turned his gaze from Sora when he felt a calling, 'Guardian.'

Without waste, the guardian continued to fight Sora as his master commanded. Hina appeared by their side and watched at Aymaran began to shake, 'Princess?'

'So it seems that the puppet is more than a mindless soul,' Ansem mused.

A gold light surrounded Aymaran, 'What's going on?'

Hey, guys, I know this isn't the best ending for this chapter. However, in my defense, it's just way too long and I need to break it up into a second part. So please stay tuned for the results of this epic battle, until next time ^_^ Please feel free to review, I would appreciate your thoughts and comments.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds

Chapter Twenty

End

'Princess,' Hina reached out to touch her.

'Hina,' tears started to flow from her beautiful golden hues, 'thank you for everything you've done. Accompanying me on this reckless and useless venture was very kind of you.'

'What are you talking about,' Hina began to panic.

Aymaran knew that he had figured it out, he could sense what she really was and it was time for her to go. 'I am so sorry,' she sobbed as she hugged Amaranth, who lay limply in her arms. 'Hina, I am going to be selfish once again and ask you for one more thing.'

Hina dropped down and hugged her tightly, 'Anything.'

'When I am gone will you please remain by her side?'

'Princess,' tears were glistening in her eyes, 'I promise.'

'Thank you for everything,' Aymaran whispered and looked up at Ansem, who had been patient enough to wait for her good-bye.

'You are mine,' he held out his hand and Aymaran disappeared in a burst of golden bubbles.

One of the bubbles landed on Hina's chest and she heard Aymaran's voice one last time. 'Happiness that is all I ask for, yours and hers.'

Amaranth had fallen into her empty embrace, 'Happiness.'

'So she was a fragment of this girl's soul,' Ansem mused as the soul blade manifested in his hand.

Sora relaxed as the guardian disappeared and didn't reappear for a surprise attack. However, when he saw Ansem holding the soul blade his face blanched with fear. 'This cannot be happening.'

Ansem, with his superhuman hearing, turned around and smiled wickedly at Sora. 'I would hope that a one on one challenge would be more your style, Key blade Master.'

'That doesn't belong to you.'

'But it is in my possession, now,' Ansem appeared before him and attacked.

Sora blocked the powerful blow and went flying backwards, 'That's all you have?'

'I will give you the honor of being my first soul,' Ansem went in for the next attack.

'I will defeat you before that happens,' the fight began.

Hina had been so shocked at what she had seen that she never saw the little stray golden bubble that landed on Amaranth. That small light was the remaining hope for the Princess and as Aymaran manifested in her heart all she could see was darkness. It surrounded and consumed her so that when she lifted her hand to her face she couldn't see it. 'Amaranth,' she called out but received no answer.

She knew that she couldn't stay there and began to walk in the direction she felt most reliable and what seemed like a long time paid off. In the distance, she could hear crying, 'Amaranth?'

Nothing but more sounds of crying were her answer and she knew in that instance that she had no time to waste, Aymaran began to run towards the sound. As she got closer, she noticed a distant light glowing and she picked up the pace. Shortly after, she arrived before the shining orb of light and saw Amaranth crying, her body was in a fetal position and her arms hid her face. 'I failed,' she sobbed. 'I couldn't help anybody and I couldn't help Riku.'

'Oh, Amaranth,' she reached out to touch her but pulled back in fear of being pushed away.

'It's all over,' she continued. 'I've lost everything, because I was too weak.'

'No, it's my fault,' Aymaran interjected.

Amaranth lifted her head up to meet golden eyes filled with unshed tears, 'Why?'

'Because I was foolish,' she answered, 'because I went searching for the missing piece of my heart and thought it was him.'

'Why him, Ansem is a monster,' Amaranth cried out.

'But he is the missing part of Riku,' Aymaran told her. 'For each light there is darkness. I never thought that it would get this out of control.'

'He is not the missing part of Riku. He is a monster that is going to destroy this world and so many others.'

'No, you can stop him.'

'How can I, when I am nothing more than a weakling who was unable to stop you.'

'You can, you just need to trust yourself and trust in me.'

'Trust you, you are the one that caused this mess and now all we can do is nothing but wait for the end,' she spat.

'No, with my help you can stop him,' Aymaran protested.

Her amber hues could see the regret in Aymaran, but she still felt uncertain. 'Why, when you knew that he was darkness?'

'Because I was a fool,' Aymaran felt broken. 'Because I thought that he could love me like the lightness loved you.'

'You really are a fool,' Amaranth agreed, 'but for my darkness you really aren't that bad.'

Aymaran weakly smiled and confessed the truth, 'I am the part of your soul that makes the soul blade and wishes for happiness.'

'Ansem is not happiness.'

'He is a fragment of Riku as I am a fragment of you,' she clarified. 'Together we can suppress his darkness and make him himself again.'

'Two people, but one soul,' Amaranth whispered softly.

'Four people and two souls,' Aymaran corrected, 'and if you let me help you, one soul can help the other.'

Amaranth slowly undid her fetal position and stood before Aymaran, who plead once more, 'Please, trust me.'

She opened her arms and Aymaran without a second thought walked into Amaranth's soft embrace. Amaranth accepted all that Aymaran had to offer and even though it was a small piece of her soul, it still flooded her with so much emotion. 'No more time to waste, Princess,' were her last fading words.

'Sora,' Hina had placed the Princess down on the bed of flowers and gone to help him.

'Thanks,' the last blow from Ansem had sent Sora flying but Hina caught him.

Hina didn't listen, she just felt the rise in energy coming from Amaranth and smiled. 'She's coming.'

She gasped for air as she returned to her senses and was flood with a series of emotions and memories. 'Oh,' she grabbed her head in a hazy to make all the memories make sense and stop it from exploding.

'Amaranth,' Sora couldn't believe it.

Ansem turned to see the girl, 'Tsk, it seems that the puppet still had one more surprise.'

'Amaranth!'

'Princess!'

She lifted her head up as the memories settled and she heard her name called out, 'Time to say good-bye, because no matter what the puppet did it won't help you.'

Her eyes widen at he brought the soul blade down, 'No!'

The blade never made contact with her, in fact to Ansem's surprise the soul blade was nowhere to be seen. It had disappeared moments from cutting her in half, 'What have you done? Where is the blade?'

'With its original owner,' she stated as she held out her hand and the blade manifested itself.

'It belongs to me,' he reached out to grab it, but she disappeared from his grasp.

'You are mistaken, without me there is no soul blade,' she held it ready to fight.

'Then I'll just have to take it from you and lock you up,' he launched towards her and as he did so his dark blade appeared.

'Give up, Ansem,' she blocked his blow and pushed back attack with fire magic along the way. 'This will not end well.'

'Do you really wish to hurt me,' he smiled as he decided to remind her of her predicament. 'You hurt me, Princess, and you hurt your beloved Riku.'

'If you leave me no other choice then I must do what is necessary,' she defended against his second wave of attack, which caused her to shield herself from his guardian.

'We have to help her,' Hina could feel her temper rising as she watched Ansem and Amaranth fight.

'I am with you,' Sora agreed as he turned to look at Hina and noticed her flaming hair.

'We'll go after the Guardian and let her handle Ansem.'

'Fine,' Sora agreed and without another word, they took off to join the battle.

'You people never give up,' Ansem glared down at her as his guardian kept his own against Sora and Hina.

'We will never give up, Ansem. Even if you defeat us here and now there will be others,' she broke free and attacked with lightening.

'And I will defeat them,' he attacked with gravity.

Amaranth was sent flying backwards, 'I've had enough.'

'Pathetic, you're going to give up just like that,' he mocked.

'No, I just didn't want to resort to this,' she looked down at the ground were Sora and Hina continued to fight. 'There is no point for others to get hurt.'

Ansem looked at her in amusement and thought she was crazy to believe that she could finish him off. 'You're a fool.'

'I might be,' she agreed as she called fourth the missing part of her soul and the soul blade disappeared leaving her defenseless.

'I am going to end your miserable life,' he attacked, but just as he neared her invisible chains grabbed him and held him in place.

'It's you that going to have to say good-bye,' she opened her golden hues and looked at him died on with certainty of his own demise.

'Ha,' he tried to break free of his restraints but failed. 'Guardian!'

'He won't help you,' she created a magic cage to hold him.

'You wench,' Ansem tried with all his might to break free. 'Release me!'

'This is for your own good,' she began to chant the spell that extracted the crystals' magic from him.

'No,' he screamed as ghost like images of the crystals began to manifest.

'To each world it's magic,' she whispered. Portals appeared all around the crystals, each revealing the world they belonged too and slowly as they were absorbed, they began to disintegrate. Amaranth could feel the strain of the magic baring down on her, but she wasn't done she had to hold on. 'It's time to end you.'

'No,' he screamed as golden links shot out of her and wrapped around him. 'What are you doing?'

'Erasing your evil existence,' she appeared before him with tears running down her faded golden orbs.

'You can't do this to me,' he thrashed about trying to break free of his prison. Amaranth reached out her hand and caressed his cheek, but instead of the tender touch that it was, he felt pain consume his mind. 'Ah!'

The tears started to increase as she saw his golden hues change back to the lovely aqua orbs she loved. 'I am sorry,' she whispered as he turned back to his normal self and she let his restraints fade away. 'I am so sorry.'

Riku looked at her, before the blazing white heat consumed his mind once again. 'Please forgive me,' the woman cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

'What going on,' Sora asked as he watched on in horror.

'No,' Hina whispered in shock as they began to fall leaving a trail of feathers in their wake.

'What is it,' Sora demanded as they both took off towards them.

'I can't believe that she would go this far,' Hina told him still in disbelieve as they raced to save them from the plummeting fall.

'I love you,' Amaranth whispered as the pain that was consuming her began to call fourth the darkness.

'Amaranth, Riku,' Sora yelled.

'Princess,' Hina's voice echoed throughout the silent garden as dawn broke through the horizon to signify a new day of rebirth.

Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I know that cutting you off like that was a little cruel but this chapter was hard to write and I think I failed. However, I have to thank my reviewers for their support and hope that they as well as you all out there enjoy this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so don't feel shy and tell me what's on your mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Heart or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds

Final Chapter

Fake Smile and Forgotten Memories

*One Year Later*

Riku sat silently playing with the amber set ring. It was the only thing from his past that bugged him, which was ironic because he couldn't remember anything. He just remembered waking up and not knowing where he was or who he was for that matter. However, Sora, his proclaimed best friend, tried to help him remember all the things from his past but it was hard to believe considering some of the things he told him were almost close to impossible. For example, how were just a couple of people able to save the world or worlds as he put it? Riku didn't know the answer but he didn't think that Sora was crazy and maybe it was true, but that didn't explain the ring. Riku had asked him a couple times about it, but refused to tell him anything. It seemed that it would remain a secret until the time was right or so Sora had said.

'Hey, Riku, let's go out,' Sora asked as he walked into their living room.

'Huh,' Riku looked up at him.

'It's a wonderful day outside and the sun is shining, so let's go out and enjoy the beach. Kairi is coming as well as another friend of hers.'

'So this is a double date,' he got up off the couch and pocketed the ring. It seemed that no matter where he went he couldn't leave the ring behind and if it wasn't near him he would panic.

'No,' Sora waved his hands frantically, 'we are just going as friends, nothing more.'

'Hmm,' he thought about it for a second before he nodded his head. 'Alright, I'll go but if Kairi's friend tries anything I am leaving.'

'Deal,' Sora agreed with a goofy smile. 'Now lets go, the day is young and we aren't getting any younger.'

'Sora,' Riku just shook his head before turning to go to his room and get his stuff.

'What'd I say,' he muttered to himself.

'Nothing,' Riku called back before closing his door.

'King Adam, Queen Belle, I would like to bid you permission to take your daughter's hand in marriage,' Robert asked with his best smile.

'No,' Philippe, who had been listening from behind the curtain shouted.

'Philippe,' his mother scowled him.

'But Ma,' he pouted.

His father turned to Robert, 'Prince Robert, you do know the condition of our daughter?'

'Yes, your Highness,' he nodded, 'but I feel that these past few months she has grown feelings for me.'

'Not true,' Philippe shook his head in protest.

Belle gazed down at her son and frowned in disappointment. 'So you believe that she could be in love with you?'

'Yes,' he turned to Belle. 'I believe that she loves me as much as I love her.'

Belle eyed him and then turned to her husband and gave him a simple nod. 'We will agree to your request,' Adam told him.

'Thank you,' he broke out into a smile.

'But,' his smile slowly began to fade at what he heard, 'it will be up to her to agree whether or not she'll accept you.'

'What?!'

'I agree with my Wife, it will be up to Amaranth to decide the final decision.'

'It had been stated that once she had reached the age of twenty-one you would choose the best suitor for her,' he remonstrated.

'True, but we also never expected this to happen to her,' Belle clarified. 'We don't want to push her into anything she doesn't want, because we don't know how she'll act in her current state.'

'I can assure you that she'll willingly accept me and you wouldn't be forcing her into anything that she doesn't want.'

'We want her to know that she has a choice, so why don't you ask her? If she has grown any affection towards you, you'll have nothing to worry about,' the King simply stated.

'As per your request, I will ask her to marry me,' Robert reluctantly agreed.

'Princess,' the fair maiden with the long black hair turned to greet her companion.

'Hina,' she smiled up at her red haired friend.

Hina stared at the smile that blessed Amaranth's lips but never reached her golden hues. 'How are you doing today?'

'Wonderful,' she moved over on the bench so Hina could take a seat beside her. 'Today is a very beautiful day.'

'Indeed, today seems like a wonderful day,' Hina took a seat next to her.

'Then why do you seem so sad,' Amaranth had seen the sadness that graced the depths of her dark hues.

'I,' she wanted to tell her Princess so many things and ask her so many questions that it was pointless. After the incident a year ago, they had almost lost her. She had been unconscious for three months. It seemed that all the magic she had spent on the last battle had taken its toll on her. On top of that, she had lost all her memories. Therefore, when she did wake up she was nothing more than the empty shell of the woman she was before.

Hina had tried relentlessly to help her reclaim her past, but it was rendered useless. Whatever magic she had used wiped her mind clean. Sid and Mickey had also tried in vain, but failed. Riku had suffered from the same problem and it had been decided to allow them time to readjust to their lives before reuniting them again. Therefore, time was passing and for the Princess it wasn't looking too good. It seemed that the boarding Prince was desperately seeking her fancy, which she had yet to acknowledge. 'Hina, are you alright?'

She snapped out of her thoughts, 'I just had a great idea.'

Amaranth jumped a little, because she was startled by Hina's sudden proclamation. 'What do you have in mind?'

'Let's go see the ocean.'

'The ocean,' she looked up at her puzzled. 'The nearest ocean is days away.'

'Not with my magic,' Hina reminded her.

'We'd have to be granted permission first.'

'Then we shall petition our request,' she got up pulling Amaranth with her.

Before they could move, Robert appeared at the entrance of the garden. 'Not him,' Hina grumbled.

Amaranth turned to see the man that had been at her side since she had awaken, 'Hello, Prince Robert.'

He walked over to them and took her hands in his, 'Princess, I am always left speechless by your beauty.'

'You are too kind,' she smiled slightly.

'Hina, will you leave us. I need to talk to the Princess in private,' he stated giving Hina a cold look of dismissal.

'As you wish,' she mumbled through gritted teeth. 'Princess, I shall go to the King and Queen to make our request.'

'Okay,' she nodded and watched as her friend left before returning her gaze to Robert. 'Prince Robert, what bids me the pleasure of your visit?'

Robert reluctantly let her hands go when she pulled them way from him. 'I came to ask you something important.'

'Important,' she mumbled. 'Shouldn't you ask the King and Queen such a request?'

'This I can ask no one but you,' he lied.

'Oh,' she had wondered away from him and over to the white roses. 'Then what question may I be of help with?'

He shadowed her every move, 'I wish that you would become my wife.'

'Wife,' she could feel her face pale at the suggestion of being married to him.

'Yes,' he nodded and as the wind picked up, he could smell the rose scent of her perfume. 'I wish to be untied with you as man and woman.'

'I,' she moved away and turned to face him, 'don't know what to say.'

'Say that you will become my wife,' he pleaded.

Golden hues searched his beautiful face, but came up short. 'I am sorry,' she rejected him.

'Amaranth,' he clutched his hands into fist and looked down at the ground.

'I need time to think.'

Robert looked up, 'So you are not rejecting me?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'all I am asking for is time.'

'How long,' Robert pushed.

'Um,' she cocked her head to the side and thought about it, 'one week.'

'One week?'

'Yes, within the week you will have my reply to your proposal.'

'Fabulous,' he launched forward and grabbed her in an embrace.

'Prince Robert,' she called out to him startled by his sudden boldness.

'I am sorry, I seem to have lost my composure,' he pulled away.

'It's alright,' she mumbled moving away from him.

'Sissy, Sissy,' she turned to the sound of her little brother.

'Philippe,' she wrapped her arms around him as he ran into her legs and looked up at her happily.

'Ma said that I could go with you and Hina.'

'That's great,' she looked down at him with a smile of her own.

'Come on,' he pulled away, grabbed her hand and started to drag her only a few feet.

'Wait,' Robert grabbed her hand. 'Where are you going?'

'To the beach,' Philippe released her hand and went to free her other hand.

'May I come?'

'No,' Philippe freed her hand and began to pull her away again.

Robert didn't listen, he still insisted but when she was about to speck in his behalf Philippe butted in. 'Hina said she could only take two of us, so you can't come.'

Amaranth watched the two glare at each other and perked her ears at what she heard next. 'Plus, I don't like you. You never made my sister happy like him.'

'Excuse me,' now Robert was giving him the death glare.

'Eh,' Philippe got a little cocky smile on his lips. 'They never told you about him, did they?'

'Who are you talking about?'

'Princess,' Hina walked over to them with a large basket. 'Are you ready?'

'No, we are in the middle of an important conversation,' Robert snapped.

'Not really,' Philippe told her. 'We were trying to leave, but he wouldn't let us.'

'Because I would also like to accompany you,' he stated.

'I am sorry, but I do not have the ability to take us all,' she lied, because in reality she couldn't stand the likes of Robert. She had noted the way he looked at the Princess with lecherous intent and to make it worse he looked at other females the same way.

'Humph,' he was mad but tried to remain composed. 'Then I shall await your return.'

'We shall be back in three days time,' she grabbed each of their hands.

'Three day,' he stood in disbelieve as he watched them disappear before his eyes.

Philippe stuck out his tongue at Robert, Hina smiled at his disappointment and Amaranth just stared with longing at her rose garden. 'This isn't fair,' he grumbled in frustration.

'Is something the matter,' Lily, Amaranth's maid asked as she stepped from out of the shadows.

Robert looked over at the pretty female, 'Yes, but I think that with your help I can get over it.'

'Anything to help you, my Princess,' she smiled charmingly at him.

When they appeared at the ocean shore, Amaranth felt lighter than usual. She looked down to find that her gown had been replaced by a white summer's dress with a light yellow cardigan to cover her bare shoulders and back. 'Neat,' Philippe cried out happily.

She looked over at him and saw that he was wearing blue swim trunks and a light white shirt. She figured that he was happy to be out of his usual stuffy clothes. Turning her gaze to Hina, she felt her hues open up in shock. Hina was wearing a black bikini with a red see through wrap around her waist, the contrast of her hair and limited outfit made her pale skin stand out. 'It's too hot to wear my usual outfit,' Hina answered with merriment in her voice.

'It's nothing,' she looked down at herself and pulled the cardigan tightly around her.

'Don't worry, you don't have to get into a bathing suit,' Hina reassured her.

Amaranth nodded and decided to take in the lovely view of the beach. The water glistened sparkly white with the reflection of the sun's ray hitting the surface. The sound of the waves hitting the shore was relaxing and as she looked out onto the beach itself, she saw people lying back against the sandy surface. Others were playing merrily in or out of the water. 'It looks like everyone is having fun.'

'Of course,' Hina smiled down at her, 'come on lets go pick a spot to make our own.'

'Are we going to go out into the water,' Philippe bounced around them.

'Most certainly,' she nodded.

'I think I'll just watch,' Amaranth voiced.

'Anything you wish,' Hina agreed with her.

They walked along the shore until they reached a spot that was relatively quiet and deserted. 'I think that this will do,' they all helped to set out their spot. 'Okay, now that we are done how about we go and play in the water?'

'Yah,' Philippe cheer and ran towards the water, Hina was close behind him. Amaranth just picked her spot in the shade of the umbrella and watched them begin to play and have fun. She didn't mind just seating back and watch them enjoy themselves in fact she was glad that they were content.

Sophie, Kairi's friend, pouted when Riku refused to join them in the water. 'I don't feel like swimming today.'

'But it's no fun without you,' she complained.

Riku just rolled his eyes and watched Kairi and Sora slash around, 'Just go join them, they seem to be having fun.'

'But I want you to come join us,' she tried again.

'I am not going,' he stated getting up.

'What are you doing?'

'I am going for a walk instead.'

'Can I come with you,' she asked taking his arm.

'No,' he shook his head and pulled away. 'I want to go by myself.'

'But,' she pouted and he began to walk away without hearing her out.

'Hey, Riku, where are you going,' Sora called out when he saw him walking away.

'For a walk,' he called out, 'I'll be back soon.'

'Okay,' Sora waved at him and returned to playing with Kairi.

Riku walked out of the private beach and walked over to the other side where he thought it would have been deserted too, but was disappointed when he saw a red hair woman and boy playing in the water. 'Humph, at least there is no annoying Sophie here,' he grumbled.

He made his way to the small island that stood a few feet away from the shore. It was where the Paopu Fruit tree grew, 'Maybe I can get a Paopu fruit.'

Amaranth clung onto the Paopu tree for dear life, she had managed to climb up the tree but now it was becoming difficult for her to climb down. 'What are you doing,' she heard the strong masculine voice call out to her.

'Nothing,' she looked down at the handsome young man looking up at her.

'So you're just hanging around so everyone can get a view of your panties.'

Amaranth's face went bright red as she realized what he said was true and she let go to cover herself. However, that was a big mistake because as soon as she let go of the tree she began to fall. 'Wah!'

'I got you,' the man stated as he cradled her fall and held her in his arms.

'Thank you,' she mumbled as he set her down gently on her feet.

'It's alright,' he murmured.

'You save me, of course it's something,' she lifted her amber hues to look up at her savior.

'You would have walked away with nothing more than a minor bump,' he locked aqua colored orbs with hers and it astounded him that someone so beautiful could exist.

He was so handsome it was breath taking and for some strange reason she couldn't resist reaching up to caress his cheek. 'I am sorry,' she realized her mistake and tried to pull her hand away but he stopped it with his own.

'Do I know you?'

'I don't think so,' she whispered as her face flared red.

'Then why do I get the feeling I do,' he reached out his own hand to caress her lovely honey covered skin.

'I don't know,' she stuttered as his hand caressed her flushed cheek.

'What's your name?'

'Amaranth,' she answered softly.

'Amaranth,' he said her name with a smile on his lips.

'Do you mind if I ask yours?'

'I am Riku.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Riku,' she offered him a gentle smile of her own and slowly pulled away from him.

'The pleasure is mine,' he told her sadly as she pulled away from him. 'What were you doing up there?'

'Getting a star fruit,' she answered as she held up the star fruit in her free hand.

'Ah,' he nodded.

'Would you like a piece?'

'If you don't mind sharing,' he smiled down at her.

'I don't,' she blushed slightly and broke the fruit in half.

He took the half she offered, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' she beamed up at him and reached out to push back his short silver hair out of his face.

'Let's take a seat,' he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the Paopu tree that was growing semi-horizontally. 'Here,' he put the star fruit in his mouth and with both hands helped her up on to the tree.

'Thank you,' she watched him hop up with ease beside her.

They silently sat and watched the ocean as they eat their star fruit. Finally, Riku broke the silence, 'Did you just move here?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I am here with my friend and little brother.'

'Them,' Riku remembered the two he saw earlier and saw that they were finally getting out of the water.

'Yup,' she nodded, 'we are here for only a few days.'

'Then that means that I only have a few days to convince you to stay,' he told her without thinking. In his current memory, he never recalled being so bold towards a female.

'I,' she flared up and looked away from him. It was strange that he was invoking so many emotions from her when Robert, who had been close and just as interested invoked nothing but repulsion.

'You,' he urged.

'Amaranth!'

'Riku!'

'Oh,' she looked over at where Hina and Philippe were, 'I think that it's time for me to go.'

'Me too,' Riku looked at the other side of the bank and saw Sophie.

'I guess this is it,' she looked up at him sadly.

'No, remember that until you leave I will try to charm you,' he hopped off the trunk and looked up at her with a smile. 'Meet me here tomorrow at dawn.'

'But,' she looked over at where Hina and Philippe were searching for her.

'Please,' he reached up to turn her face.

Gazing into his beautiful aqua orbs, she felt like she was melting into a puddle, 'Okay, I'll meet you here tomorrow.'

'Great,' he gave her a peck on the cheek. 'I'll see you here tomorrow, don't forget.'

'Okay,' she nodded bashfully and accepted his offer to help her off.

'Oh,' before they could part he said, 'don't go climbing any trees, I don't need you to go falling into anyone else arms.'

'I,' she blushed again and nodded before she took off.

'Where are you going,' Hina asked as she stood in front of the door.

'For a walk,' she lied.

'You look really pretty for a walk,' Hina studied her.

'Just a leisurely walk,' she quickly answered.

'When will you be back?'

'Soon,' she lied again.

Hina smiled, 'Just remember not to do anything rash.'

Amaranth looked up at her in shock, 'You know?'

'When you have more life than usual, I can only guess it can mean one thing,' Hina grinned. 'Now go on.'

'You aren't going to stop me?'

'No,' she opened the door, 'you should get going before it's too late.'

'Thank you,' she nodded before she took off.

Getting out of the house without Sora catching him was hard but he managed. Now as he walked the bridge he could see her waiting for him. Riku silently walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, 'Boo!'

'Wah,' she struggled to break free from him.

'It's alright,' he whispered. 'It's just me.'

She turned her head to look at him and relaxed, 'You scared me.'

'Sorry,' he muttered as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

'As long as it's you,' she leaned into him, 'it's fine.'

'I am glad to hear that,' he took in her scent as the wind gently picked up. 'So are you ready for today?'

'Yup,' she nodded.

'Great,' he pulled back and picked her up bridal style, 'we should take off before our friends start looking for us or reconsider our outing together.'

She nodded as she looked up at him, 'Before we leave could you put me down?'

'You don't like being in my arms?'

'I,' she flared up and looked away.

'You're so cute,' he put her down and grabbed her hand. 'Come on lets go get breakfast.'

As the day progressed Amaranth could feel her feelings growing for Riku, she didn't understand it, it just happened. When he held her hand, it was comforting, when he teased her it felt right, it was strange but maybe it was love at first sight. Therefore, would she want to go back when the time came or could she spend the rest of her life here with him in a different world without her family? Night had started to fall and their day was coming to an end, she looked up at the sky and smiled. 'What are you thinking?'

'That today was one of the best days of my life,' she answered sincerely.

'I am glad,' he smiled as he looked at her lovely face. He had been a little concerned when he took her to the amusement park and the movies, it had been a new experience for her and he wondered if she had lived a sheltered life. When he asked her about it, she had told him that she just didn't have mechanical rides or motion pictures were she came from so he had a feeling that maybe if he asked her she would stay with him. It still surprised him to know that he was so willing to stay with someone that he had just met. Maybe she was an enchantress and placed him under a spell or maybe he was his soul mate, 'Amaranth?'

'Hmm,' she turned to look at him as the stars slowly began to appear, 'yes.'

'I,' how was he going to say that he was falling for her without sounding corny.

'You,' she teased as he fell silent where she normally did.

'I don't know how to tell you this,' he reached his hand up to cup her soft cheek.

'You can tell me anything,' she reached up and caught his hand.

'I think it's too soon for me to say,' he was drowning in her beautiful amber pools.

Her heart was beating out of control, could it be that he was feeling the same thing for her? Were they destined to be? 'I think I understand,' she closed her eyes because she could feel the blush creep on her face. Before he could ask her, he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. Amaranth eyes shot open at first with surprise at the unexpected kiss, but afterwards she closed them and let the kiss continue.

Hina looked up into the distance when she felt the explosion of magic, 'It's,' it felt so familiar to her that she didn't what to believe. 'Maybe I am just feeling things.'

'What is it,' Philippe asked her.

'I don't know, but I swear I just sensed your sister's magic.'

'But Sissy hasn't been able to use magic since she woke up,' he stated.

'I know,' she agreed and looked up once more when she felt the pulse. 'I have to go.'

'I am coming with you,' Philippe held on to her before she took off without him.

'Okay,' she picked him up and took off with him on her back.

'Sora, did you see that,' Kairi asked as she looked up onto the highest peak of Destiny's Island and saw the pulse of golden light explode again.

'Yeah, do you think that Riku's in trouble,' Sora panicked because Riku had been gone all day without warning and he was worried.

'I don't know,' Kairi shook her head. 'We should go and check it out.'

'Alright,' Sora agreed and they raced to see what was going on.

Both figures stood stalk still as a whirl of memories seemed to consume then. It was like a motion picture replaying every aspect of their forgotten lives. After it was over both figures looked into each other's orbs. 'Riku,' it was a small whisper.

He nodded as he saw tears slowly start to slide down her cheeks. 'I remember,' he whispered as he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into his arms.

'I,' she began to cry as she held onto him tightly.

'I know, it's alright,' he rubbed her back trying to calm her.

'I am so sorry,' she hiccupped.

'It's okay,' he repeated and pulled back so he could look down at her exquisite face, 'as long as you are here with me now is all that matters.'

'I love you,' she said just before he kissed her again.

'Amaranth,' Hina cried out when she saw her standing in the arms of a stranger.

'Riku,' Sora and Kairi arrived at the same time for a different direction.

'So it was him,' Hina had wondered if whom she had seen with her yesterday was Riku, but with his short hair, it was hard to tell.

'Hina,' Sora looked over at her surprised, 'what are you doing here?'

'I came to protect my Princess of course,' she looked over at the smiling couple.

'So do you think?'

'I can only hope,' they looked over at them.

Philippe, jumped off Hina's back and raced over to them. 'Sissy,' he called out.

'Philippe,' she turned around to face him.

'Sissy,' he stopped just a few feet away from them. 'Is it really you?'

'It's always been me, Silly,' she teased him understanding what he meant.

'I missed you,' he began to cry as he finished racing the last few remaining feet into her open embrace.

Riku looked down at them and smiled, for a moment he wondered his that's the way she would look like with their children. 'Riku,' Sora couldn't contain himself.

'Yes,' Riku pulled his gaze away from the siblings.

'Is it really…' he didn't want to get his hopes up, but huge tears here forming in his blue hues.

'Yes, Sora, I remember too,' he answered the unfinished question.

'I am so happy,' Sora tackled him happily.

'Your boyfriend sure is very emotional,' Hina told Kairi as they walked over to join everyone.

'That's why I love him,' Kairi answered with a smile.

'Am?'

'Hmm,' Amaranth looked at her brother, who had stopped crying.

'Now that you remember everything does this mean that you'll marry Riku?'

Riku and Sora stopped struggling and waited for her answer, 'If he still what's to marry me I think so,' was her reply.

'Okay,' Philippe agreed. 'I don't really like him but he's way better than Robert.'

'I agree,' she said with a nod.

'I am so happy for you,' Sora began to cry again as he held onto Riku in a death hug.

'Sora, I can't breathe,' he cried and everyone who was watching them laughed.

AN: Okay everyone, that's it, my first fanfic has come to an official end. I know that it was a long road to get here and I appreciate all your support. It was always nice to see new favorites/followers being added to this story every week. Therefore, I hope that you guys all enjoyed this story. I apologize for the long wait on the last chapter and for the length, but instead of cutting you off I decided to just go with the flow and combine my last two chapters together. Therefore, without further a due I wish you guys the best and to always continue to shine ^_^


End file.
